Not Far from Home
by Agnes Robinson
Summary: It is 1925, labor unrest is everywhere and traditions are changing. Women are becoming more outspoken, workers are asking for changes and prices everywhere are on the rise. Tom's love interest has left town, Mary can't make up her mind and Edith is finding her way after accepting Micheal's probable death. Of course Rose just can't help being Rose. Rated T for now it might change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lady Rose MacClare sat back on the train seat in first class and watched the buildings and houses turn to fields as she headed north. It was a cold day in late 1925. Bouts of sleet interspersed with hail hit the windows of the coach with periodic rattles and gusts of wind blowing hard enough the windows of the first class coach shook in their frames. Rose checked the buttons of her coat were firmly done up and her gloves were pulled up tight. Her woolen hat covered the majority of her blonde curly hair and she was wearing the warmest short boots she had with her on her latest trip to London. She wasn't looking forward to her arrival at Downtown and the piece of news she had to tell the family and Mary in particular.

Since Rose's coming out the previous year, she had been invited to house party after house party with those who knew she had won the Prince of Wales approval. At first it had seemed like a grand time with one party after another, theatre visits and men lining up and asking friends for introductions. Slowly things had started to change. There were fewer and fewer men asking for introductions when discreet inquiries had revealed her father had lost his fortune and she had no dowry or inheritance to speak of coming her way. There had been the odd snatch of gossip here and there about her brief fling with Jack Ross but it hadn't amounted to much. Last week she had been out shopping with a long time friend when her credit had been denied. A meeting with her father's business manager the next day had revealed just how small her allowance would be from now on. The man had droned and rattled on about international banking, exchange rates and government cutbacks. In the end it all meant she had roughly half the allowance she'd had the year before.

There was something in the air everywhere you went with the working classes. You could feel it. The deference the aristocrats had once enjoyed was fading fast. Everywhere you went there were glares of resentment, service was a little slower and the porter at the train had almost dropped her case on her foot when he was stowing her luggage. The officers who attended the same dinner parties as her had mentioned the unrest with the non-commissioned solders more than once. There had been general chat amongst the men as well, but of course as always when she had ventured a comment or asked a question she'd had no reply or been cut off unceremoniously. Men like her Cousin Robert were everywhere. In his opinion women were too delicate to discuss anything political or venture an opinion on anything. Little did they know after all the years with her parents and listening to her father when he couldn't talk something that was bothering him over with her mother, she could have told them a thing or two about the international political situation. She'd held her tongue, smiled, batted her lashes and gone on to the next party or activity, all the while thinking the world could get along without her interfering or getting involved. She wasn't her mother. She didn't feel the need to be in control of everyone and everything around her. She felt no need to try to structure the world as she saw it.

Rose had always disliked her mother and her domineering attitude. Her mother had gone through periods of either paying attention in the form of bullying her youngest daughter or ignored her. There was never an in between. Rose had resented every last minute of her mother's wishy-washy attentions and never considered she was like her in the least until the last day. There was one thing she realized as she watched another burst of hail pelt the window. How to handle gossip and those starting false rumors was something she had learned in spades from her mother. If someone wanted to harm one of her inner circle of family, they would find out just how exactly like her mother she could be. All she needed at the moment was to get the family matriarchs lined up.

-0-

Tom Branson fiddled with the letter opener on the desk he had commandeered in the morning room of Downton Abbey as his own for estate business. His mother-in-law Cora preferred the drawing room through the day and Robert Crawley, the Earl of Grantham was partial to the library. Despite the staff cleaning and tidying the room on a daily basis hardly any of the family ever used the room.

1925 was going out like a lion. Today there was a north wind blowing turning the rain to ice pellets that rattled like dried beans in a tin can against the windows. He tapped the end of the letter opener on the blotter on the desk while he rubbed his brow with the fingers of the other hand. What to do with running the estate was a constant question. It was all a colossal juggling act and one he felt compelled to do but with what felt like an arm tied behind his back. He would come up with a solution and Robert Crawley would shoot it down with the regular statement Tom had come to expect over the last three years, "It is not how things are done."

"It may not be how things are done, but it is going to have to be how it is if you want to keep this place and your valet," Tom grumbled under his breath with no one to hear him. Commodity prices were down to the point where there was no longer any point in planting grain or vegetables unless it was to be used as livestock feed or to be diverted to one of their own operations. It meant another shift in agricultural practices yet again. Plus Robert had balked at his and Mary's plans for a motor repair works on the estate yet again. It made sense to Tom. There were more and more motorcars and delivery lorries with few repair yards in the surrounding area. It would mean steady work for the winter for the trades to build it and then steady work again for the men employed there plus a good return on the building rental, but still Robert balked.

They had come up with an idea for a cannery on the estate as well, that Robert had disagreed with and then grudgingly accepted. The price of canned goods was soaring in the stores with almost everything imported. The demand for domestic jams, jellies and pickles was huge at the moment. There had to be a market for other items as well if they could just get the business established. It would mean a lucrative income for the estate with yet another shift in the products they were producing. Today the payments on the loans against the estate had to be paid soon but somehow Robert and even Mary his daughter who had been left in charge of a managing share couldn't see their lifestyle as drawing too heavily on the estate income. For them the lifestyle was what should be preserved for the future generation. For Tom the priority was to keep the land intact. He had given up most of his old rebel rhetoric but not all. He still believed in preserving the land for the future. Let the next generation decide how they wanted to live. He didn't think he, Robert and Mary would ever see completely eye to eye on the entire thing.

He needed to have a talk with Mary and eventually her father. The budget for the household wasn't meeting the bills with the rising price of supplies. The estate farms couldn't afford to transfer more funds. They needed to cut back on their lifestyle. Every time there was a house party and the guests trotted through the door with a string of servants in tow, it effectively doubled the number of extra mouths to feed. He was sure the news of budget shortfalls and whatever suggestions he made weren't going to go over well. As Tom saw it there were two choices, cut back on their lifestyle and live within their means or cut back on the employee's wages. The second choice he wasn't in favor of at all. He'd had a massive argument with Sarah Bunting over wages and conditions for farm workers. He wasn't in favor of cutting wages himself, but in the last few years, his job as estate manager had given him a new perspective on being the boss. Too high wages and the estate faltered, too low and the workers couldn't afford to live, but when it came down to it, you couldn't pay what you didn't have.

Sarah had been enlightening for him. He'd liked her quite a lot and even thought he had feelings for her for a time. Now he was thinking he'd liked the nostalgia of his political past she had reminded him of. The woman herself he really hadn't liked that much once he had gotten to know her better. She was opinionated, pushy, narrow minded and a down right snob in her own way. He laughed to himself slightly and shook his head when he thought of her. Had people five years ago viewed him in the same light? She had been involved in a campaign for better working conditions and guaranteed hours for farm laborers. He'd tried to tell her farming hadn't changed since the dawn of time. Everyone worked from dawn till dusk to put in the crop and then again at harvest. Sheering and lambing times were no better and he worked the same hours along with the men. He was trying his best to improve the lot of people on the estate and create work for men who would otherwise be laid off over the winter months, but Sarah hadn't wanted to hear one word. She'd only wanted to listen to her own opinions and no one else's mattered to her a wit. She'd taken a job elsewhere, packed her bags and moved on. The mutual respect, openly discussing issues and listening to the other's opinions he'd shared with Sybil hadn't existed with Sarah. They had parted on friendly terms and he'd gone by to say goodbye, but he wasn't grieving for the relationship one bit. In a way he was thankful he now recognized what he wanted in a potential second marriage and a political opinionated, bossy wife wasn't one of them.

-0-

"What news from the village, Mr. Molesly?" Mrs. Patmore the household cook asked as Mr. Molesly one of the footmen came in from his free day. He had shaken off his coat in the hall and was closing his umbrella. The servants were collected in the kitchen for their afternoon tea and break time. Miss Baxter, who worked as a ladies maid to the lady of the house had been down to see Mr. Molesly's father for the afternoon as well. Mr. Molesly and Miss Baxter were getting friendlier all the time. There wasn't any sign of an engagement yet, but everyone was expecting it. The closer Mr. Molesly and Miss Baxter got the more annoyed Mr. Thomas Barrow seemed which pleased most of the staff no end.

"It seems Miss Sarah Bunting from the local school has packed her bags and left for a post on the continent teaching at a private girls school," Mr. Molesly replied. "Otherwise the talk in the village is all about the government cutting wages in the public service. I certainly hope it doesn't happen in other areas."

"You and everyone else around here," Thomas Barrow the under butler replied in a serious tone from behind the newspaper he was reading by the fireplace. The staff was taking a few minutes to relax after their afternoon tea and hadn't headed back to work yet.

"Here, wasn't that the woman Mr. Branson was hanging about with?" Jimmy another of the footmen queried.

"The one and the same," Thomas replied. "I heard she and Mr. Branson got into it over some flyer campaign she was involved with demanding better conditions for farm workers."

"He was seen seeing her off. They couldn't have had that big a disagreement, "Molesly replied.

"Better conditions for all workers with more than a half day here and there. It would be nice," Jimmy replied thoughtfully. His mind was on his own situation. With all the talk of wages going down in the government and industry it had made him think. "I wouldn't mind more time off."

"And what would you do with yourself?" Mrs. Patmore demanded.

"Take more than two baths a week for starters," Jimmy replied quickly. "I can think of plenty to do with my time rather than picking up after that lot upstairs. Why can't they make their own beds and put away their own dirty glasses like the rest of us do?"

"You'd best not let Mr. Carson hear you talking like that," Thomas warned.

"Your going to get yourself dismissed if you keep on like that," Mrs. Patmore added.

"I'm not the only one who has had enough of the status quo," Jimmy replied with a slight nod of his head. "Just look at the labor unrest in the papers. The miners are so fed up there have been riots and in the factory areas as well. They can't lower people's wages and keep adding hours."

"All I know is the prices in the shops are sky high at the moment," Mrs. Patmore said. "They can't keep the budget the same and expect the same quality meals. The money isn't going as far these days."

"Higher prices and lower wages. Something's got to give," Thomas said thoughtfully.

"What do you think of all this Miss Baxter," Molesly asked her suddenly.

"I…" she started and then faltered when all eyes in the room turned to her. "I'm grateful for my post but…" she replied. She didn't hear Mr. Carson enter the room behind her Molesly and Jimmy.

"But?" Jimmy prompted her.

"I would like my hours laid out," she said hesitantly. "There are some very late nights even when Lady Grantham isn't entertaining."

"Miss O'Brien mentioned something along the same lines when she was here although not so eloquently," Thomas said. He hadn't lowered his paper and hadn't spotted Mr. Carson either.

"I wasn't aware you were unhappy with your hours, Miss Baxter," Mr. Carson said with a frown.

Everyone turned with a start at the sound of Mr. Carson's voice.

"I…" she started and then faltered.

"Miss Baxter was only commenting on the worker demands for better conditions in the papers," Molesly defended. "Set out hours for a post is not an unreasonable request."

"It's not how things have been done in the past," Mr. Carson replied still frowning.

"As I've often told you things are changing and along with change comes electric clocks with alarms to tell me when it's time for all of you to get back to work," Mrs. Hughes stated as she came bustling into the servant's hall.

"I best go up and change before Lady Grantham needs me for dressing," Miss Baxter said quietly while trying to divert the attention off herself. The others had all gotten up and were filing out of the servant's hall.

"Not so fast," Mr. Carson said to her. "If you have a serious complaint about your employment here, I would like to hear it."

Mrs. Hughes raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"I only meant that most positions have set out hours where the employees know when they are working and have time off," Miss Baxter replied averting her gaze. "At my last post I was off at ten every evening unless the lady of the house had made special arrangements for the evenings she attended parties."

"That isn't the case here?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

"Lady Cora often asks for laundry or other special sewing, Mrs. Hughes," Miss Baxter replied quietly. "I've missed my afternoon free more than once." She was shaking slightly from nervousness. She didn't want to be dismissed for insolence.

"I wasn't aware it was a problem," Mrs. Hughes said. "Anna and Mr. Bates are always off as soon as the servants' meal if done. You've given me something to think about, Miss Baxter."

"I didn't mean to complain. I'm grateful for my post, really," Miss Baxter said quickly.

"No one would think you are complaining for the sake of complaining unlike others in these parts," Mr. Carson assured her. He had spotted Jimmy hanging about in the hall attempting to eavesdrop. "James, I'm sure Mr. Barrow is in need of assistance in the dining room. Are all of your pre dinner tasks completed?"

"No Mr. Carson, I'll get right on it," Jimmy replied. He headed for the stairs.

"Mrs. Hughes and I will talk over the situation and let you know what we come up with," Mr. Carson said turning back to Miss Baxter.

"Thank you Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes," Miss Baxter said slipping out of the room as quickly as she could.

"If that had come from anyone else…" Mrs. Hughes said. She didn't need to finish her sentence.

"Labor troubles are all around us," Mr. Carson replied. "It seems the unrest has reached our door as well."

"Miss Baxter's point wasn't out of line," Mrs. Hughes said. "This isn't a work house, although I believe even in those miserable establishments the inmates have regular hours to rest."

"Point well taken, Mrs. Hughes." Mr. Carson's eyebrows were in a straight line as he frowned. "I don't know what to make of all these changes young people want. No one seems happy with their lot in life anymore."

"Young people have had enough with the war and the falling wages," she said. "The world isn't the same as it was."

"No it certainly isn't," Mr. Carson replied before he headed off to supervise the dinner preparations.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone who has followed and reviewed so far. I'm working a few chapters ahead of where I'm publishing. I have written a few novels since I've been off fan fiction but not quite sure what I'm going to do with them yet. I'm writing all the characters multi faceted so Mary will have nasty times and nice times much as she does in the show, Edith will be going through dilemmas and the other characters we all know show up with comments on the world and others around them or working through their own problems. I also found Sarah Bunting rather grating and opinionated. It looks like she leaves mid season five but then it could be a red herring._

Chapter Two

"This is your fault, Edith," Mary said when Rose told them the news from London. It was the end of the day and the women were gathered in the drawing room. Cora, Edith and Mary were present. Violet had declined the invitation for dinner saying she had a dinner with an old friend. The men had gone through earlier for billiards. Tony Foyle aka Lord Gillingham was visiting as was often the case these days and Robert had invited another friend of his from the local gentry.

"How could anything Mabel Lane Fox have said, be my fault," Edith replied quickly. "I don't know the woman nor do I care too."

"If you hadn't spread rumors years ago, no one would be the wiser," Mary snapped.

"Mary!" Cora exclaimed. "That is ancient history and Edith has apologized."

"It's not ancient history according to Mabel Lane Fox!" Mary replied quickly. Her chin was in the air and there was fight in her eyes.

"She's saying you snatched Tony from her by using your feminine wiles. It wasn't Mabel bringing up the other unfortunate incident, but others are saying it must be the truth after the Turk," Rose contributed. "It's quite the buzz in London and you were seen kissing Tony on the step of the Savoy."

"Mabel sounds angry and hurt," Cora said.

"I wish people would mind their own counsel instead of spreading rumors," Edith said quietly.

"If you had stayed out of things, I wouldn't have this mess," Mary retorted waspishly.

"It wasn't me who had an affair with a complete stranger in the first place," Edith replied getting angry. She stood up suddenly. "I'll bid you all goodnight. I'm sure Mary can figure out how to get out of this mess on her own."

Edith headed into the library for a few minutes quiet before heading upstairs. She didn't want her ladies maid to see her dabbing her eyes with her hanky yet again. She turned suddenly when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Tom, what are you doing in here?"

"Looking for a book to read," Tom replied. "I'm working on a problem and I thought I might find inspiration in one of these books. You're looking like you need a shoulder to cry on."

"No, not at all," Edith replied. "It's just family, you know. Why can't people let the past stay buried?"

"You let some go, you bring some with you," Tom replied. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not a thing," Edith replied. "Thank you for that."

"I can always listen, Edith," he offered. Edith was still looking sad but her tears had stopped.

"Never mind my problems. What sort of problem are you working on, if I'm not prying?"

"Business. It seems to be my main problem at the moment."

"I could listen as well," Edith said with a slightly hopeful look.

"Well, here it is," Tom replied. He took a seat across from her on the sofa once she was seated. "There is a fixed budget set out for one of the enterprises on the estate. Costs are rising and it's costing more to run but the customers of that enterprise are completely unwilling to accept less service. We've come to a point where the budget can't meet the costs."

"Can't you cut the costs?" Edith questioned.

"Not without a great deal of ruffled feathers," Tom replied.

"Can you increase the budget?"

"No, the payment on the loan is due."

"Then the customers are going to have to accept what they get," Edith said.

"If only it were that simple," Tom replied seriously.

"Costs are rising everywhere," Edith said thoughtfully. "I've been considering an article on the changes in charity fundraising. This is going to sound a bit odd but are the workers receiving lunch?"

"They do," Tom replied.

"I've heard of business where they cut the tea provided or the lunches as a cost saving measure this last while. There was quite the talk at the last ladies hospital fundraising meeting. We used to supply lunch for volunteers at functions, but no longer. We can't afford it."

"I don't think that would work," Tom said. "You can only do that with day staff."

"Perhaps you can move your workers for the enterprise to day staff," Edith said in an attempt to be helpful.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I'll think it over," Tom replied.

"You won't be getting anywhere with Mary in the next few days. The London gossip chain has her hackles up whether she lets on or not."

"Thanks for the warning," Tom replied. "I'd best head up. I've an early meeting."

"I'll go up with you. My maid will be waiting for me. I don't want to keep her too late tonight."

"Have the others gone up?"

"They're still discussing the latest from London."

"I think I'll pass."

"If only I could," Edith replied with a sigh of resignation as she climbed the stairs.

-0-

The next day Tom couldn't help but think he was possibly the best-dressed, well-paid gamekeeper in the entire country. He was out for afternoon hunting with Tony. Tom had a game bag over his shoulder and was carrying the rabbits they had bagged while Tony chatted up Mary. She had decided to come along at the last moment. The weather had cleared and the rabbits were out looking for anything they could devour in the afternoon sun after the cold of the last two days. The proliferation of rabbits in the surrounding countryside was a perpetual problem. They could destroy a field of alfalfa in a few days and were constantly getting into the winter-feed. Hunting rabbit was as much about keeping their population under control as providing an alternate meat source for the house.

"You're looking serious," Tony commented after he'd shot a rabbit. Isis had run to retrieve the animal while the group waited.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Tom replied. He'd come to dislike the way Mary's guests seemed to constantly insert themselves into the workings of the estate. They seemed to always have an opinion on almost every point of management that came up.

"I'm feeling a need for a breath of fresh air after the rain of the last while," Mary commented with a beaming smile for Tony. "We'll have to have dancing tonight for your last night."

"You could always come to London with me tomorrow," Tony offered with raised eyebrows. "We could have a gay time when I'm not occupied meetings."

"I think I will," Mary replied.

Tom shook his head slightly. With all the years he'd spent living at the estate he'd learned to read Mary's moods well. He was heading Edith's warning from the previous evening. He knew Mary well enough to know she was putting on a good front while manipulating the social situation to her own advantage. He'd come to like Mary and respected her as someone who wasn't afraid to learn the business of the estate and safe guard those interests for her son. She was a fierce ally in an argument but she could be cruel and manipulative when the mood took her. Her constant bouts of waspishness with Edith were more than obvious and he didn't care for them one bit. Tom didn't approve of the things Mary had said to Edith regarding Michael Gregson' disappearance. Just because Edith hadn't been married to the man didn't mean she was grieving any less than he had done. Mary had grieved and was still grieving in her own way but she wasn't discouraging the men who were paying her attention. If anything she was encouraging it.

The other thing Tom didn't care for with Mary was the way she was raising her son. Hardly a day went by when Tom didn't spend time with his daughter. There had only been a few short trips to London or days when he'd been tied up with business from dawn until dusk when he didn't spend a portion of the day with her. Mary on the other hand was going about things as her mother and grandmother had before her. George wasn't unhappy being left with a nanny the majority of the time, but he never accompanied his mother on trips to London or to friend's homes for the weekend. There were many times when Mary was tied up with entertaining and too busy for bedtime stories or the play sessions Tom regularly stopped by for. She'd had a hard time bonding with George right after Matthew's death and it seemed for all she was protecting his heritage the closeness Tom felt with his daughter didn't exist between mother and son. She already had plans for which boarding schools she would be sending her son to as soon as he was old enough to attend. Tom was considering a day school for Sybie in two years or possibly a tutor, but boarding school was out of the question. Parenting styles and how they wanted their children raised were points the two of them would never see eye to eye on.

Tom took the rabbit from Isis when she returned with it and placed it in his bag. His thoughts all day had kept turning back to the problem of the household budget. He walked a short while further along the path they had been following preoccupied with his own thoughts, when he realized he was alone with Isis. He turned back with his open shotgun over his arm to see Mary and Tony sharing what looked to be a passionate embrace slightly off to the side of the trail in a small thicket of bushes. He sighed as he turned back to his hunting. Just then a set of two large ears popped up over a clump of grass. He closed his gun and fired at the rabbit. Isis bounded happily after the kill as Tom ejected the spent shells and placed fresh in the chamber. By the time Isis was back with the rabbit, Mary and Tony were quickly approaching on the path.

"Not too much longer for your sport," Mary commented. "I've got to get back to the house and pack if we're off to London in the morning."

"I have something to discuss with you before you leave," Tom said to Mary. "When you have a few minutes. I don't think it can wait until you get back."

"I think I'll leave whatever it is to your judgment this time Tom," Mary replied while batting her lashes at Tony.

"Tom usually shows excellent judgment with the estate," Tony affirmed. He was hoping Mary's sudden bout of flirting meant she had finally decided to accept him.

"As you wish," Tom replied catching himself before he sighed.

-0-

"I'm not sure this is the best course of action," Violet Crawley commented the next day. She was over for afternoon tea with Cora. There was no sense involving Robert with anything to do with gossip. Mary and Tony had already left for a week in London and everyone else was occupied with their own affairs.

"Mary felt embracing the rumors rather than hiding from them were the best course of action," Cora replied.

"Perhaps this time she'll snap the man in question up instead of waiting until he's found someone else, or in this case gone back to the other woman," Violet stated with a dower expression.

"Mama, Mary isn't ready. You know that," Cora said.

"Ready or not there are those who would snap up a Lord in a heart beat, especially one who is a viscount in his own right. What about that other man who was sniffing around? Not Evelyn Napier the other one. He's heir to a Baron isn't he? One can't afford to be too picky especially in a second marriage."

"Charles Blake is in Northern Ireland for the next six weeks with his work," Cora replied. "I don't see any rush for Mary to find another husband. It's Edith I'm worried about."

"Edith is entirely too glum. She'll never attract anyone with that long face she puts on."

"She's grieving even though she and Michael Gregson weren't married."

"Perhaps," Violet replied noncommittally. "Why can't the young people select a suitable candidate and get on with it? I can't say though I miss that one Branson was interested in. She was entirely unsuitable. Why can't he select one of our own young women?"

"Who would you have him select?" Cora questioned.

"There must be someone suitable we can think of," Violet replied. "He's tame now and respectable enough these days."

"Respectable or not the young ladies won't show up at the door with out encouragement and he is not the type to encourage them," Cora replied. Just then the rest of the family followed by Tom entered the library.

"I've something I wanted to talk over with all of you while we're all assembled," Tom said a few minutes later once everyone was settled with sandwiches and cups of tea. "If you could leave us for a few minutes James?"

Jimmy left the room with a slight bow. He was usually assigned to serve afternoon tea.

"Whatever it is sounds ominous," Robert inquired once the family was alone.

"It's the estate accounts, actually the household accounts to be specific," Tom began. "As you know the interest on the loan has just been paid, leaving the estate cash poor."

"That is not news. We all knew this was coming and budgeted for it," Robert said.

"What we didn't budget for was the rise in expenses. The cost of provisions has increased as has fuel and a host of other things," Tom replied. "It has created a shortfall in the budget specifically to do with the house."

"Can't you transfer funds from other areas?" Violet demanded immediately. "I can't believe an estate of this size can't afford to run the house."

"I knew tying up funds in these diversification schemes of yours would lead to trouble," Robert grouched completely ignoring his mother.

"The estate needs to diversify for the future," Tom replied with his cheeks coloring slightly. "To answer your question Lady Grantham, no we can't transfer funds from other estate operations. Expenses are increasing everywhere."

"It's this blasted government and their public health schemes. They're pushing things this country can't afford," Robert continued on one of his favorite tirades.

"The government is attempting to improve the lot of the common person," Tom pointed out. "This isn't the first time commodities have fluctuated and it won't be the last."

Robert opened his mouth to argue the point when Cora cut him off.

"I'll ask Mrs. Hughes to go over the household accounts with me tomorrow Tom. Perhaps we can find ways to cut down on some of the costs."

"I don't like it," Robert stated. "It isn't how things were done in the past."

Rose had been sitting to the side not saying much. She rolled her eyes slightly at Robert's statement.

"I agree with Tom," Rose said. "Fluctuating prices have been seen before. Daddy says…"

"Yes, yes," Robert said cutting her off. Violet tsked at Rose while Tom and Edith turned to her to hear what she had to say.

"I think we should hear what Rose has to say," Tom said.

"Thank you, Tom," Rose continued. "I was only going to say the countries that do the best financially are those that have diverse exports. Prices and trade agreements change all the time. It would stand that an estate with diverse products would also be able to rise to changing demand more easily. Financial demands are bound to arise during a period of change."

Robert and Violet were staring at Rose with their mouths open. Cora looked equally as shocked at Rose's comments.

"You've never said anything before, Rose," Tom commented with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth once he'd gotten over his shock as well.

"I… well, I didn't think anyone was interested," Rose replied calmly.

"None of that changes the problem we have at hand," Robert said. "What are we going to do about the house?"

"I'll look into things tomorrow," Cora replied. "Perhaps you would assist me, Edith?"

"Of course, Mama," Edith replied. She wasn't quite sure what had come over Rose either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"There is one other thing, milady," Mrs. Hughes said. She was embarrassed to be bringing up the topic with Cora after they had just reviewed the household accounts and agreed to cut the family meals when there were no guests down to five courses instead of seven. There had been a number of scheduled replacements that would be postponed and the new scullery maid Mrs. Hughes had hired to replace Ivy when she moved to America would be let go.

"Please, continue, Mrs. Hughes," Cora replied.

"The staff have asked me to inquire, well this is a trifle embarrassing," Mrs. Hughes began.

"There isn't any easy way when dealing with staff issues and household budgets," Cora said.

"The staff would like a schedule with guaranteed off duty times," Mrs. Hughes said, then pursed her lips together in embarrassment.

"I wasn't aware there was a problem," Cora responded.

"Nor I," Edith added in puzzlement.

"Its all this talk of labor reform in the papers," Mrs. Hughes continued. "At first I thought it was nonsense and just talk, but I've come to realize it isn't an unreasonable request. There are a few staff who regularly work late and have missed half days due to extra duties."

"I see," Cora replied slowly. She didn't really understand what the fuss was about. None of the staff seemed particularly unhappy to her.

"Would creating this schedule add to the household expenses?" Edith inquired in an attempt to be helpful and give her mother a moment to digest things.

"No, I don't believe there would be any increase in costs," Mrs. Hughes replied. "It's a small thing really to calm people's nerves. There is a great deal of dread as to what may come with all this talk of riots and workers rights in the papers."

"Are the servants unhappy?" Cora inquired still puzzled.

"No milady, but it was pointed out to me the other day there have been a number of times when company was arriving or an outing was coming up that people have missed their half days or rest hours without compensation."

"I hadn't thought it was an issue in the past. We've always given the staff free time after large events."

"After large events, milady but not after small," Mrs. Hughes replied.

"You may go ahead and draw up a schedule for me to consider," Cora agreed at last.

"Thank you, milady," Mrs. Hughes replied. "If that will be all, I'll return downstairs and get started on the changes you've requested immediately."

-0-

"No fish course with their dinners," Jimmy commented as he and Molesly entered the servants hall for their dinner. No one above or below stairs could bring themselves to call Molesly by his Christian name. "I for one don't mind having less dishes to carry."

"I'm only too glad to have my post," Molesly replied while he took his place. Mr. Carson and Thomas Barrow hadn't come down yet.

"They gave into our demands easily enough with the scheduled time off. I think we should ask for other benefits. That is what they're calling them in the papers."

"Calling what?" Thomas asked as he entered the room.

"Things your employer supplies. They're called benefits," Jimmy replied.

"Our employer supplied this meal your about to consume," Thomas reminded him. "Some would say it is a benefit of the job depending on taste."

"Why can't we ask for more benefits?" Jimmy inquired.

"A schedule of time off is not a benefit," Mrs. Hughes stated as she took her place. "It is a tool to communicate clearly when members of staff should be working and when they should not. It was embarrassing to say the least to broach the subject with her ladyship."

"We have the right to have time off," Jimmy replied. "What do you have to say in all this Mr. Bates?"

Mr. Bates had been moody and brooding over the last year. Every time Anna went with Lady Mary on one of her weekends or trips to London, his mood got darker to the point where he seldom spoke to the other staff members.

"I've had enough of my wife having to go off whenever Lady Mary takes a mind to go here or there," Mr. Bates replied. "This time it was with less than a half days notice. I've had about enough of it."

"Are you saying you're unhappy with your positions here?" Mrs. Hughes inquired.

"I'm saying it wasn't something either Anna or I considered when we entered into our union," John Bates replied seriously.

Just then Mr. Carson entered the room. Everyone got to their feet and then sat down again for their meal.

"What hadn't you considered Mr. Bates?" Mr. Carson inquired.

"I was commenting my wife and I hadn't considered the amount of separation we would have in our current positions," Mr. Bates replied.

"I don't see anyway around it," Mr. Carson said. "Travel and trips to London and country homes are part of the job. Are you unhappy with the situation?"

"I'm not particularly pleased with it at the moment," John Bates replied. He returned to his dinner without another word. Thomas Barrow got a slight smile on his face but said nothing. The rest of the room busied themselves with their dinners and made no comment.

-0-

"I'm surprised you haven't headed off to a house party," Tom commented to Rose as they entered the drawing room after dinner a few days after Tom had let the family know about the household budget shortfall.

"I had an invitation but it didn't appeal," Rose replied with a smile. "I was in the mood for some time with the family, so here I am."

"I was very interested in the comment you made about diversified economies. Would you care to discuss your thoughts further?" Tom inquired. He was hoping Rose's sudden comment the other night wasn't a passing fancy. Since Sarah had left town he had come to realize he missed someone to discuss current affairs and view points with, but he certainly didn't miss Sarah's brand of dictating what she thought everyone else should think.

"I don't know that I have much to contribute to things around the estate," Rose replied. "My basis of understanding is all international politics."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," Tom said with a tinge of disappointment.

"You're never a bother," Rose replied.

"Rose come and make a forth for bridge," Edith called to her from across the room.

"I've just promised Tom a game of chess," Rose replied quickly. The rest of the family moved to the bridge table. Isobel Crawley was over for dinner. With Robert playing they were all occupied with the game.

"Rose, I don't play chess very well," Tom said quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"I do," Rose replied just as quietly. "I played quite often with my father when my mother wasn't about to ruin our fun."

They moved to a corner where there was a chess set on a small table near the windows.

"You're not cold with the chill from the windows?" Tom asked her. The layers and stiffness of his tuxedo provided him with ample protection against the draft.

"The cool air will keep me alert and give me an advantage," Rose said with a slight smile. She picked up a white pawn and a black, mixed the two then held out her closed hands for Tom to choose. He tapped the hand holding the white pawn.

Rose didn't comment as Tom made his opening move. She waited until they were each two moves into the game before she spoke in a low voice so as not to be overheard.

"My father taught me the political world is much like a game of chess," Rose said thoughtfully. "Sometimes it's better to let the other person make the first move, sometimes not. You have to read the situation before you make an aggressive move."

Tom looked at the board and moved his knight. Rose moved but didn't block him.

"At times it is best not to let your opponent think they have the upper hand," she said quietly after his next move. "While other times you don't want to reveal yourself too quickly." She hadn't raised her voice or even looked like she was paying that much attention to the game. Rose looked into Tom's eyes. She was leaning forward with a slight smile. "I think the greatest lesson of this game that applies to the political world and perhaps farming is to never, never underestimate your opponent or take a situation for granted."

Tom was momentarily transfixed by Rose's words. There was something different about her tonight. When she spoke it was as though she were in complete control of the situation without letting on. The strength under her pretty, flirtatious demeanor that she kept well hidden was obvious. For a moment it was as though there was a tension in the air that drew his undivided attention. He couldn't take his eyes from hers.

"Check mate," she said sitting back in her chair.

Tom looked down to see his king over with Rose's pieces clearly in control of the board.

"You are very skilled in the art of war," he said in surprise. "This is what this game is isn't it."

"That and other things," Rose replied with a secretive smile. She began setting the board up for another game.

"What do you really think of the factory and mine owners lowering wages to maximize profits. That is what is leading to all this unrest?" Tom asked her with a hushed voice. He glanced towards the others who were engrossed in their game of bridge and not paying them any attention. He made a move to start. Rose stopped his hand with a light touch and guided him through a more strategic opening move.

"I think we are all in for a change," she replied softly. She bit her lip slightly. "There isn't as much to go around in any circle and people are going to have to wake up and realize it."

She guided him through a few more moves. Tom could see the definite advantages she was teaching him on the game board already.

"Now you can play a bit on your own," Rose said softly. "As to your original question, I think people can't deny there isn't the funds to maintain a lifestyle with a great deal of expensive pursuits much longer. You only have to look at the royals on the continent who are loosing absolutely everything and the country houses falling one after the other to death taxes to see it."

"I think diversification is the key," Tom replied in a soft voice with a slight frown as he tried to concentrate on their game.

"If it can be done without too much financial pressure on the rest of the operation," Rose replied. "Too much diversification is as bad as not enough."

"You would make an exceptional politician," Tom commented.

"I'm not my mother," Rose replied with sudden irritation. She made an aggressive move that had Tom in check.

"I never said you were," Tom replied calmly and quietly. "You're a brilliant woman in your own right. I meant it as a compliment. I would like to see this side of you more often."

"Thank you, Tom. I will take that as a compliment as you meant it. I have no desire to control the world around me as most politicians do." Rose's voice had returned to a softer tone.

"You don't think there are those who are trying to make a better world?"

"Everyone has their own reasons for being in charge," Rose replied. She made a few more moves and easily beat him again. "To win an argument against someone you have to understand what their reasons are. Once you do that, you have the upper hand. My father taught me that."

"Would you be interested in continuing with chess lessons in the future?" he asked with a slow smile. Rose had some surprising things to say when she decided to let them out. The conversation they were having was exciting and ever so slightly daring.

"As long as you promise to listen and not cut me off if I say something you don't like."

"I'm quite enjoying getting to know this side of you," Tom replied sincerely.

"I'm quite enjoying myself as well," Rose replied. "Only one thing Tom."

"What's that?" he asked while resetting the board.

"I'd like to sit closer to the fire. I am a trifle chilled."

"I thought it gave you the upper hand," he said with a smile as he picked up the chessboard to move it closer to the fire.

"There is one thing you should know about me," Rose replied getting up to follow him across the room. "Actually, two."

"Being?"

"I don't like to expose my weaknesses and I dislike being cold." She laughed slightly as she took a seat closer to the warmth of the fire.

"I already knew you disliked the cold," Tom replied. "We have lived in the same house for the last two years. Time for one more game before I go up to check on the children."

"Tell me something about you I don't already know?" Rose asked with a smile as they started the last game of the evening.

"I don't like the smell of pigs," Tom replied with a grin.

"And yet you started a pig operation?" Rose asked with a slight laugh.

"I hired someone else to look after them right away didn't I?" Tom replied with an equal smile. "I remember you once went to comment on the pigs when we first purchased, but Lord Grantham would let you say a thing. What do you know about pigs?

"Well, when I lived in Scotland we had pigs on the estate," Rose began with a light coming to her eyes.

-0-

For the next few weeks life at the Abbey seemed to run the same as it always had with the exception that Tom and Rose had started spending one or two evenings a week together when Rose was home ostentatiously to play chess. Mary returned from her week in London and her parents invited guests to dinner at least twice a week. Edith was occupied with writing articles. Things below stairs were quiet. The new schedule had given the staff a sense of accomplishment and direction.

Near the middle of November Mary suddenly announced she had heard from Charles Blake. He and Evelyn Napier would be in the area for work and had asked to stay for the week and were arriving that afternoon. Mary and Cora immediately planned a party for that evening and invited a group of ten guests who both men were acquainted with.

"I'm sorry your ladyship," Miss Baxter said calmly when Cora told her of the impromptu party that evening. "There is a wedding this afternoon of a close friend. I don't feel I can miss it."

"Oh no, Miss Baxter," Cora replied. "I was counting on you mending my black chiffon for this evening. I so wanted to wear it."

"Perhaps Anna or Mrs. Hughes can complete the task this afternoon while I'm off," Miss Baxter suggested. "The schedule does show that I'm off today. I asked for this day specifically two months ago."

"I didn't think having a schedule would mean things weren't flexible as they were in the past," Cora said. "I don't think Anna or Mrs. Hughes will mend my dress as well as you could do it. Won't you reconsider?" The last was said with a slight pout.

"I'm sorry milady. I'll do as much as I can this morning, but I don't know if I'll be able to finish all the hand work on your dress before my time off," Miss Baxter said. Today was important to her. She had asked for the afternoon months in advance and confirmed with Mrs. Hughes on Monday she would have the free time. She was attending the wedding with Mr. Molesly and they had planned on a special meal out for the two of them before they returned to the Abbey that evening. Here it was four days later and Lady Grantham was trying to change things to her own needs. Everything downstairs was in chaos with everyone trying to accommodate such a large party with so little notice.

"Very well, I'll just have to choose something else, you can prepare before you leave on your afternoon," Cora said when she could see she wasn't going to cajole Miss Baxter into moving her afternoon free.

"Perhaps the blue silk, milady?" Miss Baxter asked as she turned to the wardrobe to fetch the dress. A smile curved her lips. It was a small victory, but one she felt she deserved. She was feeling more in control of her own life all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I don't like this one bit," Mr. Carson huffed to Mrs. Hughes and Thomas Barrow that afternoon. "Where is the pride in the family, the desire to keep up standards?"

"I'd say the desire is to keep a promise to stand up with a couple who are getting married," Thomas Barrow replied calmly. "You can't blame Miss Baxter and Mr. Molesly for sticking to the time table. If anything you should be blaming Lady Grantham and Lady Mary for deciding to have twelve extra for dinner with only a few hours notice."

"I'm getting too old for this. Nothing is the same as it was," Mr. Carson said.

"I for one am glad things aren't as they were," Thomas replied. "If you'll excuse me Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes, I'll see to the finishing the setting the dining room for tonight."

"Carry on, Mr. Barrow," Mr. Carson said. He took a seat heavily in his office once Thomas had left. "I just don't know what things are coming to."

"Now the rooms have been aired and are ready for the guests. I've put everyone on for an extra two hours this evening with a promise of an additional two hours off on Sunday afternoon as compensation," Mrs. Hughes said while ignoring Mr. Carson's blustering. "Mrs. Patmore assures me the meal is well in hand as long as the provisions you've telephoned for are delivered on time."

"You have your side of things well in hand, Mrs. Hughes," Mr. Carson replied. "I'm feeling rather out of sorts. This isn't how we've always done things."

"I suggest you stop sitting there feeling sorry for yourself," Mrs. Hughes stated. She suddenly felt an overwhelming irritation with Mr. Carson's whining. "I have work to get to and I suggest you do the same."

"Yes, I must get to the wine cellar and prepare tonight's selection," Mr. Carson said with sigh while he got up to get to work.

-0-

"Evelyn, how nice to see you again so soon," Edith said as she entered the main hall accompanied by Rose. Mary, Cora and Robert were already chatting with the men who had just arrived. Edith held out her hands to Evelyn then grazed his cheek with a kiss.

"Edith it's always good to be back and see a friendly face," Evelyn replied. He had been interested in Mary but now with the gossip swirling around her and Lord Gillingham and the obvious interest she was showing in Charles Blake, he'd realized Mary was not about to pick him or anyone else anytime soon. It seemed she was back to her old tricks from before her marriage to Matthew Crawley.

"Evelyn, Charles, welcome," Rose added.

"I've been looking forward to hearing about your trip to Ireland," Edith continued talking to Evelyn. "You must tell me everything you've discovered about the farming there."

"Edith can't you let the man enjoy himself," Mary said dismissively. She wasn't about to let Edith steal the limelight. She was back in the social circles in London full force and with it came her old rivalry with her sister.

"Many people find discussing their work enjoyable, Mary," Edith shot back. She wasn't about to let her sister intimidate her. This last while she had been thinking it was time to get back in the game a bit. Discussing work had been something she enjoyed with Michael. Perhaps it was the road to take with Evelyn and some of the other men she was acquainted with. Whatever Rose and Tom had found to talk about, she had certainly captured his attention this last while. Edith was quite sure it wasn't polite drawing room small talk.

"I don't know if you would find my research particularly enjoyable," Evelyn commented to Edith.

"We won't know unless we take the time to find out will we?" Edith said flirting with the man slightly. "I've read the crops in Northern Ireland are quite different than here due to the increased rainfall."

"That's quite true," Charles Blake commented when Edith's comment caught his attention.

"Hardly something to concern ourselves with when we have an estate here to run," Mary said bandying the verbal tennis ball back from her sister.

"You have an estate to run, Mary," Edith commented. "I'm merely expressing my own interest and hoping to gain insight from someone with an expert's knowledge on the topic."

"Girls, let the men get upstairs and freshened up before you engage them in serious conversation," Robert said with a slight frown.

"We're hardly girls Papa," Edith replied. "I for one certainly don't feel like a girl any longer."

"Truthfully neither do I," Rose commented.

Both Evelyn and Charles had smiles on their faces. It was obvious the Crawley sisters and their cousin were on the hunt for men. The next few days would make for an interesting stay.

-0-

"It was a lovely wedding wasn't it?" Phyllis Baxter commented once she and Mr. Molesly were seated in the restaurant they had selected for their afternoon free.

"It was. I wish Millie and Peter all the best for their future together," Mr. Molesly replied. "I thought the church was nicely decorated."

"It was," Phyllis agreed.

"I've been looking forward to us having this time alone," Mr. Molesly said. "Well not alone exactly," he fumbled.

"I understand. Away from the prying eyes of the rest of the staff."

"Yes, well I wanted to say… I enjoy our time together very much, Miss Baxter."

"You may call me Phyllis."

"Thank you Phyllis, what I wanted to say is…I'm not a man with much behind me. I'm not young and I don't see myself as ever being particularly prosperous, but I was wondering if you would be interested," Mr. Molesly could feel his collar tightening in his nervousness. He voice went up an octave. "An understanding," he finally managed to blurt.

"Joseph, I do enjoy our time together very much. I look forward to it even," Phyllis, replied. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Your answer is no then," he said crestfallen. "I know I'm not…"

"Please let me finish," she replied. "There are things about me you don't know. If anyone found out it would ruin your good name. I couldn't bear it."

"What could you possibly have to hide?" Mr. Molesly asked.

"You must never reveal this to a living soul." She still hadn't looked up.

"Whatever it is, it isn't you. It can't be."

"My father is in a penal colony in Australia for robbery."

"Is this what Thomas Barrow has been holding over your head?" Joseph Molesly asked with sympathy.

Phyllis nodded and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.

"My father robbed his father's shop. Mr. Barrow and I were children in the same block. My father had lost his job. He was desperate. I know it doesn't excuse what he had done. Once my father went to prison we were outcasts. I lost my post and took in sewing so we could eat."

"That's neither here nor there," Joseph replied. "They weren't your actions. They were the actions of a desperate man. The father's sins don't rest with the child."

"You're such a good man. There are many who wouldn't be so forgiving if they found out."

"There is nothing to forgive," he said. "There are things in everyone's past they rather not have on display for public viewing."

Phyllis finally looked up with a look of relief on her face. She smiled at him weakly.

"An understanding then?" he asked hopefully. Phyllis managed to nod her ascent.

"It will be a very long while before I'm able to support a wife. I hope you can be patient."

"We have all the time in the world," she replied.

"Not too much time. I would like to wed before I die."

Phyllis smiled and then laughed slightly at the serious look on his face.

"I'm sure we won't have to wait that long," she said with a slight flush.

-0-

The hot topic of conversation that evening at the Abbey over dinner was the declining wages in the industry sector and the labor unrest.

"People are fools if they think they can lower wages to keep the status quo," Charles Blake stated with annoyance. He cut his meat and poked it with his fork harder than he'd meant to. "Commodity prices are falling, you can't expect to keep profit margins the same or higher in a depressed market."

"The factories can't be allowed to fail," another man who was a principal shareholder in a mine and a factory stated. "The shareholders expect dividends which in turn go into the general economy."

"Nonsense," Charles shot back quickly.

"Gentlemen, need I remind you there are ladies present," Robert scolded.

"Actually Cousin Robert, I have something to say on the subject," Rose said leaning forward slightly from where she was seated between Evelyn Napier and another man.

"Rose, now is not the time," Robert scolded her with a frown.

"I would be interested to hear what Rose has to say," Charles said.

"As would I," Tom added. Robert rolled his eyes slightly at Tom's statement.

"Thank you Charles, Tom," Rose said before she continued. "It seems there is a lesson to be learned on the treatment of workers from the current state of affairs in Russia. The common people there were pushed until they felt they had no choice but to revolt. Perhaps it would be prudent to head that warning and not make the same mistakes in our own country."

"From the reports of those who have escaped, the Russians have swapped one oppressor for another. Nothing has changed," one of the men down the table blustered imperiously.

"That does seem to be the case," Rose affirmed. "But if the original oppressor had been more concerned with the welfare of the common citizen, the situation would not have come to what it is. Charles is quite correct when he says our lifestyles must and will change. My point is that it would be unfortunate if our own were to end in violence as the Russian nobility's has. We have the benefit of our neighbors experience to tell us lowering wages is not the correct answer to the problem."

"Rose!" Cora exclaimed in horror.

"Bravo," Evelyn said with a look of admiration. Tom and Charles were smiling at Rose appreciatively while most of the rest of the table was looking at her with shocked looks on their faces. Old lady Grantham had her fork half way to her mouth suspended in mid air. Edith was looking at her plate and smiling while Mary quickly plastered a smile on her face to save the situation.

"Well said, Rose," Mary said quickly. "I think we've all had enough of dreary politics for the time being. Who here is thinking of attending the New Year's shoot?"

The older men at the table including Robert were diverted with talk of the hunt, while the younger were still smiling while continuing with their meals. Violet gradually managed to set down her fork. This was one of the few times in her life that she was speechless.

"You'll have your knuckles wrapped for that one," Tom commented to Rose once the attention had shifted away from her.

Charles and Evelyn snickered slightly.

"Oh pish," Rose replied. "Who's up for dancing after dinner?"

"If you like Rose," Tom replied.

"What do you have to say in all this?" Evelyn asked Edith who was sitting on the other side of him.

"I don't think lowering wages is the answer to anything on an estate," Edith commented quietly. "People need to be able to feed their children and know they have a warm bed to come home to at the end of a long day. I'm all for the new public health as well. If I were a parent I would certainly sleep better knowing my child had access to medical care if they needed it."

"It seems we're surrounded by radical women," Evelyn commented.

"Good. It's about time," Charles replied before Mary diverted his attention onto herself.

-0-

Mary frowned slightly in annoyance as she watched first one man then another dance with Rose after dinner. Her cousin had certainly made a splash with over half the male guests in attendance including Charles. Evelyn had asked Rose to dance more than once and was currently moving onto the dance area with Edith. At the moment Tom and Rose were dancing together while Charles was speaking to her mother.

Mary wasn't sure why Rose's sudden popularity was irking her to no end. She and Edith had always had a rivalry. It was obvious Edith was making a play for Evelyn but Mary doubted her sister would hold his attention for more than an evening. It was Rose she was feeling unsure of. Usually Rose was occupied with men her own age, off to one party or another or amusing herself with one pastime or another.

This last while there was something about Rose that seemed different. Whatever it was it was definitely making the men around her sit up and take notice. Rose's statement at the dinner table didn't worry Mary. She was confident in her own ability to attract a man. She still wasn't sure which one she preferred. When she spent time with Tony, she would think he was perfectly suited to her. There was mutual attraction and deep affection, but his financial situation wasn't that different from hers. It bothered her a bit that Tony didn't seem as concerned with the day-to-day running of his estate as she was. Charles on the other hand was always challenging her and had an excitement about him that Tony lacked. Charles would one day inherit a fortune that even the death taxes wouldn't be able to deplete. But the title he would inherit was somewhat lesser than hers. Evelyn was a dear, but he didn't make her blood race or send shivers down her spine as the other two did. She still didn't think she was quite ready to marry again. She still missed Matthew something terrible although she was getting much better at hiding it.

Mabel Lane Fox's gossip mongering was an obvious ploy to get back with Tony. Mary had decided to play it up rather than hide from it as she had the last time there was gossip. She had kept Tony so completely occupied while they were in London he hadn't had a moment to spend with Mabel or even speak to her when she was at a party they had attended together. At the moment Mary was making her way back around the room to Charles while speaking to one guest or another. She had no intention of letting Charles or Tony have enough time on their hands to make a play for another woman until she had made her own decision.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Everyone: Thank you so much for reading. I'm working quite far ahead in this story from where it is published and as often happens I find something in the story line that isn't working so I have to back up and change a bit before it goes out. Hopefully I'll have the next few chapters ready to go for one a day for you to read. I'm trying to finish this before the new season starts. I usually write 3000 to 6000 words a day so it should happen barring any major problems._

Chapter Five

"You were absolutely brilliant at dinner," Tom praised Rose while they were dancing together. "You had everyone's attention and were bang on. You could have been addressing parliament and with perfect style."

"I shocked them is more in line with what happened," Rose replied with a smile. "You know I'm going to get an earful tomorrow."

"You've given this place a bit of a shake up, which is what it needs," Tom replied.

"I thought you'd settled into the life here," Rose said.

"I have as much as I ever will. My reasons are not something I'll bore you with."

"Why would I find your reasons boring?"

Tom looked at her with a surprised expression.

"I wouldn't think anyone around here really cares what I think or do with my personal life."

"Why wouldn't I?" Rose replied. "I'm not always all parties and dancing."

"No, you aren't," Tom agreed.

Rose looked at him with a slight frown. She didn't make any comment. This last while their relationship had shifted but she couldn't put her finger on it. Tom had complimented her a number of times over the last weeks. She was quite certain the things he said were sincere but they were very different from the declarations of her beauty and charm she had come to expect from the young men she had been associating with. They made her feel appreciated for possibly the first time in her life and ever so slightly look forward to the next.

-0-

A trip to look at a bunch of pigs was hardly a romantic outing Edith thought as she walked beside Evelyn towards the barns on Saturday afternoon. It was as much an outing to speak to Timothy Drewe and inquire after her daughter Marigold as to get Evelyn to herself. She'd asked Evelyn about his work and listened attentively while he talked. It seemed to be doing the trick and he was starting to notice her. The walk today had been his idea, although regarding the livestock had been hers.

"Pigs were a good choice," Evelyn was saying. "The price for live animals has shifted very little over the last few years."

"They're dreadful smelly things, but everyone does love their bacon," Edith replied smiling at him. "That if anything should keep the prices high."

"A very practical attitude," Evelyn replied with a slight laugh.

"The pigs are Mary's project, but I think there is something rather comforting about farm animals. They go about their lives with their only real concern being if the trough is full when they want to eat."

"A bit like people wouldn't you say?" Evelyn said. "They forget things until they want them and then want it all."

"You're sounding disillusioned," Edith remarked.

"Perhaps more tired than disillusioned. My work has been quite demanding this last while."

"And I've kept you talking about it. You should have said something."

"I appreciate someone wanting to hear about the research who isn't in the field. It is rather refreshing."

"Would a ride tomorrow after church help blow the cobwebs off if the weather holds?"

"That would be delightful. Will your sister be accompanying us?"

"Only us I'm afraid, or are you concerned with going out unaccompanied without a proper chaperone?" Edith was gritting her teeth slightly at the thought of Mary's presence.

"I think we're at a point in our lives where we can do without a chaperone," Evelyn replied.

"You never know when the need for a chaperone might arise," Edith said with a slightly teasing tone. "How do I know I'm safe?"

"You don't."

"Now I'll be looking forward to tomorrow afternoon even more," she said as they approached the barns.

-0-

Tom drove his lorry into the garage and turned the engine off. Sybie was in the seat beside him fast asleep with a blanket and her doll. Church was one point Tom had not given in on. Sunday mornings he took his daughter and headed for the Catholic church in Ripon much to Lord Grantham's disgust. If the weather was poor or for some dire reason they couldn't make the trip, Tom spent time through the day teaching his daughter the Lord's prayer or reading her simple bible stories. She still got the words to the prayer mixed up and was more interested in the sheep and birds in the pictures of the stories than the stories themselves, but Tom was determined she not be raised Church of England.

Sybie woke up as soon as the engine stopped. He never failed to marvel how she could fall asleep anywhere and then wake up with energy to spare.

"May we visit the ponies, Daddy?" Sybie asked as soon as he had helped her down from her seat.

"After a trip to the water closet and we say hello to everyone else. George may like to come," Tom replied.

He knew his daughter's habits well enough to know a trip to the water closet was first on the agenda wherever he took her. If not she would be squirming within minutes. He hadn't been paying close enough attention once and they had had an accident without a change of clothes along the previous year. It had been one of many lessons in single parenting he wasn't about to repeat.

Once the trip to the water closet and hand washing was taken care of Tom headed into the library with Sybie by the hand to find out where everyone was and then collect George for the promised trip to the stables. He was surprised to find Rose and Charles sitting in the library with no one else about. Tom felt a momentary pang of jealousy and then quickly chided himself. There was no reason Rose couldn't have a conversation with one of the men visiting the house.

"Hello Sybie, did you have a nice time at church?" Rose inquired when Sybie dashed across the room to her.

"I learned a new prayer all about Aunty Mary," Sybie exclaimed excitedly. "It must be all about her because you say Mary full of grace in it."

"I think it was about another Mary," her father reminded her gently. Charles was grinning and trying not to laugh.

"Oh, but I was thinking about Aunty Mary," Sybie said in a rush before anyone else could get a word in edgewise.

"Sybie, polite ladies say, Church was quite fine, thank you," Rose told her.

"Church was quite fine, thank you," Sybie repeated then continued without taking a breath. "Mr. Brookes owns the bake shop in Ripon. He fell asleep and was snoring so loud his wife hit him with her umbrella. Daddy says when I'm six I can go to cataclysm.

"The term is catechism but very well may be a cataclysm if you don't learn to slow down," her father said.

Rose snickered behind her hand. Charles was shaking with the restrained mirth at Sybie's complete lack of guile. Tom couldn't help but smile as well.

"What's so funny?" Sybie questioned.

"Nothing you would understand," her father replied. "Where is everyone? We were going to collect George for a trip to the stables to visit the horses."

"Mary is seeing to George. He needed a nap after Sunday school and its Nanny's half day," Rose replied. "Robert and Cora are talking to Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes about the staff and Edith and Evelyn have gone out for a ride."

"We'll go down to the stables a bit later in that case," Tom said. Sybie had settled herself on the sofa beside Rose. Tom retrieved a cup of very watered down tea for her and a cup for himself from the tray on the side before he took a seat.

"Thank you, Daddy," Sybie said. She'd had enough practice holding a cup and saucer she managed it quite well. Rose quickly spread her napkin over Sybie's lap just in case.

"Is there a problem with the staff?" Tom asked.

"It seems almost all of them are off this afternoon and Cousin Cora invited the reverend, his wife and two other couples for dinner, plus Cousin Violet," Rose replied.

"A bit of a conundrum when the staff are off," Charles commented.

Tom didn't comment. The house was Cora's domain, his only responsibility was to review the budget periodically and ensure the house wasn't draining the rest of the estate too drastically.

"Will you be busy with your work in the next few days?" Tom asked Charles.

"Yes, I think we'll be over to Thursk tomorrow and then around Haxby the following days," Charles replied. "There's more than enough to do to keep us both busy for the week."

Sybie was watching Rose and imitating her movements when she took a sip from her teacup exactly. Tom smiled as he watched his daughter. She idolized her older cousin and her aunts and was forever trying to imitate them.

"Why did I ever agree to scheduled time off for the staff?" Cora said as she entered the library.

"Have you straightened out your issues?" Charles inquired to be polite.

"We've decided on a buffet dinner to make things simpler," Cora replied. "There aren't enough on for anything more elaborate."

"A buffet can be quite refreshing," Rose replied. "People like change once in a while. We should ask Edith to play the piano after dinner and sing a few songs."

"That might prove interesting," Charles said. "You can put me down for a song or two."

Tom's eyes narrowed slightly when Rose turned a smile on Charles. He didn't know what was wrong with him but this afternoon Charles was getting on his nerves no end.

"I'll sing one for you myself," Tom blurted out suddenly.

"Tom I didn't know you sang," Cora said in surprise.

"Daddy you're not going to go to jail are you?" Sybie asked suddenly with wide eyes.

"Why ever would Daddy go to jail?" Cora asked her in surprise.

"Daddy sings songs in Irish. He said if anyone heard him he could go to the jail," Sybie replied seriously.

"I won't sing that type of song, Sybie. I'm not going to go to jail," Tom said with color coming to his cheeks. "You shouldn't repeat everything you hear."

"Nanny says you shouldn't say things you don't want others to repeat," Sybie informed him.

"That's a good rule," Rose commented.

"One you haven't been abiding this last while Rose," Cora scolded her. She still hadn't forgiven Rose for her statements at dinner last night. She hadn't had a chance to get Rose on her own yet today, but when she did she was going to give her a good scolding.

"Perhaps if more people repeated the things Rose said last night," Charles contributed. "We would have fewer problems with labor unrest."

"I see I won't get anywhere with you younger set," Cora said. "Sybie would you like to come upstairs with me and see if George is awake now."

"Yes, please Grandmamma," Sybie said. Rose took her teacup from her before she got off the sofa. "If George is awake Daddy will take us to see the horses."

"Perhaps I'll come along," Cora replied as she led Sybie out of the library.

"Your statements at dinner last night were rather interesting," Charles commented to Rose once the three of them were on their own.

"No repercussions yet?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The only repercussion will be if people don't listen to common sense," Rose said seriously then changed the topic abruptly. "Tell me what songs do the two of you plan to sing tonight? Nothing too revolutionary I hope, Tom. I don't think Cousin Violet's heart could take it after dinner last night."

"I have something you might like in mind," he replied with a small smile. "I'll save it for a surprise."

-0-

Lord Grantham stepped out the side door of the Abbey with an umbrella in his hand in case it rained. He had made his standard excuse to his wife that his dog needed a walk to wear off some energy. This afternoon had been a hard conversation with his housekeeper and butler and he was feeling in need of a breath of fresh air. This last while it seemed the traditions he had been raised with and his beliefs surrounding his place in the world had slipped out of his grasp a little further. Today had been another slip of the old life he couldn't quite hold onto.

Cora had invited guests for dinner this morning at church as they had done many times in the past. When they had gotten home and let Carson know they would be expecting an additional seven for dinner, Carson had gotten an exasperated look on his face and told them the majority of the staff had been given an additional two hours off after church this morning due to the impromptu dinner party through the week. There was only Molesly, Mr. Barrow, Mrs. Hughes and himself on for the afternoon. The cooks and everyone else wouldn't be back until at least three. There wasn't any time to prepare a meal for last minute guests let alone the other preparations.

He and Cora had wound up having a meeting with Carson and Mrs. Hughes. They had talked about the new schedule, the difficulty in securing staff and the recent decent amongst the servants. Young people weren't going into service. Even with the problems in the factories and mining there were often no replies to advertisements for service positions. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were worried about loosing the staff they already had. The young people these days would rather do anything than go into a life of service. It wasn't how it was in Robert's father's time and it certainly wasn't how it had been when he was younger. Since the war, he was feeling more and more out of touch with the world. Times were changing and at such a drastic pace at times he felt he couldn't keep up with it all.

These days when he went into town his wasn't the only motorcar on the streets. There were more and more belching exhaust and honking their hooters. Every office had a telephone and secretaries clacking madly on typewriters. The days of clerks and scribes writing letters by hand was gone. The worst change of all was going on right under his very nose and he felt completely helpless to stop it.

The young women of the house had suddenly become outspoken on their views with current events and Rose's political statements were beyond unsettling. Mary had always been outspoken and she had been the one they promoted and doted on. Now Edith had found a career in her own right. Since the loss of Michael Gregson she had grown a backbone she hadn't had before and was more confident in her dealings with the opposite sex. Her outing this afternoon with Evelyn was proof of that. She'd been busy bending the man's ear with questions and comments on the state of farming and estate management ever since he had arrived. Edith seemed to know a great deal more about estate management than he had ever imagined and had expressed a number of views that weren't in keeping with his own.

And Rose! He could have wrung her neck last night at dinner. She had clearly intruded on a man's world last night. The worst of it was it had sounded exactly like something her father would say and she had been correct in her logic and statements. Even worse was the way the younger men were cheering her on as though she were making a speech in the House of Lords.

Robert ground his teeth at the thought. Rose could easily take her brother's place in the House and set the entire country on its ear at the rate she was going. They were going to have to watch her incase she suddenly decided to read law and go join her older brother in the high power legal and political circles in London. What was wrong with the younger set? Didn't they want a home and family? Why did they need to be so outspoken all the time?

The way his house and estate were being run was changing constantly. In the old days they would have kept up the household standards no matter what. Today that wasn't possible with Mary truly in control and taking Tom's council on everything to do with the estate. This afternoon he and Cora had complained to her about the restrictions on the household budget and the staff's hours being set. Rather than siding with her parents, she replied there was sufficient to keep the household running with a reasonably high standard but the new schemes were equally as important. They were what were needed to keep the estate running in the future. He'd been shocked at her indifference to the inconvenience. Just before he'd come out Cora had told him Rose was planning a musical evening as the entertainment with the guests and family taking turns singing and leading songs. He'd made a hasty exit outdoors where he could pretend for twenty minutes or so that he was still the Lord and master of his domain.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Chapter Six

Robert stuck a smile on face that evening as the guests were arriving and kept it there. They'd had a few of these "picnic" style dinners over the years since Cora's mother had come up with the idea. Cora regarded them as "fun" where he had hated every last one and his mother had declared them entirely too "American." So far the evening was going well. They'd had three songs where everyone sang along and Mary and Charles were just getting up to sing Tea for Two with Edith on the piano. The song had been a huge hit the previous year. As they sang and acted out the lyrics the song was too suggestive for Robert's tastes. He glanced over to his mother expecting to see a disapproving look. There she was smiling and taping her toe along with the tune obviously enjoying herself.

The older crowd were definitely there as an audience as Rose, Edith and Mary had taken over orchestrating the musical portion of the evening. Robert was surprised when Rose grasped Tom by the hand and pulled him up reluctantly beside the piano.

"Everyone, Tom has promised to sing a song for us. He says it's a surprise and won't tell me what it is. Its too late to back out now, Tom."

"This is a genuine surprise," Mary said. "I have no idea what it is either."

"This song is one of Rose's favorites judging by how often she plays the recording. It's called All Alone," Tom said once Rose had gone to retake her seat. He had asked Edith if she had the sheet music earlier and they had done a quick practice while everyone was upstairs changing before the guests arrived. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He'd sung in the choir at church as a boy and more times than he could count at family gatherings and get-togethers before his change in lifestyle. He was a bit out of practice and had felt reasonably certain earlier he could pull it off, but standing here in front of the Crawleys and their group of guests he was having second thoughts.

Edith played the opening bars of the song.

"All alone," he began. "I'm so all alone, There is no one else but you."

He continued with the song that was incredibly popular and a huge hit at all the nightclubs. Rose had the recording and played it regularly. He'd heard it so often as he passed her room he knew it was one of her favorites. Tom was nervous enough he didn't look around the room other than a quick glimpse up to see Rose smiling half way through. The majority of the song he watched Edith while she played or checked the words on the sheet music.

"Wondering where you are,… and how you are… and if you are all alone too," he finished the ballad. There wasn't a sound in the room as the last notes died away. He looked up quickly to see all of the ladies in the room dabbing their eyes with their hankies. Rose had a large smile on her face and was watching him. The men were sitting in stunned silence.

"That wasn't at all what I was expecting," Robert finally managed to stammer.

"Nor I. Thank you Tom that was lovely," Rose said bestowing a beaming smile on him. She got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Perhaps something more cheerful next?" Tom replied in embarrassment with color staining his cheeks. He made to retake his seat.

"Oh no," Rose said catching his arm. "You'll stay right here and help us all with the Tipperary song."

Edith started the song before Tom could protest. Mary came up to join them with Charles. The entire group sang along as everyone knew the song well. When the song died off, Thomas Barrow and Jimmy were there to freshen up everyone's drink as the singing portion of the evening broke up.

-0-

"If Mr. Branson doesn't get a kiss or two out of our Lady Rose after that I'll be very surprised," Thomas Barrow commented that evening during the staff dinner.

"It was such a romantic song and he sang it so well," Daisy said with a sigh. "If a young man sang a song like that for me I'd… well I'd…"

"Thank him politely as your better did," Mrs. Patmore informed her. The majority of the maids and the kitchen staff had sat on the stairs with the servants' door open to listen to the singing. They were often invited up if there was a professional performance, but for evenings when there was a sing along they listened from a discreet distance. The other maids twittered behind their hands. There hadn't been a one with a dry eye by the time Tom had finished All Alone.

"He looked nervous to me," Jimmy stated. "I prefer the more jovial tunes, not that romantic drippy stuff."

"It's Lady Rose's favorite song," Miss Baxter contributed. "She plays the recording almost every day. It's most likely why he selected it. To be kind."

"Thank you Miss Baxter," Mr. Carson said. "I'm sure it is."

"It's a wonder they didn't paddle her backside for her after that speech she made at dinner last night," Thomas said.

"What comment would that be Mr. Barrow?" Mrs. Hughes inquired.

"Lady Rose informed the entire room that if they didn't smarten up and treat the common people with more respect the English nobility would be facing the same fate as the Russian one," Thomas related.

"And she got away with it?" Mrs. Patmore demanded before anyone else could say a word.

"Old Lady Grantham sat there and didn't move a muscle for a good five minutes," Jimmy supplied. "I thought she was going to have a heart attack and fall face first on her plate."

"All of this modern talk isn't doing anyone any good, upstairs or down," Mr. Carson grumped.

"I thought it did everyone good not having to give up our extra time on Sunday afternoon," Jimmy said.

"Quite right," Thomas confirmed.

"Humphf," Mr. Carson replied. Mrs. Hughes couldn't help but smile as she looked at the meal on her plate.

-0-

"That was quite the performance last night," Mary said to Tom while they were out to survey the progress on the new repair garage.

"I was rather nervous. I thought I would botch the song completely," Tom replied distractedly.

"Are you planning to ask Rose for an understanding?" Mary asked.

"Mary," Tom exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. "It's not like that. I'm rather long in the tooth for her don't you think?"

"Richard Carlyle had over twenty years on me," Mary replied.

"I only remember him from chauffeuring him back and forth to the train," Tom said. "He was rather pompous."

"The two of you whisper back and forth over that chess board often enough," Mary commented.

"Rose has things to say," Tom replied not really paying attention. He was busy comparing the plans for the building to the work that had been done so far.

"Are you thinking of planting the current field this spring?" Mary asked. She could see she wasn't going to get any personal information out of Tom.

"You know I think we should hold off until the cannery is up and running and turning a profit as well as the motor repair. Rose said an odd thing the other day that made me think."

"Which was?"

"Too much diversification is as bad as too little," he replied still not paying that much attention.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Who's?"

"Rose's."

"Blue. She hates brown. It reminds of her of her mother," he replied. "I don't see the pillar the drawings show."

"We'll ask the foreman. You're trying to tell me you're not completely smitten?"

"I'm too old and I have a child."

"Oh pish as the young woman in question would say. What's my favorite color?"

"I have no idea. Why would you ask me that?" Tom replied distractedly.

"You need to make a move. Rose is more sure of herself this last while. She's drawing men like bees to honey. You could have asked her to go to the moon with you last night after that song and she would have gone."

"I…" Tom looked up from the plans with a surprised look on his face. "It doesn't matter at the moment. Rose has gone to Wales to hostess for her brother. He called this morning that his wife was taken ill at the last moment and he needs her to fill in at some charity ball or something. You weren't down yet."

"Rose isn't the type to sit around. You're one of us now. You need to find a wife who will fit in. My cousin would fit the bill perfectly."

"You're a fine one to talk," Tom replied while rolling up the plans. "Have you decided yet on one of those blokes or are you going to add another to the list?"

"I haven't decided. Truthfully when I'm with Tony, I think he's the one. Then Charles comes along and I think it's him. In a way I feel I'm being disloyal to Matthew although I know eventually I'll have to decide."

"It's not so easy when the shoe is on the other foot is it?" Tom asked.

"No, but I know we're going to turn into a pair of old fuddy duddies if we don't get on with things."

"Pick the one that suits you then," Tom replied. He was still distracted with the building.

"They both suit me," Mary said. "If you were me which one would you pick?"

"Since I'm not you, I wouldn't hazard a guess."

"Are you going to ask Rose out?" Mary asked him outright.

"I don't know," Tom replied in exasperation. "Can we get on with inspecting the job? It's about to rain. I don't fancy slogging about in the mud and I didn't bring my wellingtons."

"Were you this thick with my sister?"

"I don't remember," Tom replied with a frown wrinkling his brow. Just then the first splats of rain started to fall effectively ending their conversation and hurrying them on their task.

-0-

"I'll be going to London on Friday to see my editor," Edith said at dinner that evening. "I'll be staying with Aunt Rosamund for the weekend and head back at the beginning of the week." She hoped her hint wasn't too obvious. She and Evelyn had quite a good time on their ride the day before. Her outlook on men and how to relate to them had changed a great deal in the last few years. She had a career of her own and she didn't have to live in her sister's shadow even though her parents were constantly trying to push her into the background. Her daughter was safe with the Drewe's and no one was the wiser so far. Her reputation was safe. Michael was presumed dead from word she'd had almost a year ago. She was trying to get on with things both for her and Marigold's sake.

"What is your article on this time, Edith or dare I ask?" her mother questioned.

"How the rising costs of pretty well everything are effecting the charities," Edith replied. "With all of the refugees arriving from Russia and the surrounding area the demand is greater than ever but the funds simply don't provide what they did even a year ago."

"There will always be those looking for a handout," Robert said imperiously. He was surprised when it didn't get a rise out of Tom who was lost in thought.

"I dare say, it isn't just commoners fleeing their former homelands," Evelyn said.

"Are you coming down to London as well, Mary?" Charles asked.

"I may come for a few days if you're asking?" Mary replied with a smile.

"Then I am," Charles replied with a grin.

The dinner continued along until Robert directed a question to Tom.

"I beg your pardon? I wasn't listening," Tom replied. He'd been pushing the food around his plate and finally realized everyone else was finished while his plate was still half full.

"Is there something troubling you?" Cora asked with concern.

"Nothing that effects anyone here," Tom replied setting his napkin to the side.

Later that evening Evelyn got Tom on his own for a few minutes.

"I wanted to ask you your opinion on something," Evelyn started.

"If I can be of assistance," Tom replied.

"Well, the thing is," Evelyn cleared his throat slightly. "I've known Edith quite a long time. She seems to have changed this last while."

"She is different than she was when she was younger, but then who isn't," Tom replied.

"It's just, I know there was some difficulty years ago with some harmful stories being circulated."

"Harmful to whom?" Tom asked.

"I'd rather not say," Evelyn replied.

"I admire both of my sisters-in-law, but they are Crawleys and they're quite different. They are strong women with their own minds. My wife was no different in that respect. Whatever was going on was most likely provoked."

"Interesting," Evelyn replied thoughtfully with a glance towards where the two women were talking to Charles.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello: I'm working about three chapters ahead at the moment. I've changed Chapter 9 and 10 twice now. I write a bunch but the story feels rushed in the timeline so I go back and change a bunch. Lots of Anna and John in this one, Edith stuff coming up. The big thing I have to watch in all this is not to make the characters too nice. Real people have many different parts of their personalities with nice times and rotten times. I also base a lot on the cast interviews and how they see their characters. Lilly James has said Rose does a lot of growing up and looks for something more stable, both Mary and Edith's counterparts have said they can be quite nasty. I won't use the exact word Michelle Dockery used. Hugh Bonneville I believe in a recent interview said Robert is terrible with money and would have lost everything in real life. So maybe the pushy women in his life can save him and maybe they can't. LOL_

Chapter Seven

Anna Bates entered the back door of the Abbey a few days before Christmas and set down her case. She was tired from the constant trips to London and country homes Lady Mary had been making this autumn and was ready to stay home with her husband the next while. In truth she'd had quite enough of all the constant outings and would have been quite happy to stop work altogether if she thought they could afford it.

"You're back," John stated without a hint of a smile. Things hadn't been right between them since she was raped. If anything they had gotten worse. Anna still suspected John had done away with Mr. Green and with those suspicions had come doubts about the demise of John's first wife.

"I'm back and ready to say enough," Anna replied. "We can talk about it at home."

"How was Lord Gillingham's estate?"

"We stayed with his mother at the Dower House. My room was cold, dreary and cramped, thank you very much," Anna answered tiredly. "How are things here?"

"About the same as always," John replied. "The cottage feels empty without you."

"I have tomorrow free all day unless Lady Mary takes a notion," Anna said.

"Good," John said finally smiling. "I'll ask Lord Grantham for the day as well, then we can have our talk."

"Yes, if you can manage it," Anna replied. She smiled wearily as she headed to the kitchens for a hot cup of tea before she made her way upstairs to unpack Lady Mary's four cases and prepare a dress for dinner.

-0-

Tom paced back and forth in his room nervously pushing his hair back. Mary had just returned from one of her many trips away. Edith and Rose were expected back later this afternoon as well as Robert's sister Rosamund. Rose had stayed at her brother's to act as his hostess until his wife was better and then gone to a friends right after. This was her first time back since he'd sung that foolish song. Mary's words of almost a month ago had haunted him these last few weeks. He was kicking himself now for singing it.

At the time he'd told himself and everyone else that he had chosen it because it was Rose's favorite. When he'd really examined his motivations he had to admit, he'd chosen it because he wanted to get her attention away from Charles Blake. He was rather laughing at himself now. It was more than obvious Charles had eyes only for Mary but it hadn't stopped Tom from being jealous when he'd seen Rose talking to him.

When Rose had first moved to the Abbey she was a giddy girl, constantly looking for trouble and finding it around every turn. She was always kissing boys, usually the most inappropriate she could find and finding things to get into. She had described her escapades as "fun". He had described them as a pain in the neck. She'd been witty and gay and gotten herself into an engagement that was more about making her mother angry than love. Since then she'd grown up a lot.

This last while Rose was surer of herself to the point where she wasn't afraid to express her opinions. Mention of her mother still made her angry but it was as though she had suddenly decided she didn't need her mother's or anyone else's approval. She was definitely growing up and doing it on her own terms.

At first he'd scoffed at Mary's assessment of the situation. He wasn't smitten and Rose wasn't smitten with him. At least he didn't think she was. He'd had to examine how he felt long and hard. He had to admit Rose was a beautiful woman by any stretch of the imagination. He'd reacted to her physically in the last few months more than once, but he had always pushed the thought to the side. He was twelve years older than her and in his opinion too old. After his talk with Mary, which he had dubbed Mary's talk at him, he'd started to notice the age differences in the aristocratic circles when people came to visit. Almost every couple that came to dinner, hunting or cards had at least a fifteen-year age gap and in some cases substantially more. The women didn't select a man or he didn't select a wife until he was at a stable place in his career. There also seemed to be a great deal of hanky panky going on once the heir was produced.

Tom still wasn't sure of his feelings where Rose was concerned. They could talk about anything and listened to what each other had to say. The thought made him take pause. It was the thing that had irked him with Sarah and one of the things he missed terribly about Sybil, that ability to share their thoughts and really understand where the other was coming from. He still didn't think Rose was struck on him. Why would she be? He had a child to care for. He worked constantly while Rose partied and visited all the time. It could never work. The thought was just too ludicrous. He'd finally admitted to himself at least he liked Rose a great deal, enough to attempt to get to know her better and see where things lead. He wasn't ready to admit anything else to himself or anyone else for that matter.

He headed downstairs to join the family in the library it wouldn't be long and the family would be congregating in the library for tea. Mary should be back by now and the others would be home soon. The word home made him stop on the stairs and take pause. This was his home now and would be for the foreseeable future. One way or another he had to get things sorted out in his own mind with regard to Rose.

-0-

Edith walked along the hall heading towards the landing. She breathed a heavy sigh. Christmas was all about family yet her daughter was spending it with another and bonding with them. She sighed again. As she passed Mary's room she noticed George sitting on the end of his mother's bed happily chattering to her while he played with a pair of toy soldiers Mary had brought back for him from London. Every trip to London Mary selected one or two more. He would have an entire army at the rate Mary was going. He would have happy memories of his childhood in the nursery Edith couldn't help thinking wistfully.

She proceeded down the hall to Rose's room. She could hear the sound of a lively tune playing on the record player as she approached. Rose was always upbeat and gay and full of the latest from whatever party she had been to. 'I could do with some cheering up,' Edith thought as she tapped on the door and then entered when Rose called for her to come in.

"Oh my, a girls' party," Edith said as she entered the room. Sybie was seated on Rose's vanity stool with a headband with a large white ostrich feather sticking up from it. A strand of beads was around the little girl's neck. It had been folded three times to make it small enough for her to wear. Rose was busy emptying her cases and hanging her dresses in the wardrobe.

"Aunty Edith, Rose is letting me wear her things," Sybie said happily.

"You look very nice, Sybie," Edith said. She put on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes for the little girl's benefit. She leaned down to exchange a kiss on the cheek with Sybie. A pair of arms went around her neck. Edith hugged her back and closed her eyes while she absorbed the child's affection.

"How was Rosamund's?" Rose inquired while pulling a stack of lingerie from her case and moving to put it away. "I assume that was where you were staying."

"I had a meeting with my editor. It was all Rosamund's friends in the evenings."

"No Evelyn then?" Rose inquired with a mischievous smile.

"Out of town, I'm afraid," Edith replied. "We've only been out once."

"I'm sure you can find a way to spend more time," Rose said.

"Perhaps," Edith replied. "He does work a great deal."

"Then he can support you in the style in which you are accustomed," Rose said imitating her mother. Edith couldn't help but laugh. Rose moved to take the needle off the gramophone when the recording ended.

"How was the house party? You were at the Peterson's weren't you?"

"I was. You'd never guess who showed up for part of it."

"Do tell?" Edith said getting in the mood.

Sybie was playing with the tubes and bottles on the vanity. Rose checked the label on one and then placed a small dab of perfume on Sybie's wrists.

"I smell like you," Sybie exclaimed happily.

"You do," Rose replied. "Getting back to the party, Mabel was there." Rose had a wicked glint in her eye and a wide smile that said she had been up to something.

"No!" Edith exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I used my feminine wiles and pulled Maxwell Aitken's attention away from her. She's been chasing after him since the season."

"You didn't," Edith exclaimed.

"She was so angry she left after two days with some trumped up excuse," Rose replied with glee.

"So are you seeing the Honorable Maxwell Aitken now?"

"Oh please. He's positively ancient even if he is loaded," Rose replied. "He's almost old enough to be my father."

"My Daddy is old, Grandpapa is old too," Sybie piped up.

"Your father isn't that old," Rose replied. "Grandpapa and my father are the same age which makes him old enough to be my father."

"Some would say Maxwell is stable," Edith said.

"I wouldn't mind stable, but in a younger more attractive package, thank you," Rose said. "Maxwell has a double chin. It wobbles like a bowl of jelly." She shuddered. Edith couldn't help but laugh.

"Granny will want all the news from your brother's."

"There isn't much to tell. We were at his country house. Other than the fundraiser, there weren't any guests with his wife ill. I ran the house for him for the two weeks and then left for the Peterson's. It wasn't much more than approving the menus. His children were both away at school. Luckily James is a great deal like Daddy. He's nothing like Mummy. They'll be back to their London house in January when parliament goes in."

"I'm going to go and find George," Sybie announced suddenly. She hopped down off the stool.

"Leave Rose's things here," Edith reminded her. She helped Sybie take the beads and headband off.

"She's a dear even if she is into my hats and shoes like a shot if I allow her," Rose commented.

"Sybie is very like her mother at that age," Edith commented. The sadness that had left her for a few minutes was back. "George is very like his father in looks and temperament."

"They're their own person. We're not our parents even if there is a resemblance," Rose said. "Come along Edith. From that look I'd say you're in need of some cheering up. We should go to a nightclub and live a little. Do you know if your mother has invited any young men? We can always talk Tom into going."

"Perhaps I should invite Charles Blake, wouldn't that make Mary mad," Edith said with a slight laugh.

"Positively evil," Rose replied linking her arm through Edith's. "It would be the perfect opportunity to make Evelyn jealous."

"I hardly think so," Edith replied as they headed down the stairs.

"Don't be so reticent. You have plenty to offer and you are a Crawley," Rose said only half joking. She put her nose ever so slightly in the air and then laughed. "All joking aside, we'll ask Tom. You can call Evelyn. Mary can call Tony. He'll come running if she calls. If Evelyn isn't available, well check my address book and find someone you might be interested in. It's time you played the field a bit."

"Perhaps the Honorable Maxwell Aitken is free," Edith said, then had to choke back a laugh at the look on Rose's face.

-0-

"I'm not happy with you going out of town constantly," John Bates told Anna the next day.

"I'm not too happy with the situation myself," Anna replied tiredly. "When Lady Mary was married to Mr. Matthew they stayed home more often. He was a homebody. She's been down to London four times this autumn. It's wearing thin, but what do we do?"

"Are you thinking of putting in your resignation?" John asked.

"Can we afford it? We've talked of selling your mother's house and starting our own hotel but…"

"With all the labor problems and riots is it the right time?" John questioned. "I think it is the right time for us though. All the time apart isn't helping things between us. We can't even think about starting a family the way things are."

"No it isn't helping," Anna replied seriously.

"We haven't even talked about where we'd like to settle or looked into prices."

"If I give up my post there's nothing to stop Lord Grantham from traveling," Anna commented.

"The family is already going their separate ways more and more," John said. "They seldom attend the same house parties these days."

"I'll finish up the dishes, then we can walk into the village for a paper," Anna said. "We can look through the advertisements for hotels for sale. It would give us an idea of prices."

John nodded his agreement.

"Do you have any idea where you would like to go?" he asked.

"Calais," Anna replied suddenly smiling. "I've always wanted to go where it is warm."

"I think that may be out of our price range and neither of us speaks French."

"Somewhere warmer than where I was last then," Anna said. "They were so cheap. The rooms weren't heated properly. I was freezing."

"Its hard to think of giving up our first home together," John said.

"It is," Anna agreed. "I don't really want to leave our friends either but I don't think we can go on with things as they are." She got up to see to the dishes.

"No we can't," John said with narrowed eyes once her back was turned.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a small historical note, the first woman elected to the UK the House of Commons was in 1919.

Chapter Eight

"Please relay my thanks again for the Christmas hamper Lady Edith dropped off at the house the other day, Mr. Branson" Tim Drewe said. "It made our Christmas Day."

Tom paused in surprise for a moment. He was down to the piggery to talk to Tim about a shipment they had going out just after the first of the year and had wanted to discuss the details with him before the guests started to arrive for the New Year's Day shoot.

"I'll be sure to the relay the message," Tom replied. He finished his business and headed back to the Abbey. Edith had some explaining to do. They hadn't given Christmas hampers this year, as the estate couldn't afford the expense. Something was up with Edith and Tim Drewe. She was forever making excuses to go down to see the pigs although she had no real interest in pigs and commented more than once what ghastly smelly things they were. Tom couldn't help wondering if Edith were having an affair with Tim Drewe. It would make sense. The constant stopping by the man's cottage, the trips to the piggery and the moping about had been noticed by more than just him this last year. Although stopping by the man's cottage when his wife was home alone didn't add up to being an affair. Besides Tim Drewe and his wife had a pack of children with another on the way. There had been quite a bit of talk around the village when they adopted a little girl last year.

Tom stopped dead in his tracks as he was walking. The light suddenly went on. The Drewe's had taken in a baby last year right after Edith got back from one of her trips to Switzerland. Michael Gregson had left for his ill fated trip to Germany not quite a year before.

"Edith," Tom groaned. "What a mess." If he had figured out this easily the Drewe's little girl was none other than Edith and Michael Gregson's daughter, it wouldn't take others long especially if Mrs. Drewe let slip around the village about the Christmas hamper. There would be hell to pay with the family and not a thing they could do to stop the swirls of gossip that would dog everyone's heels. It would make the gossip surrounding his marriage to Sybil look like a drop in a very large bucket.

Tom went inside when he reached the Abbey and switched his wellingtons for a pair of shoes then immediately went in search of Edith. He found the women of the house in Mary's bedroom looking over a bunch of dresses.

"Tom not too tired from last night?" Rose asked him. They'd all had a good time at the nightclub the previous evening and it had been late when they returned. Tony had agreed to come early for the shoot and there was some other man who Tom didn't know that well came along as an escort for Rose, although Rose's lack of interest in the man had been obvious.

"No, not tired," he replied. "I was wondering if I might have a word with Edith in private."

"That sounds ominous," Mary said. "Don't tell me Edith has let the pigs out or some other great catastrophe."

"No gloomy faces this afternoon," Rose reminded. "It is still Christmas after all. Try to have a good time."

"I'm sure we will," Tom replied. "Edith." He motioned for her to precede him out of the room.

"I wonder what that was all about," Mary said.

"I'm sure we'll hear all about it in due course," Cora replied. "Now which dress have you decided on Mary? You can't all wear the same color for the reception tonight."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Edith inquired as soon as she and Tom were in the hall.

"It can wait until we're in the drawing room," Tom replied. He didn't say another word until they were in the drawing room with the door securely closed.

"I need to talk to you about a Christmas hamper you gave to Tim Drewe and his family. Edith you shouldn't have gone over there."

"What Christmas hamper is that?" Edith replied evasively.

"You know very darn well what I'm talking about," Tom replied. "If they mention it to anyone else in the village tongues will wag and people will start putting two and two together. It wasn't difficult after Mr. Drewe mentioned the hamper. At first I thought you were having an affair until I realized they had adopted. Why didn't you say anything?"

Tears began rolling down Edith's cheeks unchecked.

"I tried to stay away, I just couldn't," she said through her tears. Tom took out his handkerchief and handed it to her.

"I wouldn't have been able to stay away either," he said letting go of some of his anger. "When Sybil was born everyone wanted me to leave her and I couldn't. I can't imagine what you've been going through. What is the baby called?"

"Marigold. She's the sweetest baby and so like her father."

Tom nodded his understanding. He did understand some of Edith's difficulty. He was a single father and had faced a great deal of pressure when he was first widowed to give up his daughter. He couldn't and wouldn't have done it. He couldn't imagine what Edith had gone through and was still enduring.

"We didn't have a long standing affair," Edith sniffled. "It was only the once, right before Michael left. I…I loved him so much."

"Of course you did," Tom replied. "Switzerland?"

Edith nodded while wiping her tears.

"All of that doesn't deal with the problem we have on hand. How are we going to cover up that Christmas hamper so others don't find out? Does Mrs. Drewe know?"

"No, only Mr. Drewe," Edith replied.

"This is a mess," Tom said rubbing his hand around the back of his neck to ease some of the tension. "Who else knows?"

"Granny and Aunt Rosamund."

"Your Grandmother doesn't surprise me one bit," Tom said letting out the breath he had been holding. "How many hampers does the family usually give out at Christmas?"

"Around two hundred I think," Edith replied sadly.

Two hundred?" Tom gasped. "We gave twenty turkeys and a hundred pounds of potatoes to the church to hand out to the poor this year. I had to cut the rest. You know we don't have the cash to do two hundred hampers this late in the year."

"I wasn't thinking," Edith replied. "I…I wanted to see her so badly even if just for a few minutes."

"I wish you had told me sooner."

"What could you have done?"

"I don't know. Something. We could have gotten married. That would have stilled the old biddies tongues before they started to wag," Tom replied.

"I'm honored you would have considered doing that for me, but I couldn't trap you in a loveless marriage," Edith said. "I still had hope Michael would be discovered alive. It wouldn't have been right for either of us."

"No, it wouldn't have," Tom agreed in a discouraged tone. "Sybie needs a mother who isn't just a memory, it's becoming more apparent all the time. That's neither here nor there. What are we going to do to clear up this mess?"

"I'll talk to Granny. She'll have some idea. She always does," Edith replied.

"No we'll both talk to your Grandmother as soon as we can. This afternoon if we can manage it."

"Tom, thank you for being so terribly understanding."

"I may understand the spot you're in but others won't," he replied. "We're going to have to act fast."

"I'll telephone Granny now and see if she's in."

"I'll just be a minute while you do that," Tom replied. He had an overwhelming desire to see his own daughter at the moment and hold her close.

-0-

"So you've been drug into the intrigue," Violet said as she regarded Edith and Tom that afternoon.

"Not really drug in, more put two and two together," Tom replied.

"This wouldn't be happening if you had left the baby in Switzerland where she belongs," Violet scolded Edith.

"I wanted her close," Edith said quietly.

"What are you going to tell everyone prompted you to drag Edith away this afternoon?"

"That's simple enough," Edith replied. "We'll say I've overspent my allowance and Tom was trying to shield me from Papa finding out. Tom has loaned me the money to cover the shortfall."

"They'll believe that," Violet said. "A Christmas hamper, Edith how could you be so foolish."

"I wanted to see her, to hold her even if just for a moment," Edith said starting to tear up.

"What's done is done," Violet stated. "Now, how can we fix this?"

"The estate accounts don't have enough for two hundred hampers," Tom supplied. "I thought we could make up some excuse as to why the hampers were late. We could say we had decided to give them for New Years instead or some such."

Violet regarded him levelly. "It's a bit late for that but it might work," she said. She reached into her writing desk and pulled out her checkbook. "How many families do we have working directly in estate operations as Drewe does?"

"Twenty," Tom replied.

"It would be too suspicious if we suddenly gave out two hundred hampers. Take this to the grocer and have him deliver a hamper to each of those twenty families," Violet said. "Hopefully this will salvage the situation. As for you." She looked at Edith directly. "You've been lucky this time. The next time you won't be so lucky and the danger isn't past yet. I told you to leave the child in Switzerland."

"I should have moved away and kept her with me," Edith said. "I can see that now."

"You have to try to forget," her grandmother said softening to Edith's plight. "You won't do either of you any good if people were to find out. She has a happy home with parents who love her."

"She had parents who would have loved her and still do," Edith corrected. The tears were starting to flow again.

"You can best show that love by staying away. This is only a finger in the dam if it does work," Violet said with a tilt of her head. "Have the guests started to arrive?"

"They should be arriving within the hour," Tom replied. "I had best get Edith back."

"We'll stop by the grocers on the way," Edith said drying her eyes. "That way the hampers will look like something I've arranged. Thank you, Granny."

"Don't thank me too soon," Violet said. "We may be mending the fence after the horses have already left."

-0-

Rose adjusted her beaded cap over her hair as she prepared to go down for dinner the same day. Her eye caught her handbag sitting on the side of her vanity. She couldn't help but sigh. Talk of change was all around, but most were trying to hold onto the old ways in her experience. They didn't think things were going to have to change all that much. Her expenses in this next while were going to have to change drastically. Her brother had given her ten pounds to hold her over until her next allowance payment. That less the train fare and taxi to her friend's and then back to Downton was all she had in the world. She didn't have the funds for gadding about shopping and paying for taxis. She was broke.

Her time with her brother had been interesting. He was a great deal like their father and in some ways Rose had come to realize on this visit with time for them to talk, James was a great deal like herself. She couldn't help but wonder if she had been a boy and sent to school as James had when he was young if they wouldn't be even more similar now.

They had talked about everything including James' modernizing his households with labor saving devices much to his wife's disgust. He had his country home down to six staff with maids using hovers for cleaning and an electric range in the kitchen. James had made no bones about the fact he had leased out his land and thought employing a footman was a complete waste of his funds. He'd done away with a valet as well, although Helen his wife still had a ladies maid much to his disgust. Everyone thought James was old guard. He was royal inner circle, a powerful force in the House of Lords, in law making and the courts. He was a Lord in his own right. When he had something to say it was worth sitting up and taking notice. Then he would turn around and be the life of the party exactly as she would have done. Rose smiled to herself when she thought of her brother's antics at the fundraiser. He'd pulled off quite a few jokes on some of the older boorish crowd, all with a stiff upper lip and not a hint of his devilish personality underneath it all.

James had quite a bit to say on her situation as well. He'd informed her he'd gone to great lengths to stem the gossip concerning her and Jack Ross and scolded her for her foolishness. He'd then informed her she should think about a career. She was wasting the family connections by not involving herself in politics. There was no reason she couldn't run for Alderwoman and eventually MP. There were women in the House of Commons now and more getting elected all the time. Cousin Robert was entirely too old fashioned in his views on women. She should ignore the protests James was sure Robert would make. They'd had a number of long conversations on their political views. James had a way of cutting to the heart of a matter with a razor like precision. He was modern and yet old fashioned at the same time. He wanted her to select a husband and settle. If she chose not to go into politics herself, then she should select a counterpart who was up and coming and help promote his career.

Rose had gotten annoyed and informed him she was nothing like their mother. James reply was neither of them was anything like their mother, but at the same time she was wasting the opportunities life had sent her way. He had given her a lot to think about. The first point that needed her attention though was her lack of funds and how she was going to adjust her lifestyle to live within her means. Rose clipped her earrings in place and got up to head downstairs. Once the guests left she was going to make a budget for herself and decide exactly how much she could afford to spend and on what.

She laughed to herself slightly as she exited the room. She'd heard Jack Ross was performing at a second rate club in Brighton and living in a flat over a bakeshop. It could never have worked. She couldn't see herself living over a bakeshop or without at least a housekeeper to do the laundry. This last while she'd had a hefty dose of reality and she had a feeling the New Year was going to bring a great deal more changes to her life along with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daisy was preoccupied with her own thoughts that evening while she worked and not paying the house stories of the happenings upstairs any mind. She had all sorts of pastries to bake and rolls to set tonight for the luncheon at the shoot tomorrow while Mrs. Patmore orchestrated the main meal for tonight. A note had arrived this afternoon from Mason Farm. Mr. Mason had come down with pleurisy and was expected to be bed ridden for the next six weeks. Guilt was pricking her conscious. She should have moved to the farm months ago and made his life easier. Now he needed her there without question and here she was cooking for a bunch of spoiled Lords and Ladies instead of the only family she had. She and Mr. Mason had talked about selling her baking at farm markets and fairs on her last visit. There was plenty of work to be had. She only needed to make the move.

She moved to place the tart pastry she had just cut onto a their tins. A frown wrinkled her brow. What was keeping her here at the Abbey? The answer a year ago had been Alfred. She had pined for him but he had fancied Ivy. He was gone now training as a chef in London. He'd written recently to say he'd just become engaged to a young woman who worked at the hotel. Daisy sighed. Ivy was in America, Alfred was working in London and Miss O'Brien was living in India. People's lives were moving on but hers wasn't.

Daisy opened the oven and checked the pastries that were already in. They would need a few more minutes before they came out and the next batch went in. She washed her hands and smoothed her apron. She would find Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Hughes and let them know her decision. With any luck she would be at Mason Farm before dinnertime.

-0-

A thin sliver of light from a street light or perhaps a yard light entered his cell. He wasn't sure if he was in a town or in the country. All he knew was he was a captive. Tortured, interrogated, beaten, he barely knew who he was anymore. He'd been an officer in the Great War and done covert work behind enemy lines. He had a knack for slight of hand and had been trained as a pickpocket. His German was flawless, as he'd been raised with a German mother and an English father. He'd thought his days of spying were behind him when the war ended.

He forced himself to get up in his cramped cell. The last beating had left him bruised and stiff. He had to keep moving or die. The prisoner pressed his face against the cold wall to help keep conscious when the screaming pain of his stiffened muscles made his head spin. He ran through his most recent memories of freedom in his mind. He'd been planning to come to Germany to get a divorce. He hadn't made any secret of it. His closest friends in London had known it was the point of the trip. He'd told everyone else it was to write a book. Shortly before he'd left he'd had a visit from one of his old counterparts in the British secret service. He'd asked him to reactivate and collect information on a new party that was gaining strength in Germany. Party members were getting elected and appointed to positions of authority under suspicious circumstances. They wanted to know how it was happening, what elections were being rigged, by who and who was paying whom. He'd been given a contact and told where to meet. He'd gotten to Germany and been there a day when he left the hotel to meet his contact.

He'd no sooner met his contact and they were set upon by a group of German secret service disguised as a group of tuffs wearing brown shirts. They'd tossed him blindfolded into a lorry and then transferred him to a train. Ever since it had been an endless round of interrogations. He hadn't cracked yet and wasn't planning to. Somehow he would make his escape. It was plain he had been set up, but by who and how he wasn't sure.

A slot in the door opened and a bowl with a thin gruel was pushed through. "Happy New Year swine," a heavily accented voice said.

The prisoner wasn't sure what year it was only that his escape was of utmost importance. He'd spotted his escape route the last time he was drug from his cell.

"Next time," he told himself silently. "Next time I will escape and find out who betrayed me."

-0-

"Where did you and Edith get off to this afternoon?" Mary inquired of Tom during the pre dinner cocktails in the drawing room.

"I'd received a banking statement meant for Edith," Tom replied. "Nothing to trouble anyone else with."

"Working even on New Year's Eve?" Teddy the man Rose had invited for the shoot inquired. He'd been out with them last night and soon become another of Mary's followers.

"There's never a lack of it in my experience," Tom replied curtly.

"Tom isn't the only one with a great deal to do," Mary said quickly. "Charles Blake and Evelyn Napier couldn't make it this weekend due to work. They have some dreary report to complete before parliament resumes."

The general chatter continued while Tom drifted away from the group of men surrounding Mary. Some things changed but some things stayed the same. He still wasn't completely comfortable with the general small talk full of innuendo the aristocrats engaged in. He didn't know how Tony put up with the men constantly swarming around Mary but it didn't seem to bother him. It would have driven Tom around the bend to have to deal with it if he were in Tony's shoes.

Tom was only on his own for a second before Rose came up to him and linked her arm through his.

"I've a favor to ask," she said quietly.

"Being?" Tom questioned with raised eyebrows.

"See that overweight, buck toothed one over there," Rose turned and maneuvered Tom so he could see the man in question. "Keep me away from him and I'll be forever in your debt."

"Is there some difficulty?" Tom asked with concern

"Windy Westfield writes for the tabloids and is a dreadful gossip. His real name is Reginald but no one calls him that since he's such a windbag. He has a habit of pinching women you can guess where," Rose said quietly. She took a sip of her drink and batted her lashes to make it look as though they were sharing a confidence to anyone watching.

"Why didn't you have Lord Grantham keep him off the guest list?"

"Tabloid connections can be useful when you want something spread," she said with a glance up at Tom. Her smile was firmly in place. "Ask me for a walk after dinner, anything, just keep him away from me. He makes my skin crawl."

"I'll do my best," Tom replied with a faint smile before Rose drifted away to a group of women once the man in question was occupied talking to Lord Grantham and another man.

During dinner Windy lived up to his name with a steady prattle. Tom couldn't help but notice the man's ears were practically flapping whenever a point of gossip was raised.

Tom was busy speaking to Teddy who was a second son and also an estate manager on his brother's estate when the conversation around the table shifted to the shoot the following day.

"Will you be walking behind, Lady Rose," Windy inquired. He liked his lips and was staring directly at Rose's breasts.

"Lady Rose has already promised to walk with me," Tom said quickly.

"Oooh, I had wondered what the two of you were talking about so earnestly earlier," Windy replied with an expression Tom would have like to reach across the table and wipe off the man's face for him. He gripped his knife and fork tighter.

"All of the young ladies will be spreading their time around," Robert said with a warning look at Tom.

Tom ignored him while Rose gave Tom an appreciative smile from down the table.

"Have you taken an interest in Rose?" Isobel Crawley asked Tom quietly.

"She's asked for my protection against Windy," Tom replied just as quietly. "Apparently he can't keep his hands to himself."

"Perhaps I'll come along to the shoot tomorrow and wrap his knuckles for him if he makes a move on any of the young ladies," Isobel said.

"I'll make sure he's put in a group with the keepers and the dogs alongside," Tom replied. "That should slow him down and keep him away from the ladies."

-0-

Edith had to work to keep a smile on her face that evening after dinner. It had been a trying day and it wasn't over yet. The man Rose had invited for the weekend was Edith's age. He was interesting and nice enough but right away Mary had made one witty remark after another and taken his attention completely when they attended the nightclub and tonight at dinner. He was at her elbow attempting to engage her in conversation with Tony looking annoyed in the same group at this very moment.

The entire thing was getting Edith's ire up. She was trying to get over the rivalry and animosity she and Mary had always engaged in but for some reason they just couldn't let it go. Edith knew Rose was trying to be kind by introducing her to some new men. She had to get on with her life, but she was finding it hard to do. The questions as to what had really happened with Michael still lingered. The police in Germany had found a body. It was badly decomposed and suspected it was Michael's but there was no proof. Thinking about what had happened to the man she loved in his final hours was a horror she couldn't bare.

She'd been careless with her attentions with regard to Marigold. She could see that now, but it didn't stop her heart from yearning for what it couldn't have. Tom knowing about Marigold and supporting her had been a small Band-Aid on her heart in a world of hurt. She could see now that she should have stayed in Switzerland on her own and raised her daughter. It would have been a lonely life away from her family but it would have been better than the torture she went through on almost a daily basis without her.

"You look lost in thought," Tom said as he crossed over to her.

"I'll put on a smile. Is that better?" Edith replied forcing herself to smile.

"Much. Rose says Windy over there is one to avoid."

"And then some. So when did you and Rose come to an understanding?"

"We don't have an understanding," Tom replied quickly.

"Then you rather stuck your foot in it at dinner," Edith commented. "It will be all over that you do with Windy here."

"Why?"

"Tom you can't be that obtuse," Edith scolded. "You publicly declared she had promised to walk with you in the shoot. No one does that unless they are courting."

"I promised to keep her away from Windy. He's rather a leach."

"Is that all it is?" Edith inquired.

"First Mary and now you. Can't Rose and I be friends?"

"Would you have jumped in and saved Mary in the same way?"

"Mary is more than capable of saving herself," Tom replied. "Speaking of saving I had best get over there and insert myself between Rose and the windbag as we speak."

"You're forever jousting windmills," Edith said. "One day you'll fall off your horse, wake up and realize just how far you've fallen."

"You know I don't ride if I can avoid it," Tom replied with a slight frown.

Edith smiled without having to force herself as she crossed over to sit with her grandmother. Tom made his way over to where Rose was standing with another woman and arrived at the same moment as Windy.

"Hello Windy," Rose said with a wide smile. "Didn't you spend time in St. Moritz last year? I seem to remember you mentioning it when I saw you last. Veronica just mentioned they're thinking of going over next month."

"Well, yes I did," Windy replied puffing himself up ever so slightly. "I'm surprised you would remember Lady Rose."

"I don't forget anything you have to say easily," Rose replied still smiling. "You know I'm quite sure my brother mentioned something along the same lines when I visited him recently."

"Would Lord Newtonmore be keeping well these days?" Windy inquired. Tom could see the man sweating slightly under the veiled threat that Rose had just handed out with the finesse of a tigress.

"Yes, quite well," Rose replied. She took Tom's arm.

"You'll excuse us," Tom said as he led Rose away from the pair as they engaged in conversation.

"You don't need me for protection. You cut him down with the precision of a knife thrower," Tom said quietly.

Rose's only reply was a laugh that tinkled like silver on fine crystal. "I do need you to sing a ballad or two. At least for tonight," she said leading him towards the piano.

"Rose, no," he groaned.

"Oh yes," she said steering him reluctantly towards the piano. "We can't let others have all the limelight."

"What's gotten into you?" Tom asked.

"I'm taking a little advice from my brother," Rose replied taking a seat at the piano and playing a few bars. "Now what do you know that isn't a thinly disguised form of rebel rhetoric?"


	10. Chapter 10

_These next few chapters have been re written and changed three times. As always as in real life the lives of the characters twist and turn. Mary and Anna interaction in this one. Lots of Edith coming up in the next few chapters. Mary is a bit harder to work in but she will be there. Rose is on the tear as Robert struggles with changing times. I'm working 5 chapters ahead at this point. Just remember I made this all up._

Chapter 10

"You are doing well at shooting," Rose commented to Tom the next day while they were waiting for the beaters to flush the pheasants on the second drive. "Did you shoot much in Ireland?"

"When I lived in the city no," Tom replied. "I did a bit of shooting at my grandfathers when I was younger. There it was more about putting food on the table than sport." He lifted the shotgun and neatly brought down a bird.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Not particularly, but it puts food on the table to feed this lot and all their valets and maids and such," Tom replied absently while reloading.

"You don't enjoy the house parties then?"

"Parts I do, parts I don't. How about yourself? Do you enjoy walking behind and all the rest? It seems rather tame for your tastes."

"I do find the walking behind rather boring," Rose admitted. "I've read in circulars about women shooting in Australia and there are women's gun clubs in America. I've only heard of a few women in England that shoot."

Tom stopped walking and turned to her while they waited for the whistle to advance.

"I'm sorry about sticking my foot in things last night at dinner. Do you think the windbag will spread it around that we're a couple? I didn't mean it to come out sounding like we are."

"It doesn't matter if he does, people changes allegiances all the time," Rose replied with a shrug. "I'm only glad I don't have to walk behind him and half the other men here. They're duller than sand."

"If you find it so dull why don't you learn to shoot if other women are doing it?"

"I'm too kind hearted," Rose replied with a smile. "I like my food on a tray where I don't have to think about where it came from."

"Fair enough," Tom replied. They walked forward to the next peg when the whistle blew.

"What parts of living here do you like?" Rose asked.

"Tea in the library with the family, always having a meal on the table I didn't have to prepare myself and having the family close for Sybie. She'll never go without."

"That is not a very long list," Rose replied. "What is it you don't like?"

"Do you really want to hear this?" Tom asked. He shot another two birds then began to reload.

"I do. I've always been curious," Rose replied.

"Very well. I don't like having a butler or footman peering over my shoulder while I'm eating," Tom said.

"And? There must be more."

"The constant entertaining without a thought to how it is all to be paid for and the discourteous attitudes towards the staff. There's more but I don't want to offend anyone."

"How is the staff treated in a discourteous manner?" Rose inquired.

Tom turned and looked at her levelly.

"Does anyone care if the chauffeur sits in a freezing cold or blistering hot car to wait for them? What about keeping the ladies maids and valets up to all hours when you go out or have a party? Do any of you lot realize they get up at dawn to help with breakfast? And to top it off why does anyone need a valet? Can't they put their drawers on themselves?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh at Tom's tirade.

"How long have you been holding that in?" she asked with a smile.

"Years," he said with an answering grin. "I'm surprised I didn't shock you."

"I don't have a maid and I would like to learn how to drive myself," Rose replied. "It may surprise you to know my allowance isn't what it once was. I have to do a great deal more thinking about where my funds are going in the New Year. I would bet there is more you aren't saying."

"You would win that bet and no I'm not saying," Tom replied. He had missed the last volley completely when they got caught up in their conversation.

"So what is it you don't like about being a lady and living in a grand house?" he asked with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Don't even try to lie to me and say nothing."

"You are getting to know me well," Rose said with an answering smile. "Let's see, I don't like never being asked for my opinion."

"No," Tom teased. Rose swatted him with a gloved hand, which made him laugh.

"I don't like how I can't be friends with who ever I choose. Someone always has to approve of everyone I spend time with."

"They're trying to protect you."

"It feels like they are trying to annoy me," Rose replied. "I'm not supposed to cook, handle money or even think for myself. I would like to know how to make a cup of tea or a slice of toast. Do you know my mother wouldn't even allow me to select my own unmentionables? She had her ladies maid do it." She said the last bit with annoyance and stamped her foot slightly.

Tom couldn't help but snicker.

"It would be funny if it wasn't true," Rose said. She got a slight smile on her face when she realized she had just told a man her mother's maid had selected her under drawers.

"So you're chaffing at the bit?"

"Just a bit."

"What are you going to do with yourself with less funds? I imagine you won't be gadding off to London at the drop of a hat."

"I have a few ideas," Rose replied. "My brother had quite a bit to say on the topic."

"Something to shock the world?"

"Perhaps enough to shock Cousin Robert. He is entirely too old fashioned," Rose replied. "Are you going to tattle on me for saying that?"

"Are you going to tattle on me for saying what I think of valets?"

"Look it's time for the break. We've spent the entire time talking?"

"Was it too boring?"

"Not once we forgot about the shooting," Rose replied with a smile as they began walking towards the rest area. "We'll have to talk again after the break."

"I really should shoot a few birds, the house needs all it can get. Any extra will go to the hospital."

"There are only twelve guests," Rose replied in surprise.

"Twenty if you count their maids and valets," Tom replied. "That's twenty mouths to feed and twenty rooms to heat. The house isn't a bottomless pit of funds some think it is."

"You're sounding rebellious," Rose teased him.

"I'm sounding realistic and if we don't stop talking we're going to hear about it," Tom said as they approached the larger group. "We're both too modern and realistic for this lot."

"Yes, we are," Rose replied thoughtfully but Tom had already gone to drop off his gun and there were a group of ladies waiting for her.

-0-

"You haven't been traveling much," Mary commented to Rose near the end of February. "I would have thought you would be off to one house party or another."

"I've had a change in priorities," Rose said distractedly. She was busy looking through the morning papers while Cora and Mary worked on correspondence in the drawing room.

"You're acting very out of character, Rose," Cora commented. "You're usually off to one party or another.

"I haven't had any invitations that interest me this last while," Rose commented. "When are you leaving for London Mary?"

"Friday. Charles has asked me for some formal function to do with his work. I'll take extra time and meet with our business manager while I'm there and do some shopping," Mary replied. "Mama is right, you are acting out of sorts."

"I'm not out of sorts," Rose replied putting her paper to her side. "I'm living within my means."

"Which means?" Cora asked.

"I'm reevaluating my position," Rose replied. "I was thinking of going into Ripon tomorrow. Is anyone taking the car?"

"Robert will have it all day," Cora said. "You'll have to ask Tom or Edith if they are going."

"Perhaps I should get my own driver permit," Rose commented. "It would be more convenient."

"Rose," Cora admonished. "Haven't you pushed enough boundaries this last while?"

"Edith drives and no one thinks anything about it," Rose replied calmly. "Didn't Tom teach her to drive?"

"Marginally," Mary replied. "Hopefully you'll have better results."

"I'll ask Cousin Robert and Tom over luncheon," Rose replied. "I'm going to go up and see what is happening in the nursery." She folded the papers and left the drawing room.

"What do you think she is up to?" Cora questioned.

"Reevaluating apparently," Mary replied with a shake of her head. "Goodness knows what she'll come up with next."

"She is rather like an earthquake always shaking things up," Cora said with a slight snicker before she went back to her letters.

-0-

Robert was reading his paper over breakfast the next morning. He was feeling somewhat reassured that none of the young women of the house had gotten up to anything he would consider untoward over the last few weeks. Other than Rose inquiring if the chauffeur or perhaps Tom could give her a few driving lessons there was nothing out of the ordinary. Edith was busy with some article she was writing and Tom had business to attend to on behalf of the estate. Life seemed for the most part to be going along as planned.

"I was wondering," Rose suddenly said. "If any of you knew much about the local fire brigade?"

"You're not planning to join," Robert questioned. He folded his paper down and looked directly at Rose.

"Cousin Robert. Why would I do something like that? I was only inquiring," Rose said. "I read in the paper there are a number of local business on the surrounding estates asking the county for improvements to the different fire brigades. Their insurance premiums in some cases are very high because they have inadequate brigades."

"This isn't one of your political tirades is it?" Robert questioned. He had a pang of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"I was only wondering if any of you knew anything about it?"

"It is rather a local joke that it is a good thing the majority of the houses in this area are made of stone. The local brigade members are all so old, poorly trained and equipped it would be a miracle if they could put out even a small blaze," Edith replied. "We have adequate equipment here at the house. There is nothing to worry about."

"Why doesn't the estate have a better brigade?" Rose questioned.

"It comes under county jurisdiction not under the estate. I must admit I would like a better brigade. It would lower our insurance premiums as well," Tom replied. He was busy cutting up a sausage on his plate. He was in a bit of a rush to make it to an appointment.

"I wonder why the county is stalling on creating a better brigade system," Rose commented thoughtfully.

"From what I understand they've committed tax funds to some road improvement project. There is some talk of someone feathering their own nest but no one can prove anything," Tom commented. He drank his tea quickly. "I have to get going. Did you still want a ride into town?"

"What are you going to do in Ripon, Rose?" Edith questioned.

"Not much. I thought I'd look about the shops," Rose replied.

"It will be a long day in Ripon waiting for Tom to be through," Robert pointed out.

"I'll find something to do with my time," Rose replied innocently.

"We had best get to it," Tom said.

-0-

"Here let me help you with that," John Bates said to his wife early Friday morning. Lady Mary was off to London and Anna of course was scheduled to go with her.

"I can manage the breakfast tray, John," Anna said.

"I don't want you over taxing yourself. At least let me do the flowers."

"You can be so kind," Anna said.

"Does Lady Mary always have hot chocolate with her breakfast?" John asked.

"Only on cold mornings," Anna replied. "With this snow down I'm sure she'll have some this morning. Anna turned away to retrieve the pot of jam and milk jug for the tray.

"I wish you would let me carry that," John said again.

"I'm fine," Anna reassured him with a smile.

These last few weeks things had been going much better between them. Lady Mary had been home for almost a month and their life had settled into a routine. Their free time was spent at their cottage going over newspapers and making plans for their new life together. Anna hadn't felt this connected to her husband in a long time. Their shared goals were putting a new sense of excitement into their marriage and they were both happy.

"I want take the ten o'clock," Mary told Anna when she arrived upstairs with the tray. "We'll have to hurry."

"Are you considering taking Master George to London?" Anna asked her.

"Heavens no, I don't think changing a child's schedule like that is good for them," Mary said.

"I've put out your traveling dress. Would you like me to run a bath?" Anna inquired.

"It will have to be a quick one," Mary replied.

Anna was just putting the finishing touches on Mary's packing when she heard what sounded like retching coming from the washroom. She rushed in to see Mary vomiting into the commode. Anna rushed to sink for a cold towel and then pressed it to Mary's forehead.

"I feel so weak," Mary said. "I'm going to be sick again."

Anna supported Mary until the retching stopped. She got Mary cleaned up as best she could and back into the bed in the other room. As soon as she was able she ran down the hall to fetch Lady Edith's maid to telephone for the doctor. By the time she was back, Mary was sick again.

"Hold on milady, I've sent Miss Iverson to ring for the doctor."

"This is so sudden," Mary mumbled weakly. "I felt fine until I went into the other room. I haven't even taken my bath."

"Not to worry," Anna said. She went for a clean washcloth, towel and basin of water to clean Mary up. She got Mary into a fresh nightgown. Mary was as weak as a rag doll and so dizzy she couldn't sit up. Cora arrived and took charge of clucking over Mary until the doctor arrived. The doctor was only with Mary a few minutes when he pronounced her ailment a stomach bug that would clear up in twenty-four hours or so. Until then Mary was to stay in bed and have only fluids.

"Poor Lady Mary," Anna said during the servants' lunch. "She was so sick and it was so sudden."

"Do the rest of us need to be concerned for flu in the house?" Thomas asked her.

"I don't think so. It's past now," Anna said. "She's worn out from being sick though. She's cancelled going to London at least for a few days."

"I for one an not sorry to see you stay home, although I am sorry to hear Lady Mary is under the weather," John said.

"It is rather odd," Anna commented. "She was fine and then suddenly so ill. Now it's past just as suddenly."

"Almost like a dose of syrup of ipecac," Thomas said offhandedly. "We used to see it once in a while when the soldiers didn't want to go back to duty. They would make themselves sick on purpose."

"I saw a few of those myself during the war," Jimmy said. "It looked like flu or food poisoning but it wasn't. It was quite scary really."

"This morning was frightening to say the least," Anna said. "Unusual too as Lady Mary is usually so healthy."

"All's well that ends well," Thomas said. "As long as she's back up and around in a few days."

"She'll most likely go to London then," Jimmy said.

John Bates stirred his tea and didn't say a word.


	11. Chapter 11

_Lots of Angst in the next two chapters and perhaps not quite what you might expect. The spoilers for the show all say Anna and Bates have trouble and might split before the end. I don't know. She is crazy in love with him and wouldn't believe the worst. I've always thought he had an evil side way back from season one, where he said you don't really know me. _

Chapter 11

He'd had to be careful to leave no trace. He pushed himself further down into the hay when he'd heard the farmer come in to feed the cows this morning. The weather was cold and there was still snow on the ground. He was in the country but he didn't know where. If he tried to run there would a tell tale trail of footprints and cut his escape short when it had only begun. It was better to stay where he was. He'd found the barn when it was snowing. The fresh snow had covered his approaching tracks.

He only took enough milk and raw eggs to survive on and was careful not to reveal himself. It was part of the slight of hand he'd used to beat cardsharps at their own game in the past. Attention to detail and patience would be what saved him and make this a successful escape. If he lost his head and hurried he would never make it out. They would be watching the embassy. He was going to have to make it back to English soil on his own recognizance. He lay back in his covering of hay where there was only a small space for him to breath and thought about what his next step would be when the weather was warm enough and the hay was too low for him to hide anymore.

-0-

Edith pushed her bicycle into the stand outside the post office in Downton. She had an article to send off and was hoping to tap into the local gossip chain. The Drewe's had been absent from church for two weeks. The talk around was that Margie Drewe's pregnancy wasn't going so well and her mother was there to care for her and the children until after the baby arrived. Edith was apprehensive as to what kind of treatment Marigold would be receiving at the hands of this unknown woman.

Edith entered the post office and joined the line waiting to be served. She couldn't help but overhear the two women in front of her who she didn't recognize.

"Three of their own and that husband of hers takes a notion to take one in," the one woman said. "I told her you don't need the burden. You should have left the child to the children's home. You know they send them to the colonies to work on farms and such. She tells me the moment her man was out of the house to not trouble myself a wit about it. Tim is insisting the child be treated as one of their own but she'll get plenty of chores out of her once she's old enough when he isn't about. My Margie is a smart one, she is."

The color drained from Edith's face at the woman's words. She waited in line and paid for her envelope without thinking about what she was doing. She left the post office and walked straight to the church. It was quiet at this time of day. Only the cleaning lady moved around discarding the flowers from the previous Sunday.

What was she doing? Was her own comfort and reputation more important than her daughter's welfare? Was she to live in luxury while her daughter was turned into little more than a serving girl by the woman raising her?

Edith stared straight forward weighing her options. If only she had taken up residence somewhere and kept Marigold with her. She chided herself for listening to her Aunt and Grandmother. What was keeping up appearances for? Was she safeguarding the family reputation and her own to watch her precious Marigold be mistreated? There had to be a way to extricate her from the situation she had put her in without anyone knowing.

"If only Michael were here," Edith said softly. Suddenly a memory of Michael having her sign documents before he left flashed through her mind. He had left her in charge of his affairs. She'd put the papers in the hands of solicitors and hadn't really paid attention to anything they contained. Michael had owned a house in London and had funds. He hadn't been a poor man. Perhaps the answer had been within her grasp all along. Edith pulled herself together and went to fetch her bicycle. She knew what her next step was. She would head to London and visit her solicitor.

-0-

Anna Bates entered the chemists shop in the town where she, John, Lady Mary and Lord and Lady Grantham had come for a hunting party. Lady Mary had wanted a few things and Anna had walked into town on her own to get them. It was a nice day for late winter and she hadn't minded the walk at all. It was strange she thought how Lady Mary had suddenly come down with ailments twice since the first of the year when she had scheduled trips to London. The first time it had been vomiting and the second diarrhea but this trip with her parents she had been just fine.

Anna looked at the items on the shelves. There were stomach remedies and powders for headaches and bottles of cough syrup. One of the packets caught her eye. "For the relief of constipation and other bowel ailments in chocolate flavor," she read. She turned the packet over and read the instructions on the back. She set it back thoughtfully then moved to the counter to ask for a few more items and pay for her order. She glanced back to the packet she had been looking at as she walked towards the door. She paused then turned back with her basket clutched firmly in her hands to the counter. The shop was quiet and she was the only patron.

"Excuse me," she said. "That chocolate powder over there for bowel problems, how long would it take to work?"

"It's an overnight remedy if used sparingly, Miss," the chemist replied. "But if you took too much it would give you a nasty case of the galloping back door quite quickly."

"Oh, thank you," Anna said. She started to turn to leave then turned back to the counter. "Would it be dangerous if you took too large a dose?"

"It would be more inconvenience than anything. You wouldn't be able to leave the WC for most of the day."

"Thank you," Anna replied thoughtfully. Twinges of doubt were pricking her consciousness. It was a great coincidence and yet not.

"Would you have any information on arsenic?" she asked.

"What were you planning on using it for?"

"Rats."

"There are some packets on the side by the window."

"What would happen if say an adult consumed a dose of rat poison accidentally?" Anna asked. "I don't want to bring anything into the house that could harm anyone. I have an older relative who isn't always right in the mind. I don't know what they might get into," she fibbed.

"I would recommend you keep it in a locked cabinet to avoid any problems, but if they did get into it they'd have one devil of a stomach ache," the chemist replied. "Tales of dying by arsenic poisoning are over exaggerated. You would have to eat almost an entire box to kill someone. Arsenic poisoning is cumulative. Once it's in the body it never leaves. I have a pamphlet if you're interested."

"So a few bites of something that rat poison had accidentally gotten into wouldn't kill anybody?" Anna asked.

The chemist laughed. "Have you been reading penny dreadfuls? That is the only place something like that would happen. There was a case years ago where a man was murdered with arsenic but it was given over months, not in one dose."

"I'll take that pamphlet and read up on it, if you would be so kind," Anna said. "I'm still not sure I want rat poison in the house. It would be a worry."

"Here you go. Come back if you have any more questions."

"Thank you I will," Anna said. She tucked the pamphlet into the very bottom of her basket. Her doubts about Mr. Green's death were back and with them the doubts about John's first wife.

"You foolish man," she said under her breath. "I don't like to think you did, but how could you have made Lady Mary ill?" She shook her head to clear it. It couldn't be and yet it could. She resolved to read the pamphlet when she had more time. At the moment she had to get back. She would look around when she got home as well. Mr. Barrow had mentioned a soldier's trick to avoid going into battle. She wondered where the bottle of Ipecac was at the Abbey. The idea was just too ludicrous and yet there was no reason Lady Mary would have taken ill so suddenly both times she had decided to go to London. Anna put it to the side at the moment. She would have to hurry if she didn't want to be late.

-0-

"This business with the mine owners is quite frightful," Rose commented over breakfast. It was only her and Tom at the house at the moment other than the children. Cora, Robert and Mary had gone to a hunt. Edith was off somewhere in London following her own pursuits. Rose had just returned the previous day from a shopping trip to London and visit with her friend Madeleine Allsop. It was late March and time to think about a few new clothes for spring and summer.

"It's all the talk with Lloyd-George rejecting the Samuel Commission's suggestions to lower the miners' wages by thirteen percent," Rose continued. "The owners aren't listening to the government and even the king has spoken out against it to no avail."

"I'd like to see the owners live on the wages their handing out and the increased hours," Tom replied from across the table. "There wouldn't be a one that didn't look like a fence rail inside of two weeks."

"Now there's a thought," Rose replied with a grin.

Carson standing on the side grimaced at their exchange.

"Did you have a nice time shopping?" Tom asked.

"I did. I found a little pokey boutique that had quite a few nice items, thank you for asking," Rose replied. She turned to Carson. "Mr. Carson, Mr. Branson and I are quite alright on our own. Would you please leave us until we've finished our meal?"

Carson looked like there was a storm cloud over his head but only bowed slightly and left the room.

"I've asked them to leave and they never would," Tom said with a slight sigh of relief.

"You ask, I politely order," Rose replied. Tom got up and brought the teapot to the table. He filled each of their cups before he sat down again.

"Why did you want Carson out of the room?" Tom asked suspiciously. Rose had settled down a great deal but her spontaneous nature hadn't changed one bit.

"There's a planning meeting followed by a vote in Ripon for the road project in two weeks," Rose replied excitedly. "I'm planning to attend."

"Your excited over a planning meeting?" Tom questioned slowly.

"I've been reading up on the project," Rose replied. "I don't think there is anything untoward or unrespectable in that. Don't you attend these things?"

"When they effect the estate," Tom replied.

"I'm going and I'm asking you to take me."

"You're not planning anything are you?" Tom asked still suspicious.

"I'm planning to ask a few questions if what they have to say doesn't match up with what I've read."

"It will be dry and dull." Tom warned. "What are you really up to?"

"Following my brother's advice."

"Which is?"

"What do you know about my brother?" Rose asked to avoid the question. She sipped her tea as a diversion.

"Very little other than he is a Lord in his own right, has something to do with the government and is quite a bit older than you."

"When he has something to say most people take note."

"You're not going to tell me what it is?" Tom pressed.

"He said I should put my family connections and background to use. Now are you going to take me to the planning meeting or will I have to make something up to tell Cousin Robert?"

"I'll go," Tom said. "I would like to know exactly where they're putting that road and if it will effect the estate."

"Delightful. This will be fun," Rose said with a large smile. "I've got a driving lesson this morning with the chauffeur. I have to run."

"Rose," Tom said once she was half way to the door. She turned back. "Be careful."

Her only reply was a slight laugh before she left the room.

-0-

Edith arrived in Downton from her week in London with a piece of news she wasn't quite sure how to share. The family should have arrived back the day before. She'd come to some decisions with her life and she was sure her parents were going to balk and Mary would have something to say about it. She was trying her best to not get pulled into her and Mary's old animosity but it was something neither of them could seem to let go.

She arrived home in time to join everyone in the library for the usual family gathering at teatime.

"Edith, how was London?" her mother asked.

"I had a lovely time," Edith replied. She took a seat on the sofa beside Mary. "I was surprised you weren't down Rose."

"I finished my shopping and decided to stay put," Rose replied. "Anything else I need in the next while I can find in Ripon."

"What did you find to do with your time in London, Edith?" Robert asked. "You've been gone three weeks."

"I've come to a decision," Edith said nervously. "I've consulted with a solicitor about Michael's estate." She bit her lips.

"It's not much to bother with I'm sure," Mary remarked. Edith saw red for a moment and clenched her teeth.

"It's remarks like that that have helped me come to a decision," Edith said. "I know you all won't approve but I've decided to move to London permanently and live in Michael's house."

"You can't be serious," Robert almost spat out.

"I am quite serious," Edith replied.

"Oh my," Mary said in surprise. "That is quite the decision."

"Single women don't live on their own," Robert stated.

"There are any number of women who live on their own," Edith replied.

"All of whom are widows or have extenuating circumstances," Cora said. "Edith dear there are a great many expenses when running a home. How do you plan to manage on your own?"

"Michael left enough I'll be able to manage," Edith replied. "I've made my decision. I hope I have your support."

"You're being ridiculous," Robert stated.

"I think you're being ridiculous as well," Mary said. "Why would you choose to live there when you have a perfectly good home here?"

"I want to try things on my own," Edith replied.

"It's not respectable," Cora said. "Young women don't live on their own."

"I'm not a girl," Edith said. "I've been thinking along these lines for sometime."

Tom sat drinking his tea and didn't say a word. This was one family discussion he was staying out of. He was quite sure there was a great deal Edith wasn't saying and would have bet it had something to do with her little girl.

"Tom can't you talk sense into Edith?" Mary asked.

Tom groaned inwardly. He set his cup on his saucer slowly.

"There's a point in everyone's life," he began. "Where they have a choice of which direction to go." He set his cup on the tray. "The way you choose might not always be the one others see, but it might be the best one for you. I wouldn't trade the year I had with Sybil for all the gold in England. Our marriage wasn't the easy choice but it was ours... If you'll excuse me." He got up and left the room. It hadn't been an easy thing to say and brought up some very bad memories from when he had first challenged Robert and then returned to the house.

He made it as far as the grand hall where he stood and looked up for a few moments. The week before the family had come home he'd felt at home here with just Rose and the children for company. They'd had the children downstairs in the afternoons and danced simple country-dances with them and played games. He and Rose had discovered they both knew an old folk song. He had sung it with Rose, George and Sybie dancing a simple reel in the middle of the grand hall. At the moment the happiness he had felt dissipated as if it had never been. The grief he had experienced in this house threatened to well up and overwhelm him again. He turned and walked abruptly out of the house and continued until he reached the stables. He walked the row of stalls with the horses looking out in curiosity. He stopped to stroke one mare who was long in the tooth that the grooms lead around for George and Sybie for their riding lessons. He fed the horse a few pieces of broken up carrot while he was alone with his memories. He turned with a start when he heard someone behind him.

"It wasn't a waste loving him, Edith," Tom said quietly. "Even if you only loved him a short time. It wasn't a waste."

"I know that," Edith replied. "Thank you for speaking up in there."

Tom nodded then motioned for her to join him as he left the barn and any grooms who might overhear their conversation.

"When are you leaving?" Tom asked.

"Tonight."

"And Marigold?"

"The solicitor has gone with the nanny to collect her. They're saying distant family has asked for her. We'll be on the same train going back."

"Be happy, really happy. I was," Tom said before he turned and walked away.

Rose came up to Edith hugging a sweater around her.

"Where's he going?" Rose asked seriously.

"To her grave. It's where he goes when he's upset."

Rose pulled her sweater tighter and headed down the path Tom had taken.

"Rose, don't go," Edith called after her.

"He's alone. I know what that feels like," Rose called back before she turned and started running down the lane.

"He won't want you there," Edith said quietly to herself before she turned to go back into the house and check how far her maid was with her packing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Here we are with yet another chapter filled with angst, pain, grief, hope and all the stuff that makes up a made up story about a made up story. Have fun reading._

Chapter 12

Rose ran then walked the rest of the way into the village after she stopped to empty a stone from her shoe. She spotted Tom standing by Sybil's grave as she entered the churchyard. His hair was fluttering slightly in the breeze. Even from a distance she could see he had been crying. Rose walked slowly into the churchyard and came to a stop a few feet from where he was standing.

"Not now, Rose," he said over his shoulder.

Rose walked forward until she was standing beside him. She stood quietly for a few moments while he composed himself. He turned slowly from the graveside. They walked together without saying a word until they had left the graveyard.

"Why do you live in that house with all its memories?" she asked quietly.

"Because I have nowhere else to go," he replied sadly. "I'm a rebel who got caught, a failure."

"Edith is leaving tonight," Rose said seriously. She took his arm.

"I know."

"Do you think she's a failure?"

"No of course not."

"Even though she's leaving because she had a child?" Rose asked seriously.

"How did you know?" Tom asked in surprise.

"She was sick every morning before that trip to Switzerland. It wasn't hard to figure out. She made mistakes. Everyone does."

"Not ones that cost you everything," Tom replied looking towards the sky and blinking back the tears.

"I've made some colossal ones," Rose said with a sigh.

"You're young. You still have your entire life ahead of you."

Rose suddenly felt herself getting angry.

"As if you're such an old man! Why don't you go back and lay on that grave until you die? Why not cut your throat and speed things up a little? Wake up. You're young. You have another fifty years to go and there are people here who need you. Sybie needs you. George needs you… I need you."

"What do you need me for?" he asked suddenly stopping in his tracks. They were already beyond the outskirts of the village.

"I'm alone or haven't you noticed," Rose said taking a few steps away from him. "My father is the only one that has ever really cared for me and he is half a world away. I need someone around who listens to me, who understands me, who doesn't think I'm a complete waste of their time and energy." She pushed the tears dripping onto her cheeks away with her hand. "You asked me once what I disliked about being a high born lady. Well I'll tell you." She was getting really worked up to the point where she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Sit on the chair and look pretty, Rose. Don't say anything to draw attention to yourself, Rose." She had started to cry in earnest. "Don't touch me you might muss my hair, don't ask questions, your not smart enough, all you're good for is producing an heir," she sobbed. She wrung her hands together. "And the worst is the men in my life. They've lied and taken their pieces and through it all I had to keep smiling and being the perfect lady."

"I'm sorry," Tom said. He reached out and pulled her against him to let her cry. His hands rested against her arms. "I didn't think."

"No one does," she said through her tears. "No one ever does."

"We're a pair aren't we, thinking no one is listening?"

She nodded against him.

"I don't like that house any better than you do," she said tearfully. She used the arm of her sweater to dry her tears. Tom handed her his handkerchief as he let her go. "I really do need you to go to that planning meeting with me."

"What are you planning to do?" he questioned. As he looked at her he could feel their relationship shift subtly yet again. He wasn't feeling despair he had earlier at the moment. He was feeling something new but he couldn't put a label on it.

"I'm going into politics," Rose replied smiling weakly through the tearstains. "I'm starting with the county political scene and see how it goes."

"At a planning meeting?" he asked in surprise.

"I have to start somewhere," Rose replied. "We'll have fun and if nothing comes of it we'll go for tea and have an afternoon away from the Abbey and Mr. Carson's long nose."

"Why do the pair of us live in that place when neither one can stand it?" Tom questioned.

"Because it's free and I'm broke," Rose replied. "I have no idea why you're sticking around," she teased half-heartedly.

"Because it's free and I don't like to eat my own cooking," he said with a slight smile.

"That's the first honest thing I've heard you say about the Abbey," Rose said. "I'll tell you a secret."

"About what?"

"I've never had a best friend before," Rose said.

"Is that what I am?" Tom asked in surprise.

"Don't you want to be?"

"I haven't had one since Sybil passed away," Tom replied honestly.

They didn't speak for a long while as they walked.

"Rose, thank you." He touched her arm as they reached the front of the Abbey.

"You're welcome but I don't know what for."

"For being my friend and giving me hope."

"I'm glad we're friends and I do need you to give me courage on Thursday," Rose replied before they went inside.

-0-

Mary hadn't seen her parents this out of sorts since Sybil had left for Ireland with Tom years before. Her Granny had come over, shaken her head and said very little. Tom seemed to be shaken up the most by Edith's departure. He'd been quiet and withdrawn while going over a list of tenants and the repairs planned for around the estate with her. Rose seemed to be the only one going about her life unaffected. She was off for driving lessons with the chauffeur, a shopping trip to Ripon or reading in her room. Mary decided to find her mother and attempt to cheer her up even a little.

"How are you Mama?" Mary asked. Cora was working on her needlework in the drawing room.

"I'm a little out of sorts as anyone is when one of their children decides to leave home. I'm feeling lonely."

"I'm still here," Mary said. "You have a houseful."

"You'll see when it's George's time to go of to school," Cora replied.

"Edith is only staying in London. We'll see her often."

"You know I always thought you would be the one to go off somewhere and make another life for yourself. I expected Edith would be the one at home with us forever."

"I have an estate to run. I won't be flying too far," Mary said.

"It's only right you would find someone and go," Cora replied. "You know Tom can run things quite well as long as your father keeps his oar out."

"Mama, where is your loyalty," Mary said feigning shock.

"In the same place as my fortune when it comes to running things around here," Cora said with a slight smile. Mary couldn't help but return her smile.

"We should take a quick trip down and visit Edith. Would that make you feel any better?"

"You know I was thinking about going next week," Cora said. "Let's you and I go this afternoon. We can stay the weekend at Rosamund's. You could invite Charles over."

"I'm not sure I should," Mary said.

"What's the matter, Mary?"

"I've been thinking I should pick Tony this last while. He has told me more than once that he loves me. Charles has never said anything along those lines."

"Have you ever had a conversation with either of them as to what they expect after they have an heir?" Cora asked. "I hate to mention it."

"What's brought this on?"

"Gossip in the papers and rumors of mistresses," Cora replied. "I've never worried about your father, but it isn't unheard of. I wouldn't want to see you get into a bad situation."

"That's why I am taking my time," Mary said. "Let's get a move on. If we really hurry we can be on the one o'clock."

-0-

"Would you look at this," Jimmy said slapping a folded paper on the table in the servants' hall. The unions are talking about fighting back. The owners are increasing hours and cutting pay, while the unions are asking for more time off. A half day should be a full half a day, not four hours and a few more to go to church on Sunday."

"You know I agree with you," Thomas said from his seat where he was stirring a cup of tea. "No one can ignore this any longer. The owners have worsened the conditions in the mines and in the factories. How long before it starts to happen in the country homes. We all know the meals have been getting thinner since before the first of the year. What next are they going to cut our heat to our rooms?"

"Lord Gillingham's valet mentioned his room here was much better than at his home estate," John Bates said quietly. "They've cut the heat to their rooms by half and the tea. They're only allowed a pot a day. The upstairs said it was a cost saving measure."

"I'm surprised you're voicing decent," Thomas replied.

"I'm only repeating what I've been told," John said. "I do think the lack of time off is an issue and having to go whenever they take a mind. Anna and Miss Baxter hardly had time to pack a bag before they were off today."

"So we say something?" Jimmy asked the other two.

"We ask for our half day to be a full half or better yet a full day a week. When I was in America with Lord Grantham the servants there had a full day every week. We work just as hard, maybe harder," Thomas said.

"Agreed. We speak to Mr. Carson tonight after we rally the rest of the servants," John said.

"We're on the same page at last Mr. Bates," Thomas Barrow said with a smug look on his face.

"Everyone wants time for themselves," John replied.

"I wonder what Molesly will have to say about this," Thomas said. Just then Mr. Molesly came into the room.

"What do you think of having a full day off Mr. Molesly?" Thomas asked him.

Molesly wiggled his collar and pulled at his vest while he thought. He finally pulled out a chair to sit down.

"It's no secret Miss Baxter and I have an understanding and one day hope to wed," he said finally. "Begging your pardon Mr. Bates but I can't see the advantage in having a cottage if you haven't the time to enjoy it. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"There you have it," Jimmy said knocking his knuckles on the table.

"Did I say something of importance?" Molesly asked hopefully.

"You've hit the nail right on the head," John replied.

-0-

"The staff and the house are your domain," Tom said over breakfast on Thursday. He and Lord Grantham were by themselves in the dining room. Rose had eaten quickly and disappeared upstairs to get ready for the planning meeting. Tom wasn't quite sure why she needed to get dressed up for a planning meeting. In his experience these things were as dry as dust and no one wore anything more than they would every day.

"They're asking for a full day and Cora isn't here," Robert complained.

"All the problems with the mines and factories is stirring up dissent every where. There aren't any simple solutions. I've been working with the supervisors all over the estate to improve hours and working conditions for the last year and stem any labor issues before they start."

"Carson and I will work something out for the house. Where are you taking Rose again?"

"A planning meeting of all things," Tom replied.

"Do be careful," Robert groaned. "I don't want her attending any rallies or demonstrations."

"It should be quiet. As was pointed out to me it is hardly the place for any agitators or rebels," Tom replied. "I'm attending on behalf of the estate. I'd like to know more about this new road myself."

"I don't understand Rose's sudden fascination with road construction," Robert said.

"I don't really either. I'll keep an eye on her," Tom replied.

"See that you do."

-0-

Edith turned from her writing desk when she heard the door to the sitting room open.

"A Mr. Napier is here to see you, Milady," the housekeeper said.

"Please show him in," Edith answered. She was nervous to see people she knew and especially a man she had gone out with more than once, but at the same time she was feeling a great sense of relief. The constant state of dread and overwhelming grief that had been her lot for over a year were done.

"Evelyn it's good of you to stop by," Edith said as he came in. "Can I offer you a cup of tea."

"No, I haven't long," he said. The housekeeper closed the door behind her as she left.

"I wasn't expecting guests. Mama called. She and Mary will be over this afternoon for an impromptu visit."

"Tell them I said hello," he replied.

"Won't you sit down?" Edith said. "I wasn't sure if any of my old friends would stop by."

"I was concerned when I heard you had moved to your own house," he said with concern in his voice. "I thought you would have said something when I saw you last if you were making this kind of move. You aren't in any kind of trouble are you, Edith?"

"I've had a choice to make between position and love," Edith replied. "In the end I chose love whatever the consequences may be."

"Then he'll be a very lucky fellow," Evelyn said starting to get to his feet to leave. "I wish you all the best."

"It isn't like that," Edith replied. "Please don't leave before you've had a chance to meet."

"I can't stay," Evelyn said. "I've intruded long enough."

"Please stay if only for a moment," Edith replied.

"Very well, if it is that important to you that we meet."

Edith went to the door and called the housekeeper.

"It will just be a moment," Edith said taking her seat. An awkward silence filled the room until the door opened and a nanny came in with a little girl on her hip. The child squirmed to get down and then unsteadily made it's way across the room to Edith.

"Thank you Nanny," Edith said. "That will be all for now. I'll call you when you're needed."

"A child. You've given up everything for a child," Evelyn stated as realization hit him.

"I prefer to think I've received more than I've lost," Edith replied. "This is Marigold…Gregson."

"All this time, the grief?"

"All very real," Edith said. "I tried to continue with the life we were raise to but it wasn't possible. It was destroying me."

"How will you manage?" Evelyn asked still in shock.

"Michael left me this house and enough we won't starve. I have my allowance and my writing. It won't be a grand existence, but it will be ours."

"Edith, I don't know what to say," he said.

"Don't say anything," Edith replied. She handed Marigold a wooden toy from a table after she had picked her up and settled her on her lap.

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call," Evelyn said.

"I'm glad to know I can count on you," Edith replied. Evelyn stood to leave. "Evelyn may I give you some advice? I know this may sound odd coming from me."

"What advice would that be?"

"You're a very decent man and very kind. If you really love someone pursue them and don't take no for an answer."

"I'll remember that," he replied. "Goodbye, Edith."

"Goodbye, Evelyn. I wish you all the best."

"And I you," he said before he left.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you everyone for the reviews. As an author if the story made you feel something then I'm doing my job right. The old Tom the firebrand can't be completely gone can he? I'm hoping for fireworks in S5 as JF made him quite blah in S4 which was a huge disappointment. I'm working on Ch 17 at the moment. Lots of Michael, Edith and yes, Mary and her love interests coming up._

Chapter 13

Later that same morning Tom was waiting for Rose to come down. If they didn't get a move on they would be late for the meeting. He was hoping against hope the meeting went well. He had no idea how Rose expected to make a political debut at a planning meeting of all places but he was committed now. He had to admit a planning meeting was much tamer than a political rally but he didn't fancy being punched in the nose if Rose took a notion to suddenly be outspoken.

Rose came down the stairs, the vision of a well dressed, wealthy young woman in an immaculate blue jacket and skirt with a cream chiffon blouse underneath the jacket. Her topcoat rivaled anything Tom had seen Mary or Edith wear and her gloves and shoes were of fine leather. Rose's make up was perfect and she looked as though she had stepped out of the pages of a magazine.

"You look lovely," Tom said. Even though he was used to the ladies and their expensive wardrobes he was slightly in awe.

"Thank you," Rose replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'll have the town car brought around. You'll get dirty if we take the lorry. It won't take a moment."

"Why are you bringing a folder?" Tom asked while they waited for the car to be brought around.

"I've been doing a little research on the project they are voting on this afternoon," Rose replied. "I've brought along some notes. I want to be prepared."

He waited until they were in the car and headed out the gates before he said anything further.

"Rose this is a county meeting not a courtroom," Tom said. "Are you planning to make a speech?"

"I'm planning to ask questions when the time is right," Rose replied. "You look nervous."

"You do have a tendency to be rather…well.. that is to say you can be somewhat unorthodox at times. I'd like to know what I'm letting myself in for."

"I thought you enjoyed the political world."

"I do but it has gone wrong for me in the past."

"Don't worry, I've told you I need your support if I do ask any questions. If I don't we'll go for tea and have had an outing."

"I've reassured Lord Grantham these things are quite tame. Would your father approve of you going into politics?"

"I would hope he would," Rose replied with a faint smile. "Mummy on the other hand would not, but then she never approves of anything I do."

"She would approve of that suit. It's quite something."

"My last purchase before my credit went flat," Rose said with a slight laugh. "I don't want to think about that now."

He parked a short ways from the county seat. Rose took his arm as they walked towards the building. Rose raised her chin and straightened her back.

"I'd like to sit in the front row," she said. She had a cool smile on her face and was looking every bit the Lord's daughter.

"Rose, no trouble," Tom warned her. "There is often standing room only at these things."

Rose gave him a cool look that startled Tom. It said I know what I want and I am in control. Tom had never met her father or brother but if the pair of them were anywhere near as intimidating as Rose was in that moment they would be forces to be reckoned with. They stopped to check their topcoats near the front entrance before heading upstairs to the meeting room.

Rose glided gracefully to the front of the room when they entered with Tom a few steps behind her. One look from her had the men who were already seated in the front row getting to their feet and offering them their seats. Rose accepted with a cool nod. She took Tom's arm as she sat down and then folded her gloved hands over the folder on her lap while she waited for the meeting to begin. Tom thanked the man who had made room for them before he took a seat beside Rose. He snuck a sideways glance at Rose. Her drawing room training was apparent. Her posture was perfect and she looked as immovable as the Dowager Countess herself at the moment and completely out of place at a planning meeting.

The meeting began. A speech was given and the floor was opened to questions. There were a number of questions asked none of which posed any serious risk to the road project being discussed. As the questions died off Rose reached for Tom's arm suddenly and stood up. He stood up to guide her and then sat back down.

"You had a question Miss…er.?" The chairman of the committee inquired.

"Lady Rose MacClare," Rose supplied. "I have a number of questions gentleman. My first of which is who is the principle financial beneficiary of this project?"

There was some male laughter in the room.

"Lady MacClare," the chairman started.

"Lady Rose," Rose corrected him. "Lady MacClare is my mother."

"Lady Rose the residents of this county are the beneficiaries of this project," the man said patronizingly.

"That is not what I asked," Rose informed him. "The financial beneficiary of this project is the company who will receive the contract for the work if the project passes the vote today. According to the information contained in the planning proposal that will be Benbow Construction Incorporated is it not?"

"The project will be awarded by sealed bid," the chairman said. He was starting to look nervous.

"Not according to the county documents on record," Rose replied. "Page thirty-eight of the planning proposal clearly states Benbow Construction Incorporated has been preselected to complete the preliminary clearing work and will be the preferred contractor for any work."

The committee members all picked up their planning documents and began looking for the page Rose had referred to. There was a rumbling of voices in the audience.

"Furthermore gentlemen since you seem ill equipped to answer my initial question, I will ask another."

There was so much noise in the room the chairman had to call to the room to order.

"Lady Rose please," the chairman said. "Only one question per person."

"She can have my turn, beggin' your pardon, Lady Rose," one of the men towards the back said.

"And mine," another man said.

"Thank you gentlemen," Rose said with an incline of her head.

"My next question gentlemen is as Benbow Construction Incorporated will be the chief recipient of the funds for this proposed project, and therefore their shareholders, who are the shareholders?"

"We would have to get back to you on that," the chairman replied.

"Do you mean to tell me you are proposing to vote today on an proposal to spend in excess of fifteen thousand pounds on a road construction project when there are inadequately equipped fire brigades through out the county and you cannot tell those assembled here who the owners and principal shareholders of the pre selected company are?" Rose said.

"Well, no… yes," the chairman stuttered.

"Well what is it no or yes?" Rose questioned him. "The laws governing county activities clearly state these are facts that must be known before any tender is awarded. Are you in fact in violation of that law?"

"No, of course not," the chairman said trying to regain composure.

"Would I be correct in assuming Benbow Construction Incorporated is owned by Smythe-Dyne Industries?" Rose questioned. "Which is in turned owned by one Roger Gerald Copeland?"

"That would very well be, yes I believe so Lady Rose," the chairman said looking relieved as though he were about to get off the hook. "If that answers your questions we'll move to the vote."

"One last question," Rose said. She turned and looked at the men in the audience. There wasn't another woman in the room. The men were all staring at the committee members with threatening looks. Tom looked around nervously. He'd seen that look in a crowd before and it had usually led to trouble. He tensed himself in the event he had to pull Rose from the room quickly.

"Would the owner and principal financial beneficiary of this project be in fact be the Roger Gerald Copeland who died at the age of two, is buried in the Ripon Anglican churchyard and is in fact your wife's deceased brother, making your wife and therefore you the principal recipient of such a lucrative contract?"

The room erupted into a shouting match with men dashing to the front of the room in an attempt to grab the chairman as he tried to dash from the room. Tom took a hold of Rose and tried to shield her with his body as best he could against the jostling of the crowd. Three of the men around them helped push the crowd back as Tom moved Rose towards the door. They finally made it into the hall and off to the side. Whistles were sounding as the police entered the building to break up the chaos. Tom moved Rose further back out of the fray.

"Oh, they've knocked my hat crooked," Rose complained. She reached up to fix it.

"Never mind that, we've got to get out of here," Tom said. He quickly guided Rose towards the back of the building where there was a door with an exit sign over top. In a few minutes they were in the back alley. A quick walk down the alley had them on a side street.

"I must look a fright," Rose complained with annoyance. "It took me a dreadfully long time to do my hair this morning. What about our coats and I've lost my folder."

Tom threw back his head and laughed. Rose looked at him for a moment and then laughed as well.

"You were brilliant," he said. "Absolutely brilliant."

"You're not going to tell Cousin Robert are you?" Rose asked with a look of glee.

"You can tell him yourself when they ask you to run for county seat after that performance. That must have been quite the shopping trip you went on," Tom said with a wide grin.

"I went on quite a few," Rose replied still smiling.

"There's a teashop across the way," Tom said. "You can fix your hat there. I'll go back for our coats once everything settles down."

"Did you see the look on the chairman's face? That was a great deal of fun even if it was a lot of work," Rose said almost gleefully.

"I'd be very surprised if there wasn't a seat open and you weren't hearing from someone in the very near future," Tom said.

"I can hardly wait," Rose replied with a squeeze of his arm before she went to fix her hat.

-0-

"The staff are frightened, Milord and I can't blame them," Mrs. Hughes said that afternoon during her and Mr. Carson's meeting with Lord Grantham. "They've heard stories of heat to rooms being cut and meager meals on other estates."

"They're rumors. There's nothing in them," Robert replied with irritation. "It's barbaric. No one has done anything like that since my grandfather's time."

"Some have experienced it themselves on visits with the family in the last year," Mrs. Hughes said seriously.

"Carson did you know about this?" Robert asked in surprise.

"I did, Milord," Mr. Carson replied. "We've taken the precaution of sending extra blankets and supplies with the staff from the Abbey if we suspect there will be a problem."

"Which estates? Not Rosamund's house surely."

"No, not Lady Rosamund's," Mr. Carson said seriously.

"To which estates?"

"I'd rather not say, Milord."

"It's no secret the price of supplies has gone up drastically and we've had to cut back," Mrs. Hughes said. "It's made everyone nervous but at the same time they're determined. They all work very hard and have given their loyalty to the family. They want to feel that loyalty is appreciated."

"Of course it is," Robert replied with growing irritation. "We've always given extra days when asked and special outings. First they wanted a schedule and now they're asking for a full day a week. It's nonsense."

"Even a half day that is more than four hours might not satisfy them at this point," Mrs. Hughes said. "There has been harsh treatment they certainly didn't deserve for some. It's made them want to push back."

"What do you have to say in all this, Carson?" Robert questioned.

"I can't condone the staff asking for more free time," Mr. Carson replied. "But I can't condone cutting meals back any more than we already have."

"You've cut back on staff meals?" Robert questioned. "I thought the family meals were the only ones cut back."

"There isn't the funds to cover anything more," Mrs. Hughes replied.

"Can we manage with the staff having more time off if we're already struggling?" Robert asked.

"Pardon my bluntness Lord Grantham," Mrs. Hughes said. "Everyone works long hours. They need time to rest and we need to be able to feed them all. Every time there are extra servants the budget is taxed even more."

"I just don't know," Robert said. "I'll talk things over with Lady Mary and Lady Grantham when they return from London. I'll let you know my decision then."

"Very well milord," Mr. Carson replied with a slight bow.

He and Mrs. Hughes walked to the servants' stairs and headed downstairs.

"You know we could have a revolt on our hands," Mrs. Hughes said quietly.

"Humph, young people and their new ideas," Mr. Carson grumped.

"You'd like one day off a week to put your feet up, admit it," Mrs. Hughes said.

"I'd like to feel I'm standing on steady ground and know my next meal will be on the table," Mr. Carson replied.

-0-

"I don't know what to tell you," Tom said to Robert later that day. "Harsh treatment at the hands of an employer especially in service is nothing new. I went through some less than pleasant experiences when I first left home."

Rose had gone up stairs as soon as they got home. Tom had gone to check the mail and run into Robert in the library working at his desk. Robert had filled him in on the meeting he'd had earlier with Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Tom couldn't help but think how despondent Robert looked. Robert reminded him of the time when he was a boy and his brother had spent a great deal of time collecting scrap bits here and there to build them a pushcart. The two of them had worked on it more times than Tom could count and brought home all sorts of discarded nobs and bits to make it really special. They had just finished it a few days before when someone had stolen it. They had found it a few days later smashed in a back alley. They had brought it home and tried to fix it but it had never been the same. He could still remember the disappointment he'd felt. It had been the first time he'd realized the world could be a cruel place.

"The entire thing is distressing," Robert said with a frown. "Mrs. Hughes mentioned she's having an even more difficult time with the budget when there are guests with servants."

"Every time someone comes through the door with a valet or maid, it doubles the new mouths to feed," Tom replied. He'd been trying to point all this out over the last year, but Robert hadn't been willing to listen to him.

"I can't understand the staff wanting more free time. We already give them extra."

"They want to feel secure and have time with their families," Tom said. "Isn't that what everyone wants?"

"I still don't understand," Robert replied in confusion.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you're not as considerate as you think you are," Tom said finally.

"What do you mean by that," Robert said bristling at Tom's words.

"When I worked for you as your chauffeur there were many late nights and long days," Tom said.

Robert clenched his jaw at the mention. He didn't like to discuss Tom having been the chauffeur.

"I didn't have it as bad as most. I didn't have to be up at the crack of dawn the next day if you stayed out late. Did it ever occur to you how early they all get up and then have to stay up when you have a party or entertain until all hours. You have time to sleep the next day, they don't. The staff get up and do it all over again the next day plus they have to cater to your every whim. They get time off to go to church and perhaps do a bit of shopping in the four hours a week they get. That's it."

"That's rather harsh," Robert replied. His feelings were hurting at Tom's perceived verbal attack.

"I know what I've said has hurt you and I'm sorry for that. I'm not saying your doing anything different than anyone else. I'm only telling you what is. I don't know what the answer to all of it is myself. I only know pouring more and more money into the house and staff is a loosing proposition."

"You'd have us all doing laundry and scrubbing floors if I let you have your way," Robert said peevishly.

"That's not what I'm saying," Tom replied with his cheeks flushing in anger. "What I am saying is modernize the house. Create something that isn't as big a financial drain on the estate and think about the people that work for you as people not as servants."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," Robert said letting his hurt feelings get the best of him. "The next thing you're going to tell me you went to some political rally not a planning meeting as you had said."

Tom got to his feet with his own anger getting the best of him.

"Look, I didn't lie to you about where we were. If you got the starch out of your drawers and listened to what your daughters had to say they wouldn't feel they have to lie to you or keep secrets. Your lifestyle and old fashioned beliefs have brought it on yourself."

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner after all I've done for you." Both men were on their feet glaring at each other.

"The truth hurts doesn't it," Tom snapped back. "I do appreciate my job and a roof over my head and all the rest, but you're a fool if you think you can keep spending money with no return. You'll loose it all and there will no Matthew Crawley there to bail you out the second time around."

"Get out of my sight!" Robert bellowed.

"Gladly," Tom said going to the door. He was about to slam it when he turned back. "If your house of cards falls in on you. Don't say I didn't warn you." He restrained himself from slamming the door too hard. He headed for the stairs and the nursery to remind himself again of why he was staying.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Where is everyone?" Rose asked when she came down for dinner. Mr. Carson was in the drawing room but there wasn't any sign of Robert or Tom and it was already late.

"Lord Grantham has decided to take his dinner in the library. He doesn't wish to be disturbed," Mr. Carson replied. "Mr. Branson was out for an extended walk with Miss Sybie earlier. He may still be in the nursery."

"I'll just run up and check," Rose said.

She found Tom helping get Sybie ready for bed.

"Tom, you're not even dressed for dinner," Rose scolded when she spotted him.

"I'm not coming to the dining room for dinner tonight," Tom replied tight lipped. He'd restrained himself from heading to the pub. In the mood he was in he would have gotten drunk and made a mess of things or blurted out Edith's secret. They gossiped behind his back at the pub when he was sober. He didn't want anyone there to see him when he had been drinking.

"Cousin Robert is having dinner in the library and doesn't want to be disturbed. Now you're not coming. Whatever is wrong you're acting like naughty school boys with me caught in the middle."

"I'll finish here and be there in a few minutes," Tom said.

George was already in his bed fast asleep and Sybie's eyes were half closed while Tom brushed her hair. The extra fresh air from the walk Tom had taken her on had tired her out.

"I want Nanny," Sybie pouted when Tom pulled her hair a bit too hard with the brush.

"A kiss good night for Daddy then?" Tom asked. Sybie kissed him on the cheek then put her arms out to Rose. Rose exchanged a hug and kiss with the little girl before Nanny stepped in take over once.

"I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes," Tom said.

Ten minutes later Tom was dressed for dinner and hurrying down the stairs.

"Better late than never," Rose said when he finally showed up. "I thought I was going to have to celebrate on my own."

"Rose I'm not in the mood for celebrating," Tom replied moodily.

"Oh pish. What are you in the mood for? Acting like a schoolboy that just found out he can't go to the candy store? You're ruining my day."

"Fine, we'll celebrate," Tom replied. "But we'll do it my way."

They entered the dining room to see both footmen and butlers waiting for them.

"Mr. Carson has Lord Grantham been taken his dinner?" Tom inquired.

"Yes, Sir," Mr. Carson replied.

"Good, then bring up a bottle of champagne for myself and Lady Rose from the wine cellar. Have them make up a plate for each of us from what is already prepared and you and everyone else take the evening off unless Lord Grantham requires your services. Lady Rose and I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the evening."

"Yes Sir, will there be anything else?" Mr. Carson inquired.

"That will be all," Tom replied. He smiled at Rose as the servants filed out of the dining room.

Tom held Rose's chair and then took his seat.

"You really are in a mood," Rose said.

"Just a bit," Tom replied. "So what is the big next step?"

Rose didn't reply as Jimmy was back with their plates. Molesly had two bowls of soup on another tray and Thomas Barrow had the requested bottle of champagne. A few minutes later their dinner was laid out and the men were gone.

"They all looked happy with their time off. Is there something going on?" Rose asked.

"It's a long story and one I'd rather forget for tonight," Tom replied. "Next step?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. I'm savoring the moment."

Tom filled their champagne glasses. They took a drink after they clinked glasses.

"Champagne isn't meant to be drank with a meal," Rose said.

"Do I look like that is bothering me," Tom said. He stood up took off his coat, undid his collar and dropped his cufflinks on the table before he took his seat again.

"What did you get into it with Cousin Robert when we got back? I could hear you all the way upstairs."

"Nothing and everything. It doesn't matter. We'll both get over it and move on. I used to be quite the firebrand. Now I'm quite a bit tamer, but it still comes out every so often."

"Do you think one day you'll have had enough and leave?"

"I think about it more than I should and then give myself a good kick. Where would I go? I do owe the family quite a bit."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Home," Tom replied quickly. "Where the hills are green and you can see the sea in the distance, but it isn't possible."

"Not Dublin?"

"No, I've lost my taste for Dublin. I would go to the area where my grandparents lived. It's lovely there. Where would you like to go if you could?"

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"A bank vault with lots of money so I could fill my pockets and never have to worry about it again," Rose said to be witty. Tom couldn't help but smile.

"Every man's dream and the reality of a bank robber."

"Or a politician's," Rose said making them both laughed at the memory of the morning.

"The thing is I'm not sure where I want to go anymore," Rose said more seriously. "I used to think I wanted to visit America and live there or possibly stay in London permanently, but I'm not sure."

"Life has a way of changing your mind for you," Tom replied.

"Too serious," Rose said with a smile. "Who do you think Mary should pick?"

"Who would you pick?"

"Neither," Rose said with a teasing grin.

"I wouldn't know," Tom hedged.

"Come on," Rose replied. "Really if I were her I would have chosen Evelyn in the first place."

"Really?" Tom asked in surprise.

"He's nice, stable, loyal to a fault and better looking than the other two. He knows his work and the life inside the aristocracy well. Which one would you choose?"

"Charles. He knows a great deal about farming."

"He's a little…," Rose waved her knife. "I've heard talk."

"A little what?" Tom asked.

"Interesting behind closed doors," Rose said leaning across the table and lowering her voice.

"You don't say," Tom replied in surprise.

"Tony is a blue print of Cousin Robert complete with valet and a fishing rod in a case he takes absolutely everywhere," Rose rolled her eyes slightly.

"You know we shouldn't be talking like this."

"Then what should we be talking about?"

"Going to bed it's been a long day." Tom caught himself when he realized what he'd said. The stress of the day and the champagne was blurring his thoughts and starting to loosen his tongue.

"Now there's a thought," Rose said with a smile and slight blush. "I'll say goodnight. It has been a long day. It was rather fun."

Rose came around as Tom was collecting his things. She placed a hand on his arm and grazed his cheek with a kiss. He stared into her eyes for a long moment before she stepped back breaking the spell.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he replied as he watched her leave the room. He sighed and rubbed a hand on his neck tiredly before he followed up the stairs to his own room.

-0-

"Bates, what do you make of this full day off business?" Robert questioned that evening while he was getting ready for bed.

John stiffened while he was hanging Robert's jacket in the closet.

"I believe it is an idea that's day has arrived, milord," John replied.

"Are you unhappy with your hours?" Robert asked with a frown.

"I don't' mean to sound harsh, but I would like more time to spend with my wife. She is away quite often with Lady Mary."

Robert opened his mouth to respond and then closed it.

"May I inquire what time you get up in the morning?" Robert inquired finally.

"Five," John said. "Is there some problem Milord? Mrs. Bates and I are at the Abbey by five-thirty."

"Every morning?" Robert inquired with a questioning look.

"We both have duties every day, milord."

"Do the rest of the staff get up at five?"

"I believe so milord or earlier."

"Are they unhappy with their situations?"

"I can't speak for others, milord," John said. "I wouldn't hazard a guess."

Robert remained silent while he got his robe on. His pride was still smarting from the things Tom had said. Bates hadn't denied or confirmed them. He still couldn't understand why the staff was unhappy. It wasn't like the days when they used horses to get around and they needed coachmen and extra maids to keep the horse droppings off the floors in the main hall when they tracked in. Robert headed for bed oblivious to the fact there wasn't one of the staff patrolling the upstairs hall or checking the lights were out.

-0-

Mary looked at her mother on the train home the next morning. Cora's face was showing her age. Mary was worried about her mother. The revelation of Edith's daughter had hit them both hard and been two days of turmoil for both of them. All Mary could think about was what she would have done if she were in her sister's shoes. She had had trouble bonding with George during her grieving period and still did at times, but now she realized she could never leave him. She would fight for his birth rite and defend him with her life.

With the news of Edith's situation had come the questions of who had known and helped keep her secrets. The whole thing had made Mary question her own life and her values. For the first time she really understood her father and the difficulties he was having with facing a modern age. He felt as though his world was crumbling beneath his feet. Today she felt exactly the same way.

"Leave your father to me," Cora said distractedly. "I don't know what the news will do to him."

"Tom must have known," Mary said woodenly. "The way he reacted when she said she was moving."

"I think your Grandmother knew as well," Cora said. "I'll have a talk with her when we get back."

"How many others do you think knew?"

"Not many," Cora said. "We'll have gossip to weather and it won't be kind."

"We'll know who our real friends are," Mary replied. She turned to look out the window and didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip north.

-0-

"Planning to attend a party, Rose?" Robert asked over breakfast.

"I've had a few invitations this morning," Rose replied. The telephone had been ringing for her since six in the morning. She had a list of return calls to place and had been up for the last hour taking calls.

"Where's Tom this morning?"

"He left almost an hour ago. He said something about checking on a seed order and arrangements for shearing before he dashed out the door. He didn't think he would be back for luncheon."

"Avoiding me," Robert grumped.

"I'd say getting his work done since we spent yesterday in Ripon," Rose defended.

"Milady, there is a call for you from London," Thomas said with a slight bow when he entered the room.

"Take a message and I'll call them back," Rose replied. "Honestly I need a few minutes to eat."

"It's from the palace," Thomas replied.

"I wonder what they want. I'll be right there," Rose said. She took a quick drink of her tea and went to take her call.

Robert continued with his breakfast. He picked up the first of his papers and began to read. He finished the first one and picked up the next. A headline on the second page caught his eye. _Fraud Exposed at Planning Meeting in Yorkshire._

"Good Lord," he suddenly bellowed. He continued to read the article. "Good Lord," he yelled the second time louder than the first.

"Wait until I get my hands on him. I'm going to kill him," Robert said to Carson who was standing at the side of the room. He threw the paper down in disgust.

"Rather alarming news, milord?" Carson asked. Robert didn't have a chance to reply as Rose was back.

"I've had an invitation to go to Sandringham for the weekend," Rose said happily when she reentered the dining room. "I've had another from the Secretary for Scotland for the following week and quite a few from around the local area. I'm going to have a devil of a time if I accept them all."

"What is the meaning of this?" Robert demanded angrily tapping his finger on the article in the paper. "You said you were going to a planning meeting."

"We did," Rose replied. She feigned innocence. "Aren't you pleased Cousin Robert? I thought you would be happy I'm taking an interest in issues that affect the community."

"No, I'm not pleased. You've made a spectacle of yourself in public."

"The secretary to the Prince of Wales didn't think so when he telephoned," Rose replied still feigning innocence. "He said I was an asset to the peerage and the nation by standing up for the common good."

"You incited a riot!" Robert sputtered.

"It was only a small tussle until the police arrived and took the man into custody," Rose replied. "It was all rather exciting really."

"Where was Branson during all this!" Robert yelled.

"He was right beside me making sure I didn't come to any harm."

"Wait until your father hears about this!"

"He already has. The Secretary for Scotland cabled him his congratulations on my success. Oh there's the telephone again," Rose said. "I had better get it. It's most likely for me."

Robert gritted his teeth as Rose dashed out of the room. He looked over his shoulder at Carson.

"She's completely out of control," Robert grumped.

"Young people," Carson said and shook his head.

"Humpf," the both sighed in unison.

-0-

"That was a very quick trip," John said to Anna. She had gotten back to the Abbey then came straight to the cottage for her half day. John was also on his half day, which gave them a rare afternoon at the cottage together.

"Lady Mary and her mother suddenly decided to cut their trip short and come home," Anna replied. She was busy putting the kettle on and getting cups from the cupboard.

"With no reason?"

"They didn't give us one. It was a bit odd really."

"The real estate broker sent a stack of handbills for property for sale in Plymouth," John said. "There are some very low prices at the moment there. The wage disputes with the navy are putting the prices down."

"I'll look at them in a bit," Anna replied. "I do think Plymouth is a good choice. It is in the south and there are people coming and going from the port all the time."

"There are," John agreed. He took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Have you picked out a property you liked?"

"One or two. We could go down and take a look in the next while if we can get a few days. I'm thinking we should keep the house in London. The rent is a good steady income."

Anna put a plate of biscuits on the table. She wiped her hands nervously on her apron. She needed to confront John about Mary's mysterious ailments. She didn't think he would ever intentionally hurt someone.

"John, I would like to know why you've done something."

"What is that?"

"I found the box of chocolate laxative and the half empty bottle of ipecac," Anna said. "Did you put it in Lady Mary's hot chocolate?"

"I would do anything not to be parted from you if even for a few days."

"I see," Anna said not looking up from the plate she was placing sandwiches on. "I don't believe you would intentionally do anything to cause anyone real harm."

"I love you, Anna. I would do anything to be with you. I never want us to be parted or for anyone to hurt you."

"I wouldn't want us to be parted either," she said. She placed the plate of sandwiches on the table and went to a drawer. She returned with the pamphlet on arsenic. She licked her lips and sat down. She placed the pamphlet on the table.

"I've read up some information on arsenic. Vera must have been very disturbed as it takes more than one dose."

"I don't understand," John replied.

"I've been thinking if she put the final dose in that pie, perhaps she had baked it into other things and you got some too. You'll have to be very careful not to ever come in contact with it again."

"It's possible," John replied with relief. He had tensed when he first saw the pamphlet. "I only ever wanted for her to leave us alone. Who knows why she did it."

"I had a terrible thought that someone could have put the arsenic into the ingredients earlier in the day if Vera had them sitting out, but I don't know who would have wanted to harm her like that."

"Vera was a cruel woman who deserved what she got," he said solemnly.

Anna nodded. She put her hand over his. She loved him and had put her faith in him. His support and kindness since her rape had strengthened her love even more.

"That's what I thought. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone intentionally. If you went to see Mr. Green and he fell it was still an accident, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was an accident," John lied. "I never saw him."

"Your such a good person," Anna said. Her love for him was stronger than it had ever been before. John had only been trying to protect her when he dosed Lady Mary.

"I love you so," he said with relief.

"I love you so much it hurts," Anna replied. "Will you show me those handbills after we eat?"

"Anything for you, my love," he replied with a smile wrinkling the corners of his eyes. Love really is blind he thought to himself before he reached for a sandwich.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Violet Crawley looked at the room full of immediate family that surrounded her that afternoon in the library of the Abbey. Rose had run off to tea with someone who had called earlier who wanted to meet her. The group before her was clearly divided. Tom was standing off to the side. Mary and Cora were looking drawn while Robert looked as though he was living under a storm cloud. The clock ticked loudly while no one said a word.

"You knew," Mary said finally. She was looking directly at Tom. "You knew and you chose not to tell any of us."

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Tom replied quietly.

"You should have said something," Robert accused. "Edith's reputation is ruined once this gets around. We'll be lucky if any one of us receives an invitation after this."

"I gave my word I wouldn't say anything and I didn't," Tom said.

"How long did you know, Tom?" Cora questioned without raising her voice.

"Almost four months."

"Four months and you said nothing?" Robert snapped.

"Is anyone interested to hear what I have to say or are you all too busy listening to yourselves?" Violet interjected.

"What is it Mama?" Robert asked in exasperation.

"Branson …I mean Tom kept Edith's confidence when asked. It wasn't easy but he did it as much for the child's sake as Edith's," Violet said. "He will hold his tongue and continue to do so in the future if he knows what's good for him."

"Thank you, Lady Grantham," Tom said.

"Don't thank me too soon. This business with Rose is an entirely different matter."

"You knew too, didn't you Granny?" Mary accused.

"Whether I did or did not is entirely my own affair," Violet said with finality.

"What are we going to do about Edith?" Robert questioned.

"We are not going to do anything," Violet said. "There is no use closing the barn door after the horse has already gotten out. Edith has made her choice. We will have to learn to live with the consequences."

"I won't accept it," Robert stated angrily.

"On the day of reckoning is there one amongst us that will have a pristine record?" Violet asked with a raised eyebrow. "Whether you accept Edith or you don't, the damage is done. Now as to this business with Rose, what have you got to say for yourself?" She looked directly at Tom.

Robert ground his teeth.

"Rose has done herself proud," Tom replied. "From the list of invitations she has received I would think you would be proud of her too."

"Did you know she was planning some sort of action when you promised me you would keep an eye on her?" Robert demanded.

"I knew she might possibly ask some questions," Tom said with color staining his cheeks. "I had no idea they would lead to someone being arrested. It was a planning meeting after all. People do ask questions at these things. I would think you would congratulate Rose rather than deride her."

"It seems even the royal family agrees with Tom in this instance," Cora said. "Rose is young, her interest in politics will probably wear off."

"What is the nature of your relationship with Rose?" Violet asked piercing Tom with a direct stare.

"We're close friends with common interests," Tom replied. "Nothing more."

"I don't want any more of this political nonsense under my roof. Do you hear?" Robert stated angrily.

"Whether you want it or not, Papa, Rose is off on a list of parties and invitations as long as your arm," Mary said. "It seems you have little recourse."

"I may not be able to stop her, but I can stop him," Robert stated. He gestured towards Tom.

"From what?" Tom asked. He forced himself to remain calm. "Rose asked for my support which I gave her. Rose, Mary and Edith are all intelligent, capable women with minds of their own if you care to pay attention."

"Tom, that's enough," Cora chided him.

"Would you have Mary stop her efforts on behalf of the estate?" Tom asked. "It's the same thing."

"Rose making a public spectacle of herself is hardly the same thing," Robert stated.

"Rose must have done a great deal of work to pull off what she did," Mary pointed out.

"In my eye and most other's she's acted as a pillar of the community aught," Tom added. "If you could try and see things her way, you would see she is trying to do things as befits her station. She didn't go to a rally or make a speech. She attended a meeting and asked a few questions. She's a very intelligent woman when she isn't putting on an act to please everyone else."

Violet looked at Tom appraisingly for a moment.

"Enough said on the matter. I'm going home," she said rising to her feet.

"Mama, we're not done," Robert exclaimed.

"I think we are," Violet replied. She slowly made her way out of the library.

Robert walked her to the door while the car was being brought around.

"Mama, we weren't through," Robert tried again.

"Rose has found herself a champion in the oddest of places," Violet replied. "They are a great deal more than just friends whether either of them realizes it or not."

"That's impossible," Robert exclaimed.

"Take my advice and leave sleeping dogs lie, Robert," Violet replied. "You know how he can be. Silence may be golden in this case. They may wind up going their separate ways if left alone."

"Or otherwise."

"The harder you push the harder they will resist. Did protesting do one bit of good with our darling Sybil?"

"You have a point," Robert replied. "Its just…politics for a peer."

"Her brother is a politician and her parents are diplomats or have you forgotten?"

"You're right as usual, Mama."

"It's about time you admitted that," Violet replied imperiously before she swept out the door as best she could with her chin held high.

-0-

It had been two weeks since he had left the hayloft. Two weeks of pretending to be a vagrant on the streets. He had stolen a jacket here, a pair of shoes there, a shirt and trousers from different clotheslines and doorways as he passed by. He never took enough in one place to be noticed. He'd cut his matted hair and beard shorter with a shears he had found in the barn where he'd hidden for weeks before he left and buried the tell tale hair in the manure pile. He'd found a stream in a secluded area and washed the months of grime from his body. He'd wondered at how thin he was with his ribs clearly defined through his skin. His priority now was to gain enough strength to make the trip home.

The trip wasn't going to be easy he knew. Today he was standing by a barrel warming his hands with a group of down and out men. He already had changed identity three times in two weeks by pick pocketing billfolds. He had funds enough for a train ticket to another city. It would be a series of elaborate ruses to steal enough clothing, identity papers and funds to create a web of false trails that would be difficult to follow and confound even the most practiced tracker. Today his goal was to board a train near where he was and begin his transformation back into someone that would look like an average businessman on a trip. It wasn't going to be easy in his weakened condition.

Michael shuffled his feet and changed position slightly so he could see the alley where he was better. His first patsy of the day had just settled himself against the wall with a cheap bottle of schnapps. Michael wove his way over to the man feigning a drunken stagger. The drunk was slouched against the wall half way through his bottle. Michael lurched against him grabbing the bottle and tipping a good bit on himself.

"Verzeihen Sie mir," Michael slurred as the drunk violently pushed him away and he staggered back. Michael kept up his ruse of a drunken stagger as he left the alley and bumped into one man and then another. He made his way carefully to a seedy second hand shop he had seen the day before. There was a row of old suitcases sitting out front. He grabbed one, dropped a few marks on the counter in payment and continued on with his charade.

"Stupid drunks. We should get rid of them all," he overheard the proprietor say as Michael lurched out the door. He staggered around a bit more until he made it to a deserted alley. Once there he quickly opened the suitcase and deposited a wristwatch, necktie, belt, clean shirt he'd had tucked into the back of his pants and a pair of socks he'd pinched somewhere into the case. He emptied the three wallets he'd lifted of their cash. He would toss the billfolds out here and there into garbage cans so as not to leave a trail. He only needed a few more items and he would be ready for his first transformation. He closed the case and continued on his drunken act until he had the items he needed and had made his way to a cheap hotel that catered to the down and out. He plopped a few extra marks on the counter. The man behind the desk didn't look up from his newspaper as he handed over a key. Michael checked the exits before he opened the door to his room.

There wasn't a bathtub in the place or any hot water to speak of. He made do with the sink in his room. He tossed the rags he had been wearing into a corner then scrubbed his body section by section with a cloth and towel that more resembled pieces of canvas. He carefully trimmed his beard and cut yet more of his hair with a scissors he had found in the group lavatory on the landing. He closed the thought of where the scissors might have been or what they had been used for previously out of his mind. His hair would have to do until he could make it to a barber. He scrubbed the dirt from his hair with the cold water and rough soap. When he was through he was standing in the middle of the room wearing a white shirt, ill-fitting trousers and a worn pair of shoes. He'd had to poke an extra hole in the strap of the wristwatch to make it fit his thin wrist.

Michael placed his filthy rags into his suitcase and made his way out the back entrance of the hotel carrying the case. It was early evening. He stepped into a crowded public house and set his case under a full coat rack. He made his way to the bar and ordered the daily special. He had spotted the off duty police eating their meals at the far end of the room. There were a number of laborers in the crowd with rough haircuts and even rougher hands. His shabby clothes helped him blend into the crowd. He forced himself to eat the plate of food put in front of him slowly. He pinched the bar maid on the bottom when he was finished. She slapped his face for him, which made the other men laugh. He got up and made his way to the door when the barkeeper turned a glaring look on him. He rushed out of the establishment with his case in his hand and a better hat and coat from the rack in his possession. The barkeeper had come to the door and yelled some expletives at him along the lines that he had better not be back.

It didn't take him long to get to the train station. This was an average sized town with only a few trains a day. He would have to get to a larger city to be able to really switch trains and confound anyone who had picked up his trail. He was in grave danger of discovery the longer he remained here. The first leg of his train journey would be the place where he was the most exposed. He'd timed things so he had just enough time to purchase a ticket and board the train. The clerk at the ticket office was in a rush and didn't take the time to really look at him or register that he was a stranger. He boarded the train just as it pulled out of the station. He put his bag on a luggage rack near the front of the car and took a seat. He had time to relax for a bit. He would make it a point to be one of the first off and vanish into the crowd in Frankfurt where he was headed.

-0-

Thomas Barrow ground his teeth while polishing Lord Grantham's shoes at the beginning of May. Bates and Anna had asked for a few days to attend to the sale of his mother's house in London. Thomas had been reassigned to valet and Miss Baxter was doing double duty seeing to Lady Grantham and Lady Mary. Now the Bates were stuck down south with the trains shut down for the general strike. Lady Rose had telephoned as well to say she was stranded in London and was staying at Lady Rosamund's. He was on valet duty with all the extra hours for the foreseeable future. Mr. Molesly came in with a pair of Tom Branson's shoes and began the work of polishing them.

"You shouldn't have to do that," Thomas said sullenly.

"It's not so bad," Molesly replied. "Mr. Branson only asks for his shoes to be polished once a week and he's good about brushing off the mud and giving them the odd wipe in between.

"Still," Thomas replied. "He thinks he's too good for us these days."

"Oh, I don't know. He's moved up in the world. He does work quite hard and puts in some very long hours."

Molesly finished the first pair of shoes and started on the next. Thomas looked at the four pairs he still had to polish on top of three he had already done.

"There hasn't been a word about our full days or extra time on our half," Thomas said. "The upstairs have forgotten about it completely. They're back to their old tricks inviting guests at the last moment ever since Lady Edith left."

"I had noticed," Molesly replied.

"You two need to get a move on," Jimmy said poking his head in the door of the boot room. "They've just told us there will be three more for dinner."

"That's it I've had it," Thomas said slapping the brush he was using down on the table. "We need to take action."

"What would you suggest? We've already asked once," Jimmy said.

"We'll ask again and keep asking," Thomas said. "If nothing happens I'm going to look for a different post when this strike is over. The papers are full of advertisements for service positions. I've marked three in the last while that come with their own cottage."

"My uncle is asking me to work for him. He owns a cartage company," Jimmy said. "I don't know if I fancy it but I would have better hours than here."

"And time to chat up a few girls here and there," Molesly said.

"Better not let Miss Baxter hear you say that," Jimmy said before he headed off when he saw Mr. Carson coming.

"No time like the present to go ask," Thomas said taking off his apron and sleeve covers to get after Mr. Carson yet again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everything is at a standstill Mary thought as the car she was riding in passed through the village. The trains weren't running, the post wasn't being delivered and there were men walking along the roads everywhere looking for handouts or work from back doors.

She and Tom had talked about the labor unrest and how it was affecting the estate more than once in the last year. They had agreed to allow the estate workers more free time as long as it didn't drastically increase expenses. Tom had called a meeting with all of the supervisors for the different parts of the estate operation. They had been told to increase the men's time off, but how they accomplished it would depend on their particular type of work and would be at their discretion. Tom had told her some of the supervisors had already come up with ways to arrange the men's schedules so they all had a full day plus a half for Sundays. Most worked with livestock and had reduced duties on Sundays. They had all worked out some shift scheme to cover each other so the stock would not be left unattended. Harvest, planting, shearing and lambing all had different schedules as it was an essential part of farming and everyone knew what was expected of them. She was happy with the arrangements and if a small consideration such as allowing the men to rearrange the work schedules prevented a strike or riots as was happening in the mines and factories she was in favor.

Her thoughts turned to the general strike and the inconvenience it was causing everyone. Rose was stranded in London, as were Anna and Bates. Tony had been planning a visit but was stuck near Liverpool somewhere. Charles was in London and wouldn't be up unless he drove. Her parents were still distraught over Edith's move and staying home at the moment, as they were not in the mood for extended visits.

She entered the Abbey and spotted a very serious looking Mrs. Hughes heading across the grand hall towards her.

"Milady, may I have a moment," Mrs. Hughes said.

"I have a minute or two before I'm to meet my parents for tea," Mary replied.

"This is quite difficult. Weeks ago when you were in London after Lady Edith made her move, Mr. Carson and I spoke to your father about the staff hours. There hasn't been any word on his decision and it's creating tension below stairs."

"Why isn't Carson dealing with this?" Mary asked.

"He's refusing to bring the topic up again with your father, milady," Mrs. Hughes replied.

"My father is a very busy man," Mary said.

"I've only come to you as I'm worried what might happen with the staff. I didn't want to disturb your mother," Mrs. Hughes said.

"You think they might stage a revolt of some kind?" Mary asked.

"Worse. I think they might quit if something doesn't happen soon."

"Oh my, then it is serious," Mary replied. "I will consult with my parents and let you know their answer soon."

"Thank you, milady," Mrs. Hughes replied.

-0-

Living life as a pickpocket and a free loader wasn't what Michael had thought he signed up for when he agreed to spy for England, but it was what it had become. He'd been given the name of one contact before he left England and two safe houses. As far as he knew the contact had been picked up. He had walked by the safe house address in Berlin that he had been given and spotted what looked to be German secret service watching the place. They could have been average citizens reading newspapers on public benches or working as street sweepers but he wasn't about to take a chance.

Every time he'd switched identities and clothing he had disposed of his case and procured a new one. Each case was carefully packed with his old clothing and left in a place that wouldn't attract attention. He'd left one in a locker at a train station and tossed away the key. He'd left another beside the hovel of a vagrant. Vagrants were mostly men with no identities who were left overs from the war. No one bothered to look at what they had in their piles of trash or looked at them twice. Even the police stepped over them where they slept in the streets and didn't look back.

He caught a streetcar to the edge of the city and then took a bus to a rural area. He would head west again, but avoid the trains. He walked along a lane until a hay wagon stopped and offered him a ride. He was dressed as a common laborer this time. People would take him for a man wandering the roads looking for work here and there. He asked the farmer if there was anyone around looking for workers. It was early May and planting would be going on if it hadn't already started. The farmer told him of a dairy farm not far down the road that was short laborers at the moment as the farmer's son had a broken leg. Michael thanked him and headed down the road. He needed somewhere to rest up a few days and have a few decent meals that didn't rely on his wits. His strength was slowly starting to come back but living on a constant knife-edge was getting to him.

He found the farm easily enough. The man offered him a spot the next four days or so until the spring planting was done. He would have a bed in the hayloft, three meals a day and a few coins for his efforts. Michael accepted then set about doing his assigned chores. This time his case was an old sack tied with a string. Inside the sack he had a suit and shoes he had purchased at a second hand shop. For his next transformation he would loose his beard, get a different haircut and become an entirely different person yet again. His route to Belgium and ultimately the coast couldn't be too direct. He had to take his time and think on his feet. His first mistake had been leaving too direct a trail when he first arrived in Germany. He wasn't about to do it a second time.

-0-

"Where's Tom?" Cora questioned that afternoon before the children were brought down.

"It's this blasted strike," Robert replied. "The new seed drill he ordered is stuck in Grimsby of all places along with the seed. The call came through before tea. He's gone to arrange a lorry to go first thing in the morning."

"It's always something," Mary said. "I wanted to ask you before the children arrive, did Carson mention anything to you about the staff being unhappy here at the house, Papa?"

"It had slipped my mind," Robert replied. "I gave it some thought but I don't really see why they are unhappy. Things are much better than when I was a boy. They have early hours certainly but we've always been kind employers."

"When did this come up?" Cora questioned worriedly.

"While you were in London to see Edith. I didn't want to bother you," Robert replied.

"Did Tom know about this?" Mary questioned.

"He expressed his socialist views on the subject," Robert said tightening his jaw.

"Robert you should have told me," Cora scolded.

"You should have said something," Mary scolded as well. "You know there are serious labor issues going on all over. I don't think the staff will revolt in mass, but we could very well have problems. Tom has been working on hours and wages with the estate employees for the better part of a year. It's been slow going but they've finally come to some agreements that aren't increasing our expenses too drastically. We can't afford any labor problems."

"Robert it's been over six weeks," Cora continued.

"We had this business with Edith and then Rose and her hair brained schemes," Robert replied. "I didn't want to bother you with nothing."

"What did Tom have to say that has you so obviously riled up?" Mary asked.

"Some socialist drivel about how people want more time to spend with their families and a few other things that don't bare repeating," Robert's face was turning red at the memory.

"The two of you got into an argument didn't you?" Cora asked. "Honestly you're like a pair of naughty school boys I can't leave alone even for a few nights."

"He's different this last while," Robert said. "He's back to his old socialist nonsense."

"Papa, please. It's not socialist nonsense to head off a labor dispute before it happens. We need to talk about the staff. Exactly what did Carson have to say," Mary reminded him.

"I've forgotten most of it," Robert said dismissively. "It was something about their half days and full days. It couldn't have been important he hasn't brought it up again."

Mary exchanged an exasperated look with her mother just as Nanny arrived with George and Sybie.

"We will talk about this later," Cora stated with determination.

-0-

"I've spoken to Lady Mary about the staff issues since you wouldn't," Mrs. Hughes said. She and Mr. Carson were having tea in her sitting room.

"I won't bother Lord Grantham again with this nonsense. He's busy," Mr. Carson replied stubbornly.

"Busy walking his dog and annoying the gardeners and the village parson," Mrs. Hughes retorted with exasperation.

"The staff need to learn their place," Mr. Carson stated with a sniff.

"Is that so," Mrs. Hughes said. "Well, I can tell you I've had about enough. I'm close to retirement. If Lady Mary doesn't take care of things in short order, I'm done. I'll put in my resignation once this general strike is over and that will be that."

"That's rather harsh isn't it?" Mr. Carson replied in surprise.

"Do you want a staff strike on your hands?" Mrs. Hughes asked him. Her eyes were snapping with anger.

"It won't come to that," Mr. Carson stated with confidence.

"Oh really," Mrs. Hughes replied. She stood up pulled the door to her sitting room open and went to fetch Mr. Barrow and Mrs. Patmore from the servants' hall. Mr. Carson had gotten to his feet but hadn't moved before she returned with the two others.

"It is my duty to inform you as our employer's representative, the staff is now on strike against you," Mrs. Hughes said with fierce determination. Thomas and Mrs. Patmore looked at each other in shock. "No meals, no laundry and no deference of any kind until you change your tune and speak to the family on the staff's behalf as you aught weeks ago."

"This is insubordination!" Mr. Carson stated emphatically.

"What are you going to do? Fire me? Try and explain that to Lord and Lady Grantham."

Thomas and Mrs. Patmore both had their mouths open.

"Well, you two don't just stand there," Mrs. Hughes, said. "You heard me. If Mr. High and Mighty wants anything done for himself, he can do it since he can't be bothered to speak on behalf of the staff."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Hughes?" Mrs. Patmore finally managed to ask.

"Quite sure," Mrs. Hughes replied. She took the cup and saucer from in front of Mr. Carson and handed it to Thomas. "You can make your own cup of tea if you want one," she said to Mr. Carson.

"But…but…I…I'm the butler," Mr. Carson replied in shock.

"From where I'm sitting your rather a poor one at the moment," Mrs. Hughes replied. "And you can leave my sitting room."

"I'll just go take care of this," Thomas said holding up the cup and saucer. He turned quickly and headed out the door.

"I'll just nip out and help him," Mrs. Patmore said as she rushed out on Thomas' heels.

"If you want your tea, you had best get at it," Mrs. Hughes informed Mr. Carson.

"This is…this is…" Mr. Carson sputtered.

"My sitting room. Now get out."

Mrs. Hughes waited until Mr. Carson had left the room before she sat down to her tea.

"Learn their place," she grumbled as she poured herself a fresh cup and then set the pot down hard enough to make the lid rattle. "I'll show him whose place is who's."

After a moment she couldn't stop herself from laughing at the look on Charlie Carson's face when she had informed him the staff was on strike against him. If they were ever going to have a relationship once they left service, he was going to have to learn a thing or two starting with what would happen if he crossed her.

"But I'm the butler," she repeated while still giggling. Whatever happened she was going to enjoy watching him squirm.

-0-

"How are things at home?" Edith asked Rose. Rose had called then come over for tea as not much was happening in London with almost everything shut down.

"I have hardly been to Downton since the planning meeting where I made a splash," Rose said.

"You aren't damaging your reputation by being here are you?" Edith asked.

"Oh pish. Let me worry about that," Rose replied. She'd had the driver drop me at a teashop for a supposed luncheon engagement and walked the rest of the way but she didn't want to hurt Edith's feelings by telling her so. "There are ways around these things. I could put out word that you and Michael were secretly wed if you wanted me to."

"Don't push things too far, Rose," Edith warned her. "A lie could easily be found out and make things worse. I'm damaged goods at the moment."

"Your no different than any other widow with a child," Rose replied. "It wasn't like Michael was a casual fling. You're living in his house for goodness sake."

"So tell me what you have been up to?"

"Other than attending functions not much," Rose replied.

"You can't lie to me," Edith replied. "There is something you're not saying."

"You sound like Great Aunt Violet."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Edith replied. "It's not like anyone from the family is speaking to me at the moment. Tom sent a note but not a word from anyone else."

"Well, since you put it that way," Rose said getting a large smile on her face. "I've had job offers, quite a few actually."

"Doing what?" Edith asked.

"The one I'm considering is an aide in the Secretary for Scotland's office. I've had others as well but none as prestigious."

"Papa will be fit to be tied."

"My brother James is ecstatic. Well, as ecstatic as he ever allows himself to be," Rose replied. "I haven't told the rest of the family yet. I have until the end of the month to decide. I was planning to run for office until I realized I'm not old enough to vote and therefore can't be elected."

"Oh my that is quite a step," Edith replied.

"It's all rather exciting. It's so much more fun that looking for a husband and listening to the endless bragging about their accomplishments."

"I thought you and Tom might…"

"On that topic I will politely decline to answer," Rose replied with a slight blush. "Are you still seeing Evelyn?"

"That well has dried up," Edith replied. "We were never more than friends anyway. I think he still cares for Mary."

"I don't like to see you so alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Marigold and I've been to Aunt Rosamund's once or twice. I've joined a book club at the library and I have my writing. My life is full enough for now. More friends will come in time."

"Are you happy?"

"Happier than I have been in a very long time," Edith replied. "Come through to the nursery and I'll introduce you to Marigold."

"That would be lovely," Rose replied sincerely.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Charles Carson came down for breakfast the next morning expecting breakfast as usual. Surely Mrs. Hughes' anger had worn off by now, he thought. Last night he had come down from the drawing room to find the table already cleared and the scullery maids just finishing the washing up. He hadn't dared ask one of the maids for a plate of dinner with Mrs. Hughes watching his every move and glaring at him. He'd had to make do with a two-day-old meat pie from the larder. Even the left overs from last night's dinner had already gone into the slop pails to go out to the hogs the next morning.

"You are expected to stand when I enter the room," Mr. Carson informed the group. Not a person moved to stand up. The few at the far end of the table who had moved took their seats quickly after a look from Mrs. Hughes and another from Mr. Barrow had them sitting back down quickly.

"All right then keep up your silly charade," he said to Mrs. Hughes. He went to take his seat at the head of the table when he realized his place wasn't set. "Enough of this nonsense Mrs. Hughes. I have work to get to."

She pointedly ignored him and continued with her breakfast.

"I'll need all the maids upstairs this morning at ten for linen change," Mrs. Hughes said.

Mr. Carson opened his mouth to say something else then went for a plate and cutlery. He returned to the table, set his place and seated himself.

"James, please pass the eggs," he said. Jimmy ignored him and continued chatting to Thomas about some article he had read in the paper.

"Alright if you're going to play these games," Mr. Carson said. He stood up and went down the table to retrieve the plate of ham. One of the scullery maids dashed across the room and picked up the plate of ham.

"Is everyone finished with the ham?" she asked.

"I was about to…"

"Sorry Mr. Carson. Mrs. Hughes orders," she said. She dashed off to the kitchen with the plate.

Carson pursed his lips and headed for the bowl of eggs. Mrs. Hughes picked up the bowl before he reached it and started it around the table. When the bowl was set down it was empty.

"Time for work everyone," Thomas Barrow said. Everyone in the servants' hall got up and cleared their spot. It wasn't a few minutes and every one had filed out. The only ones left were Mr. Carson still standing there and the scullery maids who had come in to finish clearing the table.

"Are you finished with this plate, Mr. Carson?" one of the maids asked.

He gritted his teeth and snatched the plate from the table. He headed into the kitchen to find Mrs. Patmore busy with the family breakfast. The trays were filled and ready to go upstairs. The maids were already starting to move the soiled pots to the sideboard for washing.

"Mrs. Patmore, I'm in need of breakfast," Mr. Carson said.

"There's the cooker, find the rest yourself and don't be leaving a mess behind," Mrs. Patmore replied.

Mr. Carson opened his mouth to retort then snapped it shut. He went to the larder and retrieved a meat pie that was even more squashed and stale than the one he had eaten last night.

"Margie, make sure you toss those meat pies into the slop bucket before the cart comes to collect it this morning." He overheard Mrs. Patmore say. "They're so old they'll be walking off the shelf before you know it."

He grimaced and dumped the meat pie back on its tray. He selected an apple and a bowl of something that looked like cold porridge and took it into the servants' hall. He spooned some of the porridge into an unappetizing blob on his plate and cut the apple. The porridge tasted even worse than it looked and the apple was pithy. He finished his breakfast quickly and hurried to deposit his plate and get upstairs for the breakfast service.

"Oh, Mr. Carson," one of the maids said to him as he was about to return the half empty bowl of cold porridge to the larder. "You have the bowl of furniture paste. I was looking for that. I could have sworn there was more yesterday when I mixed it up."

"Yes, um well, carry on," he said. He made his way upstairs all the while trying to get the residual taste off the roof of his mouth. Thomas already had the breakfast laid out and was waiting for the family to arrive.

"Mr. Barrow, I believe the dining room is short clean napkins," he said.

"Yes, you're right Mr. Carson," Thomas replied. "I'll take care of it."

Mr. Carson took a quick peek around the corner to make sure Thomas was gone. He got a cup and saucer and poured himself a quick cup of tea in the butler's pantry, added a good dollop of milk and drank it quickly. He hid the offending cup and saucer in a drawer so Barrow wouldn't spot it when he came back upstairs.

Thomas came back with the clean linens and breakfast proceeded.

Lady Mary, Mr. Branson and Lord Grantham spent the better part of breakfast discussing the price spring lambs were selling for and debating on how the general strike would affect the prices. They all finished breakfast quickly and headed out on tasks around the estate. It only proved to him what he had been saying all along. Lord Grantham was busy and had other things to think about.

The staff couldn't keep this up much longer. He could hold out longer than they could and he was going to prove it.

-0-

"Tony, I'm surprised you made it through," Robert said over luncheon a few days later.

"I caught a ride with some friends I ran into and made it this far. I was stranded and had to take a hotel room when the trains went out," he replied.

"I'm surprised you can afford time away from your estate in the spring," Tom commented.

"I have adequate staff that see to everything," he replied. "I've never been much of a farmer and a great deal of the estate is leased out."

"What is that horrible noise?" Mary asked. "Carson is that your stomach? Are you ill?"

"I'm quite well milady. My breakfast didn't agree with me."

"I do hope you're feeling better before dinner. We wouldn't want an orchestral accompaniment of that sort with our meal," Mary said cheekily.

The others around the table got smiles on their faces.

"What are you doing after luncheon Tom?" Cora inquired.

"I have to go and check on the progress with the cannery," Tom replied. "It's a much slower process to get ready for the first of the harvests than the repair works.

"Would you have time to join us for a short meeting," Cora inquired. "Mary and I wanted to go over the staffing concerns here at the house."

Robert got a dark look on his face.

"I really should attend to estate business," Tom said in an attempt to extricate himself diplomatically. "I'm sure you and Lord Grantham can make any decision concerning the house without my input."

"Do you mind giving us a hand, Tony," Mary asked with a smile in his direction.

"Not at all," Tony replied.

-0-

Later that day Mary was sitting at her vanity in her room putting the finishing touches on her jewelry. She stopped what she was doing and stared at the top of her vanity while she was lost in thought. The things Tony had said today concerning the staff had shocked her. She had known he was a tad on the old fashioned side, but his attitudes towards the staff had been alarming. He had advised them to cut the heat to the upstairs as a cost saving measure this winter. It was barbaric. They didn't treat the staff that way. Her father had gotten angry and there had been a number of ruffled feathers that afternoon. The entire thing was making her think.

Snippets of a conversation she had with her mother came back to her, telling her she needed to find out if Tony thought she would agree to a mistress after he had a son. What were his thoughts on the entire sleeping around scene that went on within their class? She'd never given it a thought when Matthew was alive. She had loved him and he her and they had never felt the need to even mention it as they were both completely committed. The entire thing was giving Mary pause. Was playing the field as she had always done when she was younger giving the wrong impression? She decided to bring up the topic soon. She couldn't and wouldn't consider a husband with a mistress.

This visit Tony seemed different somehow. Mary wondered if the gossip surrounding Edith had reached him yet. It had been surprisingly calm unless the rumors hadn't reached them. Rose's mother was usually in the thick of things and kept Granny informed, but she was out of the country. Tony was the heart of discretion. Perhaps she would mention her sister and see what he had to say.

She finished her jewelry and headed down to the drawing room for pre dinner drinks. She had a great many more questions than answers. Perhaps she was only really getting to know Tony. This general strike was getting on everyone's nerves and bringing out people's true colors in force.

-0-

Rose sat quietly in her room at Rosamund's thinking over the positions she had been offered since exposing the fraudster at the planning meeting. She'd had more offers than she'd told anyone including three marriage proposals, two requests to head charities and a number of purely political positions she had told Edith about. Her brother was happy, her father had written and said he was coming for a visit later that summer and her head was swimming with the possibilities.

At the moment the frontrunner for positions was one with the Secretary for Scotland at Dover House in Whitehall. She would be a junior aide in Sir John's office. He had met with her and said she showed great tenacity and spirit in her efforts. What she lacked in technical knowledge of treaty negotiations she could learn on the job. It was her background in diplomacy that made her an asset along with her determination. There were rounds of fishing treaty negotiations on the schedule for the winter. The position would entail a great deal of travel and was of particular importance to Scotland with its large fishing fleet. She would be back and forth to Edinburgh and London plus accompanying the negotiation envoys on their trips. The last trip to Ireland had been rather a disaster as the man who had headed the delegations knew a great deal about fishing and the legalities of treaties but little about the diplomacy of working with a newly formed nation and the political tiptoeing around some of the soar spots that still existed between the countries.

Rose respected Sir John a great deal. He was a contemporary of her father's with possibly even more influence than his. He had served as an officer in the Boer campaign and again in the Great War. He was the Tory Whip despite the fact he was from Scotland and his actual political associations were more to the liberal. Despite his background and the fact he was a peer, he was one of the most liberal thinking men she had ever met. His daughter who was Rose's age was training to be a physician. Sir John had rightfully put the Church of Scotland on its ear for a treatise they had come out with on the Celtic race a few years ago. Instead of weakening his position it had strengthened it internationally and within the Commonwealth. He was a brilliant politician, had a commanding presence and she would learn quickly as part of his office.

Many in the high-powered circles still viewed women as frivolous and didn't want to discuss policies with them, but that was changing. There were women MP's these days and more and more women working in the different offices. Many titled women were asked to head up special national committees and did an exceptional job. Times were changing since women had gotten the vote and would change again once women under thirty were allowed a full vote, which was coming. You could feel it like a rising tide in the political circles she now associated with.

The downside to it all was how she felt about marriage and having a family. She wanted love and a family but she'd always sworn she would be a better mother than hers and spend a great deal of time with her children. If she took the position and went down the political road she would never have the time to spend with a husband and children. It would be her childhood all over again, passed on to the next generation. She could chide herself these days for the men she had gotten involved with in the past. They would never have withstood the society she associated with these days and they would have held her back whether intentionally or not.

There was one man she couldn't get her mind off and he was back in Downton with his daughter running the estate. It was strange she thought how she would have never thought of Tom as someone she would fall for years ago and yet here it was. She could talk to him and he listened. She loved spending time with him. When they were together it felt as if she were a whole person. The many conversations the two of them had and the many times they had shared a private joke made her smile, but then the reality of accepting a political position in Whitehall wiped the smile from her face. She couldn't and wouldn't do to Sybie and any future children what had been done to her with an absentee mother. Tom would never be happy in London and she would never be happy spending her days on charity fundraisers as Cousin Cora did. She couldn't see a solution.

She sighed as she turned away from the window and went to select a dress for the evening. Everyone said you had to grow up sometime. She supposed she'd grown up in the last two years quite a bit. She just didn't know why one dream didn't quite fit with the other. For now she had little time to think about it. There was a reception she needed to get to. There were a number of ambassadors and their wives on the guest list. If she were seriously considering joining Whitehall and a treaty delegation she needed to get to the reception and make the connections she would need in the future.

She sighed again. Once this foolish strike was over she would make a trip to Downton and really put her mind to whether she would accept the position or not. She had until the end of May to decide and the month was only half out. She had what she'd always wanted within her grasp and yet it felt as though there was a big part missing. Maybe what she needed was some country air, an open sky to clear her mind and a willing ear to listen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two days later a conversation with Tony and his expectations was the last thing on Mary's mind. The cannery had caught on fire through the night and burned to the ground. By the time the alarm had been raised and the men from around the estate had rushed to the scene the only recourse had been to form a bucket brigade and stop the fire from spreading to the grass and fields surrounding the cannery. The insurance adjusters had been called and Mr. Murray had arrived from London and the news wasn't good.

The insurance would cover the damage less a sizeable deductible. It was the projections for the estate that were in trouble. They had been counting on selling a great deal of the produce to the cannery, now that was gone and they were going to be lucky if they made a small profit on the crops. If the crops failed they would be in serious jeopardy and have to make severe cuts to meet the mortgage payment next autumn.

Mr. Murray was here and they had a meeting in a few minutes to discuss his recommendations. Mary was dreading the meeting. It was going to be a hard one on her father. He was so proud but reality was they were going to have to face cuts somewhere and selling land was not an option in her mind. She collected herself and headed for the library where her father, Tom and Mr. Murray would be waiting for her.

"Mary, I've decided to join you," Cora said on the stairs as Mary made her way down.

"Of course, Mama," Mary replied. They entered the library and each took a seat on the sofa. Tom brought an extra chair and handed Mary a set of financial projections he had been reading over while waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Well, let us begin since we're all here," Mr. Murray said.

Robert wasn't looking too well and had frowned heavily when his wife entered the room but wasn't saying much.

"I've outlined the areas of the estate where you can expect to break even or see a profit," Mr. Murray said. "I recommend you leave those alone or you will have a difficult time making the mortgage payment next quarter."

"It's the autumn payment that is of the most concern, is it not?" Mary inquired.

"Yes, it is the one that gives me the most pause," Mr. Murray replied. "Expenses are high in the autumn due to the increase in labor for harvest. Product is sold over a period of months causing the profit not to be realized for an extended time period."

"What can we do about it?" Robert questioned. "Can we sell land to cover it?"

"No Papa, I won't allow that," Mary stated firmly.

"What recourse do we have?" Robert inquired.

"You need to trim the fat as it were," Mr. Murray replied. "There are a number of areas where there is low return and one in particular where there is a large expense with absolutely no return on investment."

"We've gradually been phasing out the low return activities," Tom said. "I've been doing it slowly in order to move the employees to other areas of the operation as they pick up."

"I don't believe you'll be able to avoid the layoffs this time," Mr. Murray replied.

"Where is this large expense, Mr. Murray?" Cora inquired.

"The house Lady Grantham," Mr. Murray replied seriously.

"Here we go again," Robert stated irritably. "I refuse to alter our lifestyle when we have the land and resources to keep it intact."

"To what end?" Mr. Murray inquired. "If you default on the loan you will loose everything."

Robert got up and went to the window. His back was ramrod straight and his face was red with anger. Tom shifted uncomfortably but said nothing.

"How much of the household budget would have to be cut to make a difference?" Mary asked. She was concerned as well and trying to hide her alarm.

"Fifty percent," Mr. Murray replied.

"Oh my," Cora exclaimed.

Tom shifted uncomfortably again but remained silent.

"We can foreclose on those who have forfeited on their rents," Robert said at last.

"That has already been completed for the year," Mr. Murray replied. "I forwarded Mr. Branson the documents last month and the tenants have been served."

"You're quite sure this is the only recourse?" Mary questioned.

"Quite sure, Lady Mary," Mr. Murray replied.

"Tom, you're being awfully quiet," Cora said. "You must have some opinion on this."

"Shutting down the three operations Mr. Murray has indicated can be done very quickly, tomorrow in fact now the general strike is ended," Tom replied.

"And your opinion on the house?" Mary asked.

"I've already told your father my opinion on the house."

"Well you haven't told me," Mary replied.

"Or me," Cora added. "You know we've been trying to work on this staffing issue and haven't resolved it. If you have an opinion I would like to hear it."

"Don't listen to his socialist nonsense," Robert exclaimed from the window.

"Exactly how are you expecting to save the estate, Papa?" Mary inquired. She was getting more than a little annoyed with her father's attitude.

"I suggested modernizing," Tom said at last. "Purchase modern conveniences such as an electric cooker and a hoover, cut back on the house parties and eliminate the majority of the live in staff. Bring in day staff for the cleaning and the laundry for starters."

"That isn't how these things are done," Robert said from the window.

"Would the suggestions Mr. Branson made make a substantial difference in household expenses, Mr. Murray?" Mary inquired.

"I would estimate a thirty percent reduction in expenses, perhaps more if you were diligent in the changes," Mr. Murray replied.

"But would it make a real difference?" Cora inquired.

"It could mean the difference between saving the estate and loosing it," Mr. Murray replied.

Robert turned around to protest. He was stopped by the determined look on his wife and daughter's faces.

"If cutting the household budget by fifty percent is our only recourse, we will do it," Mary said. She was still looking directly at her father. "We'll start work on it immediately. Tom can you please take care of the layoffs? How soon will the house hold changes need to be in effect, Mr. Murray?"

"The sooner the better but I would say no later than the end of the month," he replied.

"If I'm not needed I'll go and start on the layoffs this afternoon," Tom said. He glanced at Robert.

"Of course, Tom," Mary replied. Her mind was already on the cuts and changes that would have to be undertaken with the house.

"I had best get back to London on the next train," Mr. Murray said. "I need to leave soon if you haven't any further questions."

"I think we all understand the situation perfectly," Mary replied. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Murray. I'll ring for Carson to see you out."

-0-

"I'm sorry to be leaving you so abruptly, Lady Mary," Anna said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Mary said with a slight sigh of resignation. "If you and Mr. Bates feel you must go and the time is right, then you must."

"We've purchased a new house in Plymouth. We take possession the first of the month."

"It feels as if an era is coming to an end," Mary said sadly.

"I will miss you," Anna replied while folding down the sheets.

"You won't miss me. You'll be so busy with your new life," Mary said. "Sometimes I wish I were a bird so I could fly away from all my problems."

"Now what kind of Lady Mary would that be," Anna said. She came over to take off Mary's shoes. "The Lady Mary I know has always looked for the challenges around the next corner."

"These days I could do with a few less," Mary replied. "I'm feeling rather alone."

"You have Master George."

"It will be a few years before I can talk things over with him," Mary replied tiredly. "I am glad the strike is over."

"It's horrible how they are treating the workers in the mines," Anna said. "The strike didn't change a thing."

"It is horrible, but sometimes things can't be helped," Mary replied wistfully.

"I think they could help that if they really wanted to. There are a lot of things employers could help for that matter if they really thought about what they're doing to their employees."

"Have you been unhappy, Anna?" Mary asked in surprise.

"I'll only say I'll be very happy to have more time with my husband, Lady Mary," Anna replied.

"You know my mother and I have been trying to find a way to give the staff more free time. Now it seems a moot point."

"Perhaps you could allow your employees in future to make suggestions as to how to arrange their schedules," Anna said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound impertinent."

Mary paused in what she was doing.

"Why would I do that?" she questioned. "I don't employ them to make my decisions for me."

"No, I don't suppose you do," Anna replied. She turned away from Mary to retrieve her nightgown. Silently she vowed she would never do up a pair of another woman's shoes for her for the rest of her life after the first of the month.

"Will there be anything else for tonight, milady?" Anna asked.

"No Anna that's all," Mary replied.

"By the way, Lady Mary," Anna said before she left the room. "It's been unseasonably chilly these last few mornings. Would you care for hot chocolate with your breakfast?"

"Yes, I would, thank you," Mary replied.

"I'll make up a cup in the morning especially for you," Anna said ever so sweetly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Mary replied.

-0-

"I felt I should come and give the family my support," Rose stated the next day. The family was gathered in the library. She had just arrived. Tom was absent as spring planting was in full swing and he was busy seeing to the unscheduled shut downs and any issues with the planting.

"I for one an glad you're here," Cora said.

"We can use all the help we can get at the moment," Mary commented.

Robert made a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a snort.

"Are you quite well, Cousin Robert?" Rose asked.

"Fine," Robert replied curtly. "Tell us about London."

"I was kept very busy," Rose said. "I saw a number of people you might know."

"Was there any word on Edith in the circles?" Mary asked.

"Surprisingly very little," Rose replied. "The talk was all about the strike and the shifting public opinions. I did stop by to see Edith one afternoon."

"How is she?" Cora asked sitting forward slightly.

"Happy," Rose said. "She seemed well settled. She's joined a book club and keeping busy with her writing."

"Did you stay out of trouble?" Robert asked suddenly.

"I hardly think attending diplomatic and government functions can lead to trouble," Rose replied. "I was kept quite busy with engagements."

"So no impromptu speeches or radical line of questioning?" Robert pressed.

"Hardly, Cousin Robert. I did meet Sir John Gilmour. He's a rather interesting fellow."

"I hope you held your tongue," Robert grouched.

"Cousin Robert, has someone taken the last candy in the box?" Rose teased to lighten the mood.

"You mustn't mind Papa. He's upset," Mary said. "We've had some bad news with regards to the fire."

"It seems we are in dire need of cutting the household budget by half," Cora added. "I don't even know where to begin."

"I've told you the solution," Robert started.

"And I've told you it is unacceptable," Mary replied with finality.

"My brother took steps over a year ago to cut his household expenses," Rose commented. "It is different but I rather enjoy less footmen at dinner. I always feel they're watching every bite I take."

"It's their job," Robert snapped.

"It seems a foolish job to me," Rose replied. "I had best go up and unpack."

"How long are you staying?" Cora asked.

"At least until the end of the month," Rose replied. "I'm not sure at the moment. I needed some time to come home and reconnect with the family. I thought I might help with anything you need."

"That would be appreciated. Thank you, Rose," Cora said.

"I don't want her stirring up trouble," Robert gripped after Rose had left the library.

"Robert, I'm going to summon your mother if you don't behave," Cora scolded. "If we're going to cut the budget and find a way to do it with minimum fuss we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I'm going to walk my dog," he said.

"Good. Come back with a different attitude," Cora said with exasperation. "I'm going up to help Rose unpack and then get a start on this cutback. Will you join us Mary?"

"I'll let Mrs. Hughes and Carson know we want a meeting with them in an hour," Mary said.

"If your father won't take care of this we will," Cora said. "I've had quite enough of his childish nonsense."

"Do you think we can send Papa to the nursery for his dinner?" Mary said with a slight laugh to ease the tension.

"Nanny would probably toss him out on his ear," Cora replied with a smile as they headed up the stairs.

-0-

"My goodness. How the mighty have fallen," Mrs. Hughes said as she passed by the laundry room.

Mr. Carson was standing in the laundry with his jacket off. He was busy ironing a clean shirt. He turned quickly so his back was to the wall, but not quickly enough that Mrs. Hughes could miss the large iron shaped scorch mark in the middle of his shirt back.

"Mrs. Hughes, may I be of assistance," Mr. Carson said.

"You'll be happy to know our strike is over," Mrs. Hughes said. "Lady Cora has called a meeting with the two of us in forty minutes to discuss staffing and hours."

"It wasn't my doing," Mr. Carson said imperiously.

"No, but we will get things resolved hopefully today," Mrs. Hughes replied. "Have you lost weight?"

"I was getting thick around the middle," Mr. Carson said. He sucked his stomach in.

"Charles, you are a very stubborn man," she said with a slight smile. She stepped into the laundry and closed the door behind her.

"Elsie, I admit, you've won," he said throwing up his hands since no one else could hear. "I should have spoken up weeks ago."

"Charles did you ever think it might be time for the pair of us old fools to retire?" she asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind," he replied.

"Together," she added. She came to a stop in front of him.

"As long as I never have to iron a shirt again," he replied.

"I think that can be arranged, if you have any left you haven't burned a hole in." She lifted the iron and placed it on its holder. She shook her head at the mark on the shirt he had been ironing.

"We're too old for sneaking around in the laundry room, Elsie."

"You're never too old for that." She placed her hands on the front of his vest.

"Charles Carson will you spend your retirement with me?"

"I would be honored," he replied. "If anyone mentions it, I did the asking."

"You're too old to change," she said with a smile.

"I'm not to old for this," he said before he kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi all, I've got the next few chapters ready but then not happy with the bit after that. It is hard to pace the story and make it where you want it to go. It seems to want to go off on its own direction at times. Please remember I made this all up and it is not meant to be always in cannon with the show just based on it. I like Rose and Evelyn as they aren't super developed characters in the actual show, so I'm free to bend them to my will along with some of the side characters that are mentioned but we never see. I see on the spoilers Sarah Bunting is in fact gone before the end of S5 yippee! _

Chapter 19

Tom finished his rounds and headed back to the Abbey. Laying men off and evicting tenants were his least favorite parts of his job. It made him think of all the stories he had heard of evil doing estate agents when he was a lad, but it was part of being the boss. If he had work he hired and when he didn't he had to layoff and some cases fire those who weren't doing their work. It was the way of things. Today he was tired but he wasn't looking forward to going back to the Abbey and Robert's petulant mood.

Over the years he'd found the best way to deal with his and Robert's arguments was to give Robert some distance then not bring the topic up again until Robert had settled down and had time to think things over. At the moment they didn't have time for that luxury. Robert Crawley was going to have to take his medicine and swallow it, like it or not. The house and the parties and all the rest couldn't go on as it had. The man simply couldn't afford it any longer. He was like a spoiled child that wanted to have everything his way. When told no, he had a tantrum and stamped his feet and generally made everyone around him miserable.

Tom would have liked to stop at the pub on his way back to the Abbey, but he avoided it. Today he had lain off fifteen men. The word would be all over the village by now and he would be the least popular man in town for the next two weeks if not longer. Instead he would head to the Abbey and take the children to the pond to feed the ducks. It was a nice day and a little time with the two of them always cheered him up.

He pulled up and stopped in surprise when he arrived. Rose was on the lawn with Sybie and George playing a game of tag. The rest of the family was nowhere in sight. His heart missed a beat at the sight of Rose. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her in the last while since she had been gone until this very moment. He was sure he loved her. They could talk about anything and tell each other what was on their minds without fear of repercussion, but was it enough to base a relationship on? He wasn't sure. He had a child to think about and with that responsibility had come caution. His time with Sarah Bunting had made him doubly cautious. He didn't know if Rose returned his feelings or if she saw him only as a friend. She didn't seem in a place in her life where she was ready to settle down and he couldn't take the chance of Sybie getting hurt if things didn't work out. With the uncertainty at the estate at the moment, he wasn't sure of anything.

"Rose, welcome back," Tom said as he walked over to where she and the children were playing. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I came unannounced," Rose said walking over to him. She grazed his cheek with a kiss hello.

"Uncle Tom, we're playing blind man's bluff," George said.

"We were going to play roll down the hill, Daddy, but Nanny said we were to stay clean," Sybie said.

"A spin instead won't make you dirty," Tom said. He picked up Sybie first and spun her around. He set her down and then picked up George. Both of the children were laughing in delight. Rose couldn't help but laugh as both children were dizzy and couldn't stand quite straight.

"Spin Cousin Rose, Daddy," Sybie cheered. George chimed in quickly.

"Ladies don't spin," Rose said. She quickly avoided Tom when he went to reach for her and ran a few steps away. "But we can run." The game quickly became a game of tag with Tom carrying George and chasing Rose around the lawn until the children were tired out.

"One game of ring around the rosy," Rose said. "Then it's time to go in."

"It's much more fun out here with you Cousin Rose," Sybie complained.

"It won't be fun when your tummy starts to growl," her father reminded her. "There's Nanny at the door now waiting for you to take you for your dinner."

The children played their final game then headed inside with Nanny.

"Do you care to walk for a bit?" Tom asked. "It won't be time to dress for dinner for another half hour or so."

"It is a lovely day," Rose replied. "Mary had a terrible tummy ache, so I brought the children outside."

"You've come at a bad time. Everything is in upheaval."

"I wanted to give the family my support," Rose replied as they strolled along the grass towards the formal gardens. "Cousin Robert seems out of sorts."

"He doesn't take change well," Tom replied. "Edith wrote that you had been by."

"She seems happy if a bit lonely and little Marigold is very precious," Rose replied. "They're getting on well together."

"It has to be hard. I'll stop in next time I go to London. How did you find things otherwise?"

"Exhausting and exciting at the same time," Rose replied. "I've a great deal to think over. Perhaps we could take the children for a picnic one day once things settle down a bit."

"How long are you staying?"

"Until the end of the month at least depending on how things go. The spring fair should be coming up soon isn't it?"

"I'm not sure how we're going to pull it off at the moment," Tom replied.

"The staffing?"

Tom nodded.

"I sat in on the meeting with Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. The cuts aren't going to be easy on the upstairs or the down."

"It has to be," Tom replied seriously.

"You look worn out."

"I am tired. I'm glad you're back. I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well. I have a great deal to tell you about the political scene in London but it can wait."

"I'm dreading going in," Tom said as they approached the door. He looked up at the walls of the Abbey.

"They need you," Rose said conspiratorially. "Whether they like to admit it or not."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I am too. I think I hear the dressing gong."

"Time to go joust a few windmills."

"I beg your pardon."

"Nothing," he replied. He held the door for her to enter the Abbey.

-0-

"Calm, quiet please everyone," Mr. Carson said from his place at the head of the table. He waited until the room quieted. "It seems change is here but not what you had all envisioned." He cleared his throat. "Due to the fire on the estate the house will no longer be run…" He cleared his throat again.

"What Mr. Carson is trying to say is that there are going to be some significant changes," Mrs. Hughes continued when it was apparent he couldn't. "If you have been thinking about a change in occupation now would be the time. The staff is going to be cut by close to half."

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes," Mr. Carson said. "There have been a few decisions already made. As you all know Mr. and Mrs. Bates will be leaving at the end of the month. Miss Baxter you will continue as ladies maid to her ladyship and see to the other ladies when they are in residence. Lady Mary has decided to now take her breakfast in the dining room."

Mr. Molesly squeezed Miss Baxter's hand under the table.

"The next announcement may come as a surprise to some of you. Mrs. Hughes and I have decided to wed. We will be taking retirement before the end of the month."

"Who will move up?" Thomas asked worriedly.

"Lady Grantham will continue to work on the staff changes tomorrow morning. She has asked that any of you who wish to put in your resignation do so immediately," Mrs. Hughes said. "Some of you will be moving to new positions. We're not sure what it all means yet."

"Congratulations are in order Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes," Thomas said. "On behalf of the staff let me extend our sincere wishes for a happy retirement."

"Thank you Mr. Barrow," Mr. Carson said. He was visibly shaken from the meeting. "Now we still have a dinner to see to this evening. Everyone needs time to absorb the information."

Mrs. Hughes headed into her sitting room with Mrs. Patmore following. The two women took a seat after Mrs. Hughes had put the kettle on to boil.

"I'm stunned. I don't know what to say," Mrs. Patmore said.

"I think your position is safe. There is not a one of them upstairs that is interested in cooking their own meals," Mrs. Hughes replied.

"Still, how do they think the meals are going to get done with less staff?"

"A great deal differently than they have," Mrs. Hughes replied.

"So you and Mr. Carson are finally going to tie the knot after all these years."

"I'm ready for a rest. I'm sixty-four years old. It's time to put my feet up."

"Have they at least offered you a cottage?"

"Lady Mary said she would speak to her father and let us know more tomorrow," Mrs. Hughes said.

"After all these years it's the least they could do."

"I don't think they will do us ill," Mrs. Hughes said. "I'll do what I can for everyone before I leave but I've done my time. It's time to move on."

-0-

That night at dinner everyone was quiet around the table except for Violet who had invited herself over to find out what was going on first hand.

"You haven't gone and found a young man in London have you Rose?" Violet questioned.

"No, Great Aunt Violet, all the men I met this time down were old enough to be my father or married with a family."

"Then why are you considering returning at the end of the month?" Violet questioned.

"I didn't want to mention this so soon with everything that is going on," Rose replied.

Everyone looked up from his or her dinner to listen to what she had to say.

"I've been offered a position at Whitehall. I've come to Downton to think over my options. I have until the end of the month to decide."

"Work? In Whitehall of all places," Violet questioned aghast.

"Rose, I don't think women of your rank should be working in Whitehall," Robert added. He had been quiet and withdrawn for most of the meal.

"There are a few women of rank who head quite prestigious committees and there are one or two women MP's," Rose replied. "I haven't accepted. I need to consider my options before taking such a large step."

"That's a different tune than you were playing two years ago," Mary said.

"It is a very big decision, Rose," Tom said seriously. "One that deserves a great deal of thought."

"Thank you, Tom," Rose replied.

"All of those women are at least twenty years your elder," Violet stated. She was still flabbergasted. "No young woman of rank works in Whitehall!"

"What would you be doing if you do decide to accept?" Cora asked cautiously.

"A very junior aide in the Secretary for Scotland office at Dover House. I'd be working on fishing treaties and agreements of all things."

"It sounds rather dull," Mary said. "Not like you at all."

"It is rather interesting actually," Rose replied. "I'm still considering. I haven't accepted yet."

"I still don't like it," Violet said.

"Since we have other more pressing matters to attend to, we will discuss this later," Robert said. He glanced up at the worried faces of the servants. He looked around the table. Everyone looked fatigued from the stress.

"Tom can you arrange a cottage for Carson and Mrs. Hughes from what we have available," he said suddenly.

"Certainly," Tom replied. "I'll check the list in the next few days Mr. Carson and find you a few to select from."

Carson inclined his head in acceptance. The look that passed between the other men wasn't lost on Robert.

"Barrow with Carson retiring would you be interested in the position of butler," Robert said.

"I would milord," Thomas Barrow replied with relief. "Thank you."

"I suppose that leaves you Mr. Molesly to act as valet. You'll still have serving duties you understand."

"Yes certainly, milord," Mr. Molesly replied. He was drooping with the relief.

"The rest I think can wait for tomorrow," Robert said. He glanced at Cora who was looking relieved that he was taking some of the responsibility of the cutbacks. "Carson assemble the staff in the great hall tomorrow before luncheon. I will address them collectively and make my announcements then."

"Yes, milord," Mr. Carson replied.

"Tom, I would prefer you work from the house tomorrow and be included when the family meets to decide on the household changes. Can you arrange it?" Robert asked.

"I have nothing I can't move to afternoon," Tom replied.

"Tomorrow after breakfast then," Robert said.

Violet waited until the dinner conversation had shifted back to Rose's news from London and the events she had attended.

"It's about time you took charge," Violet said quietly to her son. "I was about to find a Nanny to administer a spanking if you didn't snap out of this mood since Edith made her move."

"Mama, not now," Robert said.

"Need I remind you of the time we lost with Sybil? I'm not interested in a repeat performance with Edith and now Rose taking a notion to go gallivanting off to Whitehall. I don't know what the younger generation is coming to."

"Moving with the times apparently," Robert replied.

-0-

Horse cart and walking was akin to taking a slow boat to China, Michael thought as he walked through the fields towards the next town. Horse carts and walking were slow but he was no different at the moment than any one of a number of other men who roamed the farms and roads looking for work. Most were veterans of the Great War who had never settled or completely recovered from their experiences. A train was faster but he had no passport. He was sure the border patrols would have pictures and he would be sure to be picked up when he made it to the border.

From the top of a hill he looked down at the next town. There was a canal passing through it and barges docked along the pier. He made his way down and asked for work along the barges. He was directed to the second barge. It wasn't long and he had bartered helping load and unload for passage to the next town downstream. Once the barge was loaded he sat on a pile of sacks on the deck and pulled a piece of coarse bread and cheese from his sack of possessions. He would wait to turn himself into a businessman. For now the disguise of an itinerant worker was standing him well.

As the barge moved down the canal and the town moved past he thought about Edith. He wondered if she had moved on and found someone new. She was probably married by now. A life with her had been a dream. He was kicking himself now for ever embarking on this fool's errand. If only they had gone to France or Belgium together and built a life for themselves. They could have lived as husband and wife and no one would have been the wiser.

A few hours later he was unloading the sacks when two plain clothed police officers came around. They asked up and down the docks if anyone had seen an Englishman traveling alone in the area. The barge owner shook his head no. Michael continued on with his tasks and pretended the men didn't interest him.

"You'd best stay on board," the boatman said to him once the police had left.

"You don't care for their type?" Michael asked suspiciously.

The boatman spat in to the water.

"Gypsy's don't trust the police."

"It never occurred to me a gypsy would be found on the water," Michael replied.

"I'll take you down as far as I go." He looked at Michael critically. "Are you willing to work at night?"

"Work is work," Michael replied.

"Good. My wife will cook but stay away from our women."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Your accent is good but not that good. What did you do?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time."

"Something like my cargo," the boatman said with a sly look. "It is good they were looking for you and not too closely at those sacks. Cast off the lines. We are too long here."

Michael nodded his agreement and got to work helping get the barge underway. He needed to focus if he was going to make it out of the country alive.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"It's been quite a week," Mary said. Rose had come into her room to join her.

"I'm sure it will work out in the end," Rose replied. "Dunneagle is long gone but life goes on. You still have the house."

"It won't be the same but then what is," Mary replied.

"Mary I wanted to tell you something I've heard," Rose said nervously.

"You sound like your mother," Mary said with a slight smile.

"I don't spread tales as Mummy does, but I think you should know. I've heard some things about Charles Blake."

"What things?" Mary questioned.

Rose lowered her voice to a whisper even though the door was closed.

"Apparently he likes more than one woman at a time."

"Oh my," Mary replied. "How did you hear that?"

"I overheard a conversation a while back. The Prince of Wales isn't exactly known for his discretion with married women. I overheard one of the palace secretaries say he was quite glad the prince wasn't into ménage a trios the way Charles Blake is. It took me a bit to find out what it meant."

"Oh my," Mary said again. "I consider myself somewhat educated in that department, but that is rather alarming."

"You mustn't tell a soul," Rose said.

"My lips are sealed. Thank you for the warning. What about your love life is there anyone new?"

"No, I haven't really had time to think about it," Rose replied evasively. "I did go shopping since my allowance payment. The new summer fashions in London are to die for. I bought a swimsuit. I do want to try swimming but I haven't had an opportunity yet."

"Don't let Papa see you. He'll have a heart attack."

"I plan on behaving myself at least while I'm here," Rose said with a slight laugh. "Come and I'll show you my latest dress."

-0-

Edith pushed Marigold in her pram around a small community fair near the outskirts of London. She had seen a handbill for the fair at the library while she was doing some research for an article and decided to come on Nanny's day free. Edith wanted Marigold to have the opportunity to do all the things she had when she was young. She couldn't help feeling a hint of melancholy. The spring fair at Downton would be happening very soon. It had always been a traditional gathering she had enjoyed.

Here in this small community she was just another nameless mother with a young child. People spoke to her but she didn't have the connection with the community she had back home. The spring flowers on display reminded her of old Mr. Mosely's rose garden in the village. The cottage garden was a village attraction and most people made a point of walking by to see the blooms after church on Sundays.

She had heard from her Grandmother at last and had a note from Rose and a reply from the letter she had sent Tom. He said he would stop by when he was in London next. She knew Tom seldom came to London. Her list of visitors would be short over the next few months.

"Hello, you're new around here aren't you?" a man standing by a bobbing booth inquired. He had a little boy of about three with him who was attempting to catch a duck with a ring tied to a string. "I haven't seen you at church."

"I don't live nearby," Edith replied. "I saw the handbill and decided to come."

"Malcolm Bond," the man introduced himself. He was slightly older than Edith with reddish hair and green eyes.

"L…Edith…Gregson," Edith replied. "Are you here with your wife?"

"Widower," Malcolm replied.

"I'm a widow," Edith said.

"Would you mind if we walked around a bit together?" Malcolm asked. "We're new around here ourselves. I don't know too many in the crowd. I've just transferred here from Bristol."

"That would be lovely," Edith replied. She had to rescue a bobber duck from Marigold who had managed to catch one from the barrel and was picking at its glass eyes. "What business are you in?"

"Insurance adjuster," he replied. "Do you have an occupation?"

"I write," Edith said. "I doubt you've read any of my articles."

"Perhaps a cup of tea after the ring toss?" he asked. "Andrew here has been asking for the game since we arrived."

"Lovely," Edith replied. "Perhaps Andrew would like to help Marigold toss a few rings."

"I'm sure he would," Malcolm replied with a smile.

-0-

"How do you think you'll do running the place on your own?" Jimmy asked Thomas during the spring fair.

"You're a cheeky devil," Thomas replied.

"I'm leaving next week for my uncle's what does it matter," Jimmy said.

"It will be different. I can tell you that much. The minute Carson is out of here I'm rearranging the schedule so we have more free time. The upstairs won't know the difference as long as the work gets done."

"Now who's the cheeky one?" Jimmy replied.

"I doubt they'll notice with all the other changes going on," Thomas said. "I'll make up the new schedule and get it approved."

"You hope."

"What do you think of that one talking about going to work in Whitehall?" Thomas gestured to where Lady Rose was helping Master George with one of the games.

"She'll come running back with her tail between her legs quick enough when she has to do some real work. I can't see the men letting her do more than pour a cup of tea."

"She hasn't a clue what real work is," Thomas replied. He moved off to see to fresh cups for the tea tent. Jimmy went off to try his hand at the dart game. What were they going to do? Fire him?

-0-

The spring fair was finishing up for the day. Most of the tables had been taken down and the items placed into baskets to be put away again for another day. Tom looked at the scene before him as he returned from storing a load of chairs. Next year would be different than the way they had set up this year he was sure. The majority of the staff would be brought in for the day for the event and leave when the day was done. Today for what would probably be the last time, the left over baked goods from the tea tent were on a table and more sandwiches had been brought out from the house for the family and staff dinner. People filled plates or napkins with their informal dinner and relaxed in the shade or on the lawn. The last of the tents would be taken down tomorrow and stored until the next event.

He spotted Rose heading towards the dinner tent and went over to join her.

"The clean up seems to have gone much quicker than last year's," Tom commented.

"Perhaps we're more practiced," Rose replied. "It was a good day."

"It was," Tom agreed. "Both George and Sybie were so tired they are most likely asleep by now."

"Or still playing with the ribbons they won," Rose replied. "Let's take our dinner down to the pond where it's quiet."

"The family will be looking for us."

"They're still entertaining the Reverend and his wife. I don't know where Mary has gotten to."

"The pond it is," Tom agreed. He picked up a blanket from a basket that had been left out for people to use as seats for their picnics. Tom balanced two cups and saucers with their drinks in one hand while Rose brought their plates. They soon had the blanket spread near the pond with the formal pillars that made up part of the grounds blocking them from view of the main group.

"This month seems to be speeding by so quickly," Rose said as she handed him his plate.

"It is," he agreed. "It certainly has had more issues than most. Have you made up your mind about the job?"

"No, I haven't," Rose replied. "I've been wanting to talk to you about it and see what you thought."

"You do realize the position you've been offered is one many men would give their eye teeth for."

"_Men_ would," Rose replied. She picked at the crust of her sandwich and tossed it to the ducks swimming by. "As a woman I've had to consider a few things."

"Such as?"

"If I take this position, I'll learn a great deal and will be travelling quite a bit. It would make it very difficult to marry or have a family. Well impossible really."

"You can do both," Tom said seriously. He frowned slightly. "It can be done."

"I'm not so sure. I was raised with my mother heavily involved in my father's career. She was away constantly. It wasn't a good childhood and I've always sworn I would never do that to a child. I've realized that if I go down this road and had a family history would repeat itself. I couldn't bare it."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"But it would if I was travelling half the year. I've realized as well I could never be like Cousin Cora. I would never be happy with charity work to fill my days. I've had offers from charitable organizations as well, but I know I'm not ready for that life. I might never be."

"So you're saying you don't want a country life?" Tom asked. He could feel the disappointment pressing on him.

"There are parts of a country life I adore. Days like today, country dances and listening to the birds early in the morning when the sun first comes up, but there are parts that don't suit me as well."

"I know you dislike walking behind."

"One of many things in my position that I dread," Rose replied. "My hesitation is this, do I enter a man's world where I will probably never be able to have a family, but I will have a career, or do I say no and spend my life with the man I love."

"How does he feel about things?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," Rose replied sadly. "I don't think he realizes how I feel and I don't think he would be happy in the crowd I would be associating with in London."

"Take the job Rose, at least for a few years. There are years ahead of you for a family and children."

"I feel as though I'm on a cliff about to jump off."

"You're on a cliff about to sprout wings and soar into the sun."

"While discussing fishing," she said with a slight deprecating laugh.

"You're beautiful and intelligent. It won't be an easy thing to be accepted in the political world but I have every confidence in your abilities. You're brilliant when you put your mind to something."

"I'm happy to know I have your vote of confidence."

"We should go back with the others."

"Tom, you'll always have a special place in my heart."

"And you in mine."

They collected their dinner items to head back with the others.

"Five days from now half the staff will be gone," she said. "I watched it happen at my home in Scotland too. It was sad. I hope you can save this place."

"Perhaps, or perhaps I should stop beating my head against a brick wall. This last while I feel I'm fighting a loosing battle."

"He who accepts defeat is lost."

"Where do you come up with these things?" Tom asked. He couldn't help but smile despite his disappointment. Rose cared for someone and he was certain after their conversation it wasn't him.

"I have no idea. It just popped into my head. I probably overheard it somewhere. There is something I wanted to tell you," Rose said. She touched his arm as they were almost back to the others. Hope leapt in Tom's breast for a moment.

"There is this man that has been around in the high powered crowds in London. Everyone is touting him as a great financial savior. There is something about him that sets my teeth on edge. Whatever you do don't let Cousin Robert invest with him. His name is Hatry."

"I'll remember that," Tom replied. He spotted Cora struggling with a heavy basket and headed off to help her.

"And I'll remember you for my entire life," Rose said quietly before she went to join the others.

-0-

"The house seems so empty with the staff starting to leave and now you're going too," Mary said.

"There's no sense delaying now the decision has been made," Rose replied. She was dressed for traveling and had her cases packed. "They said I could start tomorrow when I telephoned."

"Stay out of trouble," Mary said with a smile that belied her serious tone.

"Trouble had best stay out of my way," Rose replied. Her upbeat tone was in complete contrast to the heartbreak she was feeling at saying goodbye.

"Will you be alright on your own at your brother's?"

"They'll be back in town in six weeks," Rose replied. "I'll be busy with work and settling in. The time will pass in a heart beat."

She and Mary exchanged a hug and kiss before Rose headed down to the main hall and the car that would take her to the train. She was surprised to find Tom in the great hall. He was usually off at this time of day seeing to business.

"Did you stay in to say goodbye?" she asked when she saw him.

"I did. You're not taking your record collection?"

"I won't have use for it once I start travelling and there are mountains of recordings at James'. One last dance before I go?" She asked brightly.

"I'd be delighted," Tom replied.

Rose selected a recording and placed it on the turntable. Tom was surprised when the music began to All Alone. Rose moved into his arms and the laid her head on his shoulder as they danced slowly to the music. They didn't speak. When the music ended Rose stepped back then turned to take the needle off the recording.

"Think of me now and then when you're alone," she said queitly.

"How could I not," he replied.

Thomas Barrow entered the hall to announce the car had arrived to take Rose to the train. She quickly brushed Tom's cheek with a kiss.

"Be the last one standing," she whispered before she turned to leave while batting her lashes to stay the tears that were threatening.

"Rose," Tom called after her. She turned back slightly.

"You can do this."

She nodded then turned and left.

Tom slowly turned from the door and headed for the back of the house. He needed to be away from the house for a while. He would go and check on the crew clearing the cannery site and perhaps take a run over to Haxby where no one knew his name or cared if he was a man alone in a pub.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Thomas Barrow lifted the hoover onto a table in the work yard behind the Abbey. It had been five days with less staff and five days of complete chaos above and below stairs in his estimation. Today the maids had attempted to use the new hoover after a great deal of coaxing on his part. Not twenty minutes later one of them had come running when it was making a peculiar sound and wouldn't suck. He'd unplugged the machine and brought it outside.

He took off his jacket and set it to the side before he opened the canister to see it was full of a huge hairball. His lip curled in disgust when he discarded it by jabbing it with the end of the screwdriver he was using and carrying it at arms length to the rubbish barrel. He continued to take the machine apart and promptly set to work attempting to unplug the hose when he realized there was something lodged inside. He spotted a long stick by the woodpile and went to fetch it to try pushing whatever it was out one end or the other.

Life as the head butler was a great deal different than what he thought it would be. There were only twelve staff plus the nanny left from the thirty there had been a month previously. Molesly was kept busy acting as valet and helping serve. Miss Baxter was occupied seeing to both ladies in the house. There were two maids for light house keeping and making beds and two house boys to see to the fires and some general sweeping up below stairs. With the three left in the kitchen and the nanny that was all the live in staff that was left.

Two days ago Mrs. Patmore had run screaming from the kitchen when the timer on the electric cooker had gotten stuck in the on position. There had been a few heart stopping moments when they all grabbed fire pails and headed into the room only to find a pot merrily boiling over and the ringer blaring until Thomas had managed to wiggle it enough it shut off.

Yesterday had been the first time with the day cleaning crew in. He'd caught one of them riffling through the silver drawer in the butler's pantry having a look. He'd fired the woman on the spot. Now half of the cleaning wasn't done for the week, the hover was already broken down and this morning Lord Grantham had complained for the fifth morning in a row about his paper not being ironed and getting ink on his hands.

Thomas finally jiggled the stick he was using on the clog enough a piece of lint-covered fabric popped out the end of the hose. He pulled a sock from the end of the hose, beat it against the table a few times to get the accumulated dirt off and began putting the hoover back together. There was enough time before luncheon the maids could finish the vacuuming the bedrooms if they were quick about it.

He wasn't looking forward to his meeting this afternoon with Lady Grantham. He'd worked out a staff schedule that was easier to follow and gave the staff more free time than the one she had created with Mr. Carson. He doubted she would accept it and was anticipating a long list of questions as to why things weren't done. The upstairs still seemed to think things would go on as they had always done despite the cutbacks. He just didn't know who they expected was going to do the work.

-0-

The trip across Germany had gone quite quickly once he had gotten in with smugglers. They traveled by night and sometimes by day right under the noses of the police. He had passed from barge, to lorry and back again at least four times. Trust was something he didn't have in the smugglers and it was not something they gave lightly to strangers. The only thing that united Michael with them was the fact none of them wanted to be discovered by the police. When he reached the outskirts of Dusseldorf he had walked away in the middle of the afternoon when the lorry he was on had stopped to repair a punctured tire. The Netherlands wasn't far. If he could only make it across the border without being detected he would breath a sigh of relief.

Michael walked into the outskirts of Dusseldorf. He stopped at a barbershop and had a haircut and shave without saying a word to the proprietor. He placed a few marks on the counter when the man was done and exited the shop. His next stop was a seedy hotel. He pretended to be mute and wrote his request for a room on a piece of paper. This time there was a tub and running hot water much to his surprise in the washroom. The place was far from clean but at this point he didn't care as he got in and scrubbed the weeks of grime from his skin. He lay back in the tub and savored the feel of the hot water for a moment as he watched the single bulb hanging from a cord overhead sway and bounce in time with the sounds of a prostitute plying her trade in the room above.

When he was done the bath, he returned to his room. It was getting late and a bad time to make his way out of the city. He pulled on a clean pair of under drawers and an undershirt. He hung his suit over a chair to help get the wrinkles out. He would have liked something to eat but he didn't want to put himself more out in public than was necessary. Tomorrow or the next day he would make it over the border. He lay down on the lumpy cot and stared sightlessly at the ceiling planning his next move.

-0-

Rose checked her appearance in the mirror in the ladies room one more time and returned to her desk to retrieve a folder. She had been at Whitehall almost three weeks and it had been a far cry from what she had expected. The first day she had been shown to a shabby desk in a room with twenty other desks. There was easily an inch of dust on the desk and boxes of folders had been stacked on the surface and on the floor beside.

"What are all these boxes for?" she asked Miss Whistleton the section secretary.

"They're for you. Treaties and copies of negation notes from the last ten years," Miss Whistleton replied snidely. She didn't approve of young women working in government especially noble women.

"Oh my, there are quite a lot," Rose said. She took off her gloves, held them in one hand and looked at the pile. "Is there a custodian?"

"For what?" Miss Whistleton snapped. The young women in front of her was wearing a dress better suited to a garden party complete with hat, pearls and gloves in the middle of an office of business.

"To clean this mess," Rose gestured to the desk.

"There's a closet in the hall with supplies. You'll have to clean it yourself," Miss Whistleton replied. She turned and stalked back to her desk.

Rose looked up to see some of the men at the surrounding desks snickering slightly. They quickly looked back to their papers.

"I suppose I will," Rose said. She walked to the door of the office and left the room.

"That's the last we'll see of her," one of the men from the section she was assigned to said to the man at the next desk.

Five minutes later a custodian in a brown coat followed Rose to her desk. The custodian was carrying a bowl of flowers that looked as if they came from the main reception area.

"Once you've cleaned this area, would you be so kind as to open the windows?" Rose said to the custodian. "It is dreadfully stuffy in here."

"Would there be anything else, Lady Rose?" the custodian asked as he quickly wiped down the desk and placed the bowl of flowers for her.

"I'll let you know in a moment," Rose replied. She set down her gloves and handbag on the desk once it was clean. She checked the dates on the boxes while the custodian was opening the windows. He was back at her elbow in a few moments.

"I'd like these boxes arranged by date. You can stack them along here," Rose said. "This one can be left on the desk for now."

"I'll empty your rubbish bin before I leave," the man said.

"If you would be so kind," Rose replied. "I will be arriving by eight most mornings. Please see my desk is cleaned and fresh flowers are put out daily."

"Of course, Lady Rose," the custodian replied. He was gone in a few minutes. Rose got busy taking the folders out of the first box and placing them on her desk.

A man she had been introduced to when she was offered the position approached her desk just as she had opened the first folder.

"Miss MacClare, I see you've settled in," John Neilson said with a frown. He was somewhere in his late thirties, with dark hair and a serious expression. He hadn't smiled once at their previous meeting.

"Lady Rose. I will be using my formal title." she corrected him.

"Lady Rose," he said pressing his lips together. He wasn't too pleased having a debutant forced on him. He didn't have time for any shenanigans. He didn't know why Sir John had insisted on hiring this woman and placing her on his team. Sir John was insisting she be included in all negotiations. He didn't have time for this. He quickly introduced each of the four other men on the team pointing to each in turn. They each nodded without saying a word and went right back to work. "There are briefings every Tuesday at eleven and Friday at ten in my office. Try not to be late. If you need anything ask Miss Whistleton."

"I'll be sure to let her know if there is anything further I need," Rose replied with a smile.

Two of the men from her team approached her desk during the morning tea break and reintroduced themselves. The one man at the next desk to hers was married, had a round face and even rounder spectacles and said very little. The other man serious and seemed to have his nose stuck into a book or folder constantly. The other two who clearly resented her presence had ignored her. All of the men only addressed her only when they had to.

Rose had sat through the first two weeks of meetings and listened. She had only asked one or two questions as she had only managed to read through the first four boxes of files. During one of the meetings John Neilson announced they would be hosting a delegation from Norway in ten days.

"May I ask who reviews the menus and the arrangements for the negotiation meetings?" Rose asked.

"Whistleton takes care of everything. You don't have to bother yourself, _Lady Rose_," John Neilson replied snidely. The other men all got half smiles on their faces and shook their heads slightly.

After the meeting Rose approached Miss Whistleton for copies of the menus and arrangements that had been made. She'd had to insist quite forcefully to see the folder with the arrangements and Miss Whistleton had stalled for most of the day. After a few minutes of reading over the file with the menu Rose had asked Mr. Fraser the very round man at the desk next to hers how to go about requesting documents from other departments.

"I would think you have enough to go through already," he said. "But if you want more fill in one of these and give it to Whistleton. You should have the documents you want by lunchtime tomorrow."

"Thank you ever so much," Rose had replied. She'd filled in the form on Tuesday. Thursday morning there was no sign of the documents she had requested. She had gone to ask Miss Whistleton if the documents had been delivered.

"I'm busy," Miss Whistleton snapped.

"Yes, I can see how busy you are," Rose said. She had spotted her requisition sitting in the dustbin beside Miss Whistleton's desk. Rose had noticed there were a number of documents the other's were looking for that hadn't arrived as well. Miss Whistleton was nice as pie to Mr. Neilson and the other department heads but she barely gave the juniors such as herself the time of day. Rose had returned to her desk and made a few phone calls.

"If anyone is looking for me, I'll be downstairs," Rose said to Mr. Fraser once she was off the telephone. She had gone to another office and made a few inquiries. By the time she was back the files she had requested were on her desk. It hadn't taken her long to go through them and make her notes. Here it was Friday morning and she was taking her place in John Neilson's office waiting for the meeting to begin.

Once the meeting started Rose couldn't help but think she had never known as many species of fish existed as were being discussed. The men talked about fishing seasons, various runs and different fishing fleets. The majority of the meeting was taken up with discussion of the distances from shore and overlaps of the various fishing grounds they would be negotiating at the upcoming meeting.

"We'll wrap up if there isn't anything further," John Neilson said.

"I have a number of questions and comments," Rose said.

"We don't have time for nonsense," John Neilson replied with an exasperated sigh.

"My role as I understand it as part of this group is to help smooth the negotiation process," Rose replied calmly. "How would you have me complete my assigned tasks if I don't contribute?"

"Very well, but do try to be brief," he sighed.

"I would like to know if the diplomatic branch is contacted before each set of negations begins," Rose asked.

"No, why would we?" John questioned with a frown.

"Were you aware pork medallions with mushroom sauce were ordered for the dinner the first evening and the dinner on the second night was to be held at Kew Gardens?"

"What difference does that make?" John demanded irritably. All of the other men nodded their heads in agreement.

"While it all sounded quite nummy, if anyone had bothered to check the diplomatic briefs I would say a substantial one," Rose replied. "The lead Norwegian delegate gets quite a nasty rash from mushrooms and suffers from hay fever. I would say itching and sneezing through four days of negotiations would not encourage anyone to be amenable to the other side."

"Well, we hadn't thought of it. Why haven't you consulted Whistleton about this?"

"Miss Whistleton is rather, well how should I say this, resistant to suggestion and slow to act. I've noticed a number of document requisitions seem to have slipped off her desk into the dustbin including yours Mr. Darrow." Rose nodded to one of the men in the room who barely acknowledged her presence at the best of times. "Weren't you looking for the financial reports for fish purchased by England during the last quarter of 1925 from Irish ships?"

"That's a serious accusation," John Neilson stated angrily.

"If you care to check I'm sure the requisitions are still there as the custodian hasn't collected the rubbish since Wednesday," Rose replied. "I've taken the liberty of selecting a replacement from the secretarial pool if you are agreeable. She comes highly recommended and had two years with a hotel before coming here."

"Stay here," John Neilson stated. His face was red with anger. He went straight to Miss Whistleton's desk and collected her rubbish bin. Rose didn't look over to see the scene that was going on in the main office, but she could hear a great deal of raised voices. The other men in the office were craning their necks to see what was going on.

"The fat's in the fryer now," Mr. Fraser commented while they all waited.

"How did you know?" John Neilson demanded when he returned.

"When my file requisitions weren't filled, I took the liberty of telephoning the departments myself to see if they had arrived. It wasn't difficult to find out why they hadn't once I made inquiries," Rose replied. "That is neither here nor there. The transfer document requires your signature for Miss Charlotte Grill to be moved here from the secretarial pool and Miss Whistleton to be moved down." Rose produced a document from her folder and handed it to John Neilson. He quickly signed it and handed it back.

"Now as to the arrangements and menu. I've taken the liberty of drawing up a new menu and schedule of events. I'll have Miss Grill take care of things this afternoon once she arrives. I do suggest you allow me to review all arrangements in future to ensure protocol is followed and these details aren't missed."

"Is there anything else, Lady Rose?" John Neilson inquired with grudging respect. The other men were all looking at Rose with surprised looks. Her dress, hat and shoes today were all pink. She was the picture of grace and style in the middle of a cramped office with papers and files stacked everywhere.

"There is one more thing," Rose continued. "Mr. Neilson are you free this evening to attend a diplomatic function?"

"I beg your pardon," he replied with his mouth slightly open.

"There is a reception tonight at the American Embassy. I believe the Ambassador from France and the Irish Ambassador will be in attendance. It may be prudent to start laying some ground work as we have negotiations on the roster with both countries before the end of the year."

"It's a waste of time. Both countries are impossible to deal with. We've only had minimal success in our last two negotiations," he replied. The other men nodded their heads.

"Then we shall work to change that," Rose replied. "As you are the lead negotiator Mr. Neilson and the only single man on the team, I am asking you to act as my escort to the reception this evening unless you have a special young lady you would like to bring. I can easily arrange a friend to accompany me and have you added to the guest list."

"I can make myself available," he agreed through clenched teeth. "You don't need to invite anyone else."

"Wonderful," Rose replied with a smile. "I'll have Miss Grill arrange a car from the motor pool once she arrives. I'm afraid my brother has taken his chauffeur out of town along with him. It's dreadfully inconvenient."

"A taxi will suffice," he said.

"I don't want to take the chance of damaging my dress," Rose replied. "I need to get at least one season out of it. Do you have tails or will I have Miss Grill arrange them for you as well?"

"I have tails," he replied in exasperation.

"Wonderful," Rose replied still smiling. "This should be quite educational."

The meeting broke up. Rose went directly to her desk to telephone the secretarial pool.

"Educational for whom?" John Neilson said to Mr. Darrow with a shake of his head after the others had filed out of his office.

"She couldn't be more impudent if she tried," Mr. Darrow replied before he exited the office to return to his desk.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A public library was an excellent place to hide, Michael thought as he sat in a reference room of the Dusseldorf public library and looked through atlases and maps of the region. The Dusseldorf library was four stories filled with shelves of books with small reference rooms off the sides. There was no reason to steal information when it was available at your fingertips. His stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. He hadn't had any breakfast and was waiting until the streets would be crowded at lunchtime to make his way to the open-air market and possibly purchase a bun.

He had a small roll of bills from pick pocketing left. There was no sense taking chances when he was this close to the border. He was meeting out the funds sparingly while attempting to not draw attention. He rubbed his hand on his face while he studied a topographical map of the area. The stubble from not shaving this morning grated against his palm. He would have to purchase a razor and take care of it when he went out. The part of a vagrant was not one he wanted to play at the moment.

The way from Dusseldorf to Amsterdam was simple enough if he had a passport. He could be there in a few hours by train or a day by ferry. Once there he might be able to make it to the British Embassy. If not he would find a way across to English soil by other means. He made his way out of the library and walked the streets purchasing a bun at one stall and shaving gear at another. He found a public lavatory and made quick work of the stubble on his face. He pocketed the razor and headed on foot to an area of elite hotels in downtown Dusseldorf. He selected a hotel that looked busy and walked in. Newspapers were neatly displayed on tables in the lobby and there were a number of men sitting in comfortable chairs reading the daily news. He picked up a paper and took a seat not far from the reception desk.

He'd been sitting there pretending to read the paper for about an hour when he heard the sound of an English accent. He didn't move the paper while the man asked for the key to his room then made his way to the lift. Michael counted to a hundred slowly inside his head before he folded the paper and set it on a side table. He followed a sign to a side alcove marked Telefon. He picked up the receiver and dialed the front desk.

He gave the man's name in English, the room number and asked to have his passport and items brought from the safe to his room.

"I will send it right up," the deskman replied.

Michael hung up the telephone and headed for the stairs. He made his way to the door of the stranger's room. He hid slightly around a corner to watch for the bellman. He hadn't long to wait when he saw the uniformed man exit the stairwell with the passport and an envelope on a small silver dish. Michael waited until the bellhop was almost to the door. He grasped the door handle of the room and made a motion as though he was just closing the door.

"Right on time," he said in English.

"Will there be anything else Mr. Reynolds?" the bellman asked.

"That's all for now." Michael reached into his pocket after he had collected the items from the tray and pealed off a sizeable tip for the bellman.

"Thank you very much, mien Herr," the bellman replied as he pocketed the tip. He turned and left for the stairs.

Michael took the elevator down with the envelope and passport in his pocket. He waited until he was in the lavatory of the central train station to check the contents. The envelope contained two hundred English pounds. He waited until the lavatory was empty before he dipped the corner of the passport into a basin of water then rubbed the photograph to blur the picture. Luckily the description was vaguely similar to his own although the height listed was a good two inches shorter and the weight fifty pounds heavier. He was thin enough a story of a recent illness should be enough to convince anyone who questioned the differences.

He dried the photograph as best he could with a towel and headed for the ticket counter. The ticket agent checked his passport against a list of names the police were looking for. Michael spotted his real name on the list.

"You should be more careful with your passport," the ticket agent said.

"It slipped out of my pocket while I was washing my hands," Michael replied. "I'll have it replaced when I reach England."

The ticket agent shrugged, sold him the ticket and handed back the stolen passport.

"Have a good trip," the ticket agent said.

Michael stayed to the largest groups he could while waiting to board the train. He twirled through a rack of postcards while watching to see if there were any police or anyone who could be secret service watching the train. He waited until his train was almost loaded before he boarded.

He spent most of the first part of the trip locked in the men's lavatory attempting to dry his stolen passport more by fanning it. The porter knocked on the door when they neared the border. Michael quickly dropped his pants and sat on the loo. He reached over and opened the door to the small compartment and handed out his stolen passport.

"Stomach problems, can't get off the loo," he said out the crack in the door.

"I need to see your face," the border guard said.

Michael opened the door slightly wider and grimaced as though he was in pain. He managed to let go some gas that echoed in the loo. The border guard quickly stamped his passport and passed it back. Michael waited another five minutes before he washed his hands, fixed his hair and made his way to a seat. Just before the train pulled into Amsterdam he moved to the next car and locked the connecting door behind him. He made his way to the front of the car. He looked back to see a middle aged man jiggling the door and pounding on it.

Michael quickly entered the next car and locked the connecting door behind him. He didn't wait for the train to fully stop before he was down the stairs and making his way out of the station. He pushed past a woman with two small children who was waiting for a taxi and climbed in the first one that stopped.

"The British Embassy as fast as you can. Right to the door," he said to the taxi driver. He pulled out a fifty-pound note and held it up, then repeated the directions in German. He handed the driver the fifty. The taxi took off with a squeal of tires. He looked back as they pulled away to see the middle aged man from the train run out of the station. Michael thought he had been on some fairly wild rides with the smugglers but it was nothing compared to the taxi driver. The man ran three red lights and took the corners so fast Michael was sure they were up on two wheels at least once. At one point he was quite certain the driver went the wrong way on a one-way street.

"For another twenty I'll lead whoever you're avoiding on a wild chase," the taxi driver said. Michael tossed another twenty over the seat and set his hat on the ledge by the back window of the cab. The taxi came to a lurching stop in front of a door with a British flag over it. Michael leapt out of the cab. The cab pulled away with a squeal of tires. Michael burst through the door of the embassy. The guards by the door reached for their side arms.

"Gregson, SIS," he said as he caught ahold of the back of a chair in the lobby and tried to catch his breath. The two guards from the door had their side arms drawn and pointed at him. More security personnel were coming into the lobby. He looked back through the door that was still open to see a cab speed by with what looked to be the man from the station inside.

He was safe. For the first time in over two years he was finally safe.

-0-

Tom Branson returned to the Abbey on an afternoon in late June.

"You've gotten soft," he scolded himself as he entered through the back door and took a shortcut through the servants' area. The noise and hustle he'd always expected in the area was down to a few sounds of Mrs. Patmore and the scullery maids preparing the next meal. An electric wringer was chugging away in the laundry room. There was a washerwoman ironing sheets in the laundry and he'd seen another taking in laundry from the lines outside. Life at the Abbey had changed to the simpler existence Matthew Crawley had always talked about, but for Tom it was bitter sweet. He'd gotten complacent over the years he now realized. He'd come to accept his shoes being shone for him once a week and having freshly laundered shirts on a daily basis. He hadn't had to worry about his suits being taken for dry processing and his room was always dusted and set right on a daily basis.

He couldn't help but wonder how he had moved so far away from his humble beginnings. He'd never thought twice about beating rugs or making his own bed or cup of tea when he was single or first married to Sybil. He realized now he had started to take the servants for granted. At first he had told himself he was too busy to take care of the little things himself. He certainly did need someone to care for Sybie. He couldn't do it himself with the hours he worked. Now he was realizing just how far he had come from his working class existence. If he ever did leave the Abbey he didn't think he would be happy on his own without at least a housekeeper and a nanny until Sybie was ready for day school. The family had been pressuring him to think about a governess, but he'd made up his mind his daughter would attend a private catholic girls' school. It would mean she would have to ride a bus into Ripon daily. The family was aghast at the idea, but she was his daughter and he was sticking to the decision.

It was a far cry from what he had been raised with. He had been quiet and studious where his brother had been into everything when he was a boy. The school he had attended was in a poorer part of the city. It wasn't uncommon for the children to attend unwashed and some with no lunch pail. Kieran would get into trouble at school and get a cane on the hand from the nuns and he would get one for good measure to remind him not to be like his brother. He'd liked the books and learning about far off places but he hadn't liked much about it otherwise. Kieran had gone to work early to help make ends meet and he hadn't been far behind. He could remember walking past a boys' school in a better part of town once when he and Kieran had taken a notion to go exploring and see how other people lived. He still remembered the envy he'd felt when he'd seen the well kept building and lush green lawns that made up the grounds.

He ran up the stairs to the first landing and went to check the pile of mail from the afternoon post to see if there was anything for him. He was surprised to see an official looking letter for him from the Republic of Ireland. He opened the letter quickly. His eyes opened in surprise to find a notice stating his case was being reviewed and a determination would be made within the next six months.

"I wonder why they would be reviewing it after all this time," he said quietly. He tapped the letter thoughtfully then placed it inside his jacket. At the moment he needed to get upstairs and get cleaned up. The early crop of hay was being put up and he had been out to check the progress. The chaff from the hay was stuck on every bit of exposed skin and had made it's way down his back making him itch.

"I do like having a bath with plenty of hot water even if I do have to clean the tub again these days," he said to himself as he headed up the stairs.

-0-

Edith returned home from church late in the day on Sunday. She'd finally told Malcolm she was titled although she didn't use her title on a regular basis. It had only been a small white lie she told herself. They had agreed to meet at church after their first meeting at the community fair. One thing had lead to another and they had met on the pretext of allowing the children to play in the park and had another outing to the zoo. Edith hadn't brought nanny along as she thought it was too much for their fledgling relationship. Malcolm was a nice man who was obviously lonely the same as her. She would tell him the truth someday if their relationship developed into something more serious. For now it was nice to have a friend who understood what being a single parent was all about.

Edith got the pram to the door and lifted Marigold out. The housekeeper came to the door to meet her when she heard Edith coming in.

"Milady, you have guests," the housekeeper said.

"Who is here?" Edith asked. Marigold had just woken up from a nap in the pram and was lolling against her while Edith held her.

"Lord and Lady Grantham, milady."

"Bring the pram in and take Miss Marigold to Nanny," Edith said. "Have my parents been offered any refreshments?"

"Yes, milady they've been here the better part of two hours."

Edith looked down as the housekeeper took Marigold from her to see a large spot of drool on her jacket lapel. She took her jacket off and left it on a chair in the hall before she removed her hat. She would have liked a moment to wash her hands, but she thought she had best get into the sitting room and find out what was going on. It wasn't like her parents to show up unannounced and she hadn't heard from her father since her move.

"Mama, Papa, it's very good of you to stop by," Edith said as she entered the room.

"We came as soon as we got the news," Robert said. Cora got to her feet and came over to take Edith's hands.

"What news?" Edith asked worriedly.

"It's Michael Gregson," her father continued. "He's been found alive in Am…" He didn't have a chance to finish. Edith had collapsed in a dead faint.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Michael Gregson sat in the back garden of his house and stared sightlessly straight ahead. Since he'd made it to the Embassy in Amsterdam he'd grown a strong aversion to being indoors. The walls of the house felt like they were closing in on him. He had an overwhelming compulsion to be where he could see the sky. He had been poked, prodded and debriefed so many times in the last ten days since he had made it to the Embassy in Amsterdam, he didn't think there was possibly any detail of his captivity he hadn't retold twenty times or more. As soon as the debriefing had started he had become a ball of nerves and the walls had started to close in on him.

His reunion with Edith had been awkward in some respects. Her parents had been there. All he could do was hold her and repeat how sorry he was over and over. It had been an emotional scene and one he would have preferred to have been private. When he'd met the daughter he didn't know he'd had, love for her surged in his chest to be followed moments later by guilt. He had gone through hell but the ordeal Edith must have endured pressed down on him like a weight. He had learned since he was back his wife had died in a sanatorium less than four months after he had left for Germany. The entire trip had been for naught. If he had held out in England he would have known Edith was pregnant and they could have gone somewhere where no one knew they weren't married and built a life for themselves. As it was, he'd spent over a year in a prison and months on the run. SIS had cooked up the story that he was held by a rebel faction to not upset the German diplomatic relations. Edith hadn't told him all of what happened since his departure, but living in his house on her own he could guess.

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard the back door to the house open.

"You seem lost in thought," Edith said as she entered the garden.

"I was thinking about what you must have gone through on your own with Marigold," Michael replied.

"It's over now," Edith said.

"In a way it's just begun with the speculation in the tabloids about my escape," he replied. "Has it been unbearable?"

"I have a few friends who've stood by me," Edith replied. "Some of the family has been understanding, some not. I have a few old friends and a few new ones."

"I'm so terribly sorry," Michael, said for about the hundredth time since the three days he had been in London.

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. You're home now. Aunt Rosamund telephoned. She wants us to come to dinner."

"I don't have tails anymore and if I did they wouldn't fit," Michael replied sadly.

"Everyone is so glad you've returned they won't care what you're wearing."

"Edith we must marry and soon, for Marigold's sake."

"I know darling. Once your stronger."

"I am strong. I may be thin, but I am strong," he replied with a sudden flash of irritation.

"We can make inquiries in a few days," Edith said to calm him.

"I'll make inquiries this afternoon."

"If you feel up to it. Michael, what really happened? I was only ever able to find out you had been in a fight. The police found a body and said it was yours."

"I was meeting an old friend. We were set upon. They grabbed me and tossed me in a prison of sorts. I don't know what happened to my friend. I don't remember much until I was able to make my escape."

"Why didn't they release you when they found out you were an innocent bystander?" Edith questioned. "I don't understand why the police made no mention of rebel activity."

"Who knows what they do in the world of rebels and behind doors negotiations," Michael replied. "I've had enough. I don't want to talk about it. We need to think about getting on with things. I'll need to find a job to take care of us."

"There's time. We have our whole lives ahead of us. I have my allowance and I've been careful with the funds you left. I don't think we'll be able to stay in London with all the talk."

"I think you're correct in that assumption. The telephone hasn't stopped ringing with requests for interviews."

"I was thinking perhaps we should think about America. My grandmother there has connections and no one would know or care about Lady Edith Crawley and her illegitimate daughter."

"We'll talk more about it once we're married," Michael replied tiredly.

Edith nodded then turned when Nanny brought Marigold out to see them. For the moment they were together and that was all that mattered. There was time enough to make plans for the future.

-0-

Mary was in the drawing room at her Aunt Rosamund's when the butler came in to announce Lord Gillingham. Mary was rather surprised, as she hadn't heard much from Tony since just before the fire at Downton when he'd left to see to his own estate. The entire family had come to London to see Edith and support her through her reunification with Michael Gregson. They hadn't seen Rose as she was out of town with her new job.

"Mary my dear, how have you been," Tony said. He grazed her cheek with a kiss then slid his lips across hers while holding her hands.

"Busy with business on the estate as usual," Mary replied, once he had released her slightly. They took a seat side by side on the sofa.

"I heard the news about Gregson. Ghastly business. It's all over town."

"Ghastly for him finding out everyone had left him for dead," Mary replied cheekily.

"Imagine being taken for a spy and locked up by rebel faction," Tony said with a slight shudder. "Everyone is dying for the details on the escape."

"Is that why you've come?" Mary asked with a questioning smile.

"Mary, it's not like that."

"How is it then. I haven't heard a word from you in quite a while."

"I do have my own affairs to attend to," Tony replied.

"I thought you had managers who see to all that. That's what you've always said."

"Mary, what's gotten into you?" he questioned.

"Trying to get to know you better," Mary replied. "It's occurred to me this last while we don't know everything we should about each other."

"I would be willing to get to know you quite a bit better," he said suggestively into her ear.

"Why would you think I would agree to something like that?" Mary asked him with color staining her cheeks.

"You're father has an heir," he said still leaning close.

"Your point being?"

"We could," he nodded his head towards the door.

"Tony I haven't agreed to marry you yet."

"We couldn't possibly marry now," he said. He was about to kiss her. "Not after this business with the fire. You're not in a good financial situation. It would only complicate things."

"My situation is the same as it has always been. You've known I have work ahead of me on the estate all along.

"Come now. You know I can't risk my own estate. There's been some talk about your sister. If it gets out into the wider circles it would damage your reputation along with mine. I can't take the risk."

"I beg your pardon," Mary said pushing him away.

"Your own reputation isn't exactly as pure as you would have everyone believe. I know about the Turk."

"That was years ago and he barged into my room," Mary said. She got up and walked a few steps away. "People do make mistakes."

"If your family reputation is sufficiently damaged it won't survive."

"And our relationship along it?" she questioned. She had straightened her back and her eyes were dancing with anger. "So tell me Tony what was the attraction? Was it me or my estate?"

"You know how it is. I need the backing to save my own place."

"Yes I do know how it is," Mary replied icily. "I suggest you go look for your backing elsewhere and behind doors' company as well."

"You didn't think I was waiting around for that all this time did you?"

Mary slapped his face.

"Tony. Get out," Mary said angrily. She went to the wall and rang for the butler.

"I'll take my leave."

Mary didn't reply. She waited until the butler entered the room.

"Lord Gillingham was just leaving," she said icily. "Please see him out."

"Of course, milady," the butler replied. "Right this way, Sir."

"Goodbye Mary," he said still rubbing his cheek.

"Goodbye Tony," Mary replied icily.

He finally gave up with a sigh of resignation and left the room.

Mary sank onto the sofa once she heard the front door close. She took out a hanky and dabbed at her eyes. She had been so blind and foolish she chided herself. Charles Blake and his behind doors adventures and now Tony hadn't been even half the man she hoped he was.

Any man who was worth a grain of salt and truly loved her would be happy for her sister to be reunited with Michael Gregson. The man obviously loved her. If there hadn't been extenuating circumstances they would have been married years ago. Mary dried her tears and straightened her back. Weathering the storm of gossip was going to take strength. For all she and Edith didn't get along, she could sympathize with the plight her sister had found herself in. The worst wasn't over yet. There would be gossip and it would not be kind. Her sister needed her. Her father needed her to be strong as well. He never did well when he felt his world and position in it was threatened. They had seen enough of fractured men during the war years at Downton to know homecoming wasn't always easy.

She was Lady Mary Crawley and she would hold her head high.

-0-

Robert Crawley waited for Edith to be ready to walk to the front of the courtroom on his arm. A civil service was not what he had wanted for his second daughter but neither was the life she had been leading for the last few years. His heart was breaking with disappointment on the one hand and full of relief on the other that she was marrying the father of her child. He couldn't help but blame Gregson for getting Edith pregnant. At the same time he had to sympathize with what the man had been through to make it out alive. Michael Gregson had said little about his escape from captivity. From the look of him it was a wonder he hadn't starved to death. He looked a good ten years older than the last time Robert had seen him and it had only been not even three years.

Robert regarded the group that had gathered at the courthouse to witness the ceremony. There were only family and a few friends in attendance. His mother was there, Isobel Crawley and Tom as well as Mary and Cora. Evelyn Napier had made a surprise appearance as well as a few old friends of Michael's. Robert couldn't help but grit his teeth in resignation. Edith had told them after the ceremony she was planning to go by Mrs. Gregson. The family had been debating the pros and cons of Edith and Michael moving to America. In the end Michael had made contact with some of his former associates and found a post in Glasgow. The house in London was up for sale and they would head north tomorrow into a life where no one knew or connected him with his backstory and Edith with the gossip in the society circles. Cora was happy about it, as they would be close enough for them to visit in Glasgow. The fences were being mended slowly. The lessons they had learned with Sybil and Tom had been hard ones. He had missed the marriage of one of his daughter's and he wasn't about to miss another. So much had changed in the last year, it made Robert ill to think about it.

As he watched his second daughter exchange vows with Michael, Robert wondered if they had been wrong to support Mary as heavily as they had when the girls were younger. If they had supported Edith more and encouraged her she might have married years ago. It didn't bare thinking about he had to remind himself. It was all water under the bridge. They had to take what was today and move forward as they had done at the house. The house made him grimace when he thought about it. There seemed to be constantly the sound of the hover running in one room or another in the mornings. He wasn't too fond of Molesly as a valet but he was preferable to Barrow. Where was Bates when he needed him? Robert stuck a smile on his face once the justice of the peace declared Edith and Michael man and wife.

He would make it through the reception at his sister's and seeing them off on the train if it killed him.

"Edith has finally got one to the alter," his mother said as they were filing out of the courtroom. "I thought it would never happen. It's only too bad he's so thin. At least he's still breathing."

Robert opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. Perhaps his mother was right. Edith was married and the man didn't have a foot in the grave. Things could be worse. She could be married to Anthony Strallen.

-0-

Tom entered the morning room almost a month after Edith and Michael's wedding and looked through the mail waiting for him. He was tired and harvest hadn't begun yet. It had been a hard spring and summer for everyone at the house. First the fire had cause havoc with the staffing and cutbacks and then Michael Gregson's discovery had caused gossip that wasn't looking like it was going to die down anytime soon. The wedding had been small and private. Rose had been out of town and Tony had been nowhere in sight. Mary hadn't mentioned the man or what had happened. Tom wasn't sorry to see the back of him. He was forever giving his opinion on everything to do with the estate and it grated on Tom's nerves.

Tom rifled through the letters putting them in order of importance. He stopped suddenly when he found a letter addressed to him from the Office of the Secretary for Northern Ireland. He opened it quickly to find a letter stating his case was under review. He would be notified of the outcome within six months. The letter was almost identical to the one he had received from the Republic of Ireland a few weeks ago. He set the letter down and thought about who could be responsible for this. He didn't know anyone with any pull in government circles except Robert Crawley and he had only been able to prevent him from being tossed into prison but not exiled. The only other person he had met in any kind of position of authority was Rose's father when he was in England briefly. He had only met him at a dinner and hadn't spent much time with the man. He certainly didn't know him well enough for a favor of this kind. He didn't think either of the men could be responsible for this. As far as Tom knew once you were exiled from Ireland you were exiled for life. There was no formal appeal process.

Tom set the letter to the side to put with his personal papers. He would mention the letters at dinner tonight since there wasn't any company expected and see if anyone had any idea as to who was responsible. At the moment he had to get on with work rather than think about the mystery. Mary seemed preoccupied these days with her own concerns and Robert was still reeling from the gossip surrounding the family. There was a great deal to think about with the harvest and planning for next year. He had to get it right. If he didn't the estate would flounder and fail and he would along with it. The pressure to succeed was wearing on him with everyone leaning on him to pull them through whether Robert Crawley wanted to admit it or not.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Cora readied herself for dinner that evening. She had to admit she was feeling her age more and more these days. The gossip surrounding Michael's reappearance and Edith's illegitimate daughter was merciless. Everyone wanted to know the details of Michael's escape and how he had made it to Amsterdam. With it had come the digging for personal details that sold tabloids. The tabloid stories had stopped thankfully, but it hadn't stopped the gossip. The invitations to house parties were few and far between these days. The ones they had received were from those looking for more juicy tidbits. Invitations she issued were politely declined more often than not and people in the village looked at the family differently. The only one who hadn't changed a dot was her mother-in-law. Violet was busy with her circle of cronies and wasn't averse to inviting the biddy circle as Cora had secretly dubbed them for dinner at her son's expense. The women were all so old and of such high rank nasty gossip didn't faze them in the least.

She was worried about her husband. Robert was a proud man who had always prided himself on doing the right thing. They'd all made mistakes concerning Edith. Looking back now it was apparent that if they had supported her more when she was first seeing Michael they would have found a solution around his previous marriage. Edith wouldn't have been left on her own to bare the shame of an illegitimate child and Michael wouldn't have felt the need to run off to Germany to try and get a divorce. Holding on to tradition had brought their entire existence crashing down on them like a house of cards. Edith and her family were gone to Glasgow now, where the gossip most likely wouldn't follow.

Cora sighed as she got up from her vanity to head down for dinner. Her middle daughter was married, their lives had been shaken up with economic downturns and the way their house was run bore only a smattering of resemblance to what it was a year ago. She had been raised with less servants. Her mother would say, "C'est la vie" and continue on. Robert had been so sure and so adamant their lives wouldn't change for so long he seemed lost. His place in the aristocracy was changed forever and he didn't know quite how he fit in with it all anymore. Cora had finally told Mr. Barrow to arrange the staff as he saw fit as long as there was sufficient to complete everything and the upstairs had regular service. The rest was up to him. Mr. Barrow had his own ideas about scheduling that bore little resemblance to Carson's immovable, oldfashioned style. The house seemed to be running well, but with a completely different flair than they were used to. It was another change on of what seemed an insurmountable hill at times.

Everyone was assembled in the drawing room when she arrived. Looking at the other three she couldn't help think how tired they all appeared. They took their places at the table with only Mr. Barrow and Mr. Molesly serving. The meal was still five courses but with less rich sauces than had been served in the past and a dessert course that usually consisted of fruit or a simple custard.

"How are the arrangements for harvest coming?" Robert inquired.

"Everything is ready for next week," Tom replied. "They'll be starting with potatoes."

"Not the high cash crops we once enjoyed," Robert said mournfully.

"Commodities have always fluctuated, Papa," Mary reminded him.

"On another topic, there was something I wanted to ask all of you about," Tom said slowly. "It's of a more personal nature."

"What would that be?" Robert asked.

"There's nothing wrong is there, Tom?" Cora asked worriedly.

"No not wrong more of a puzzle, really," he replied with a slight frown. "I've had two letters one from the Free State and another from the government of Northern Ireland. Both letters say my case for exile is under review."

"That's odd," Robert replied with a puzzled frown.

"I didn't think these things were reviewed once the determination is made," Mary contributed.

"I didn't either," Tom said. "I've never had any hope that I would be allowed back. I can't figure out who or what is behind my case being reopened."

"Whoever it is would have considerable influence," Robert commented thoughtfully. "Unless it is one of those routine things."

"I thought so at first with the first letter, but now with the second, it is too much of a coincidence," Tom said thoughtfully. "Other than yourself I can't think of anyone with that kind of pull."

"Rose might have made a few inquiries," Cora suggested.

"That's preposterous," Robert replied. "She's in a very junior diplomatic position and she deals with fish." He grimaced.

"It is rather funny when you think about it," Mary said. "Rose who was always going to parties and finding trouble takes an interest in one of the smelliest industries in the country."

"I had thought of Rose," Tom said. "Then I discounted her as being behind this as she works in a completely different area. Getting the case reopened would take considerable time and effort. I doubt she would have time for it on top of her regular duties. Perhaps it is just routine."

"Fishing for the daughter of a Marquess," Robert said with a shudder. His mind was still on Rose.

"There is considerable difference between negotiating fishing treaties and actually going out and catching fish, Papa," Mary reminded him. She tried to hide her smile.

"It is a genuine mystery," Cora said. "Perhaps it is routine as you thought, Tom."

"Perhaps. Speculation won't change the outcome," Tom replied.

"You seem resigned to your fate," Mary commented.

"I learned to accept I'll never be allowed back on Irish soil years ago," Tom replied. "It isn't worth thinking about really. I'm sure it's routine and the answer will still be no."

"Most likely," Robert agreed before the topic of conversation changed to the happenings in the village.

-0-

"Autumn changes to winter and life carries on," Mary quipped. It was early December and she had come to the stables to supervise George and Sybie's riding lesson. Today was the first day Sybie was allowed to ride without a tether on her mount. George was protesting that he was old enough to ride solo as well. He looked a great deal like his father but he was like her in temperament. Mary had come along to make sure her son stayed safe with his horse controlled by the groom who was giving them their lesson. Mary couldn't help but marvel at how much times had changed since she was a young girl. Then there had been no question she would learn sidesaddle which she still rode. Sybie was mounted astride in a skirt that had been altered to allow her enough room to be able to mount. Her mother had tried to insist on Sybie being taught sidesaddle as all of her daughters had been, but Tom had stood firm and insisted his daughter would learn according to the current trends. He wasn't taking any chances with a sidesaddle.

Mary watched the children for the first twenty minutes of their lesson. While she watched she thought of how her life had changed. There had been changes over the years, happiness and grief, but nothing had changed her life as much as the tabloid frenzy around Michael Gregson's discovery and his affair with Edith. She had faced gossip before but she still managed to move in elite circles despite the whispers in drawing rooms and ladies bedrooms. This time people whispered behind their hands or outright avoided her. It was going to take a great deal longer to overcome this time around.

She left the stables and headed back to the house lost in thought. She looked up at the house that had been her comfort since she was a child. Her love life at the moment was non-existent. The two men she had been interested in hadn't worked out. Her parents were promoting Evelyn since he had stuck by the family, but she felt friendship for him and nothing more. She was fine she told herself. Her son and the estate were her priorities now. She doubted she would find a man who was capable and willing to help her run the estate. At the moment her father and mother needed her support. Perhaps she would suggest a trip to visit Edith in a few months so they could get to know their other grandchild. They had friends in Scotland who didn't visit London often. A short change of scenery would do them all good.

-0-

Rose sat across from Mr. Friesen and Mr. Darrow on route to Ireland. The shores had just come into site from the windows of the ferry. The fishing treaty between the Free State and the United Kingdom was based on regulations that had been set down during the Great War. The three of them were on route to begin negotiations on a treaty with a long list of points to cover. The other two men were back in London preparing for the next negotiations coming up in two months. Rose couldn't help but wonder how she had ever thought working in government and politics would be interesting and exciting. The whole thing was long, dry and highly repetitive. They no sooner finished with one negotiation and they would welcome the next party or travel to the other country. There was a great deal of reading and learning the fine points of what would be expected. At times the formalities and signatures weren't on the agreements before they were on to the next job. She had barely seen Sir John. So far in her experience his staff did not share his liberal views towards women in the workplace.

Mr. Friesen her direct supervisor was a serious man who seldom smiled at work. She'd known stiff men in the past but they had nothing compared to him. He was so stiff and formal she wondered at times how he managed to bend to sit down. He did know a great deal about the legalities of fishing, fleets, agreements and more types of fish than Rose could remember. He was impatient with anyone he thought was wasting his time and incredibly strict with his staff. He didn't seem particularly pleased to have a woman working for him, which was echoed by every department head she'd come across so far in London.

Rose had drug him along to three diplomatic functions in London, where he'd been quiet and reserved. Her objective had been to make connections and possibly gain support of the various ambassadors for future negotiations, but his reserved demeanor made things difficult. The only real expression she had ever seen on his face was a grimace during their trip to France when the meal they had been served was ghastly. She still wasn't sure what the meal had been. She had smiled and said it was delicious. Mr. Friesen had taken a large drink of wine after every bite and Mr. Darrow. Well Mr. Darrow was quite different than Mr. Friesen. He'd left the offending blob on his plate and managed to insult the hosts when he called the taxi driver a frog within the other delegation party's hearing. They had nearly lost four days worth of negotiations if it wasn't for some fancy double talk on Mr. Friesen's part and her lavishing attention on the three French negotiators. She'd raved about how wonderful the ghastly meal had been and how much she had missed France since her last visit. It had done the trick and they had left later in the week with a treaty that was ready to proceed to parliament for vote.

Mr. Darrow was an elderly man who knew a great deal about international business and finance and had an amazing memory. He could recite facts and figures after only reading them once. He absolutely never made a mistake, but at the same time he was narrow minded, opinionated and old fashioned. He didn't agree with women in the workplace, he used every derogatory name in existence for those he thought were beneath him and he was convinced he was right about absolutely everything. The unfortunate part was his conclusions regarding the business of fishing and marketing the various catches was usually correct. His ego made him one of the most insufferable boors Rose had ever met.

"Do you have any questions regarding the upcoming negotiations, Lady Rose?" Mr. Friesen asked her with a frown.

"Mr. Fraser briefed me in detail," Rose replied. "I did have a comment, Mr. Friesen."

"Let's hear it," he said with a sigh.

"While we are in Ireland I think it would be prudent to refrain from using my title," Rose replied. "I read in the briefing documents, the Free State has disbanded the Irish aristocracy. The title might upset an already tenuous relationship."

"Perhaps you're making assumptions," Mr. Friesen said sternly.

"I'm being cautious," Rose replied.

"Point well taken," he replied. "Anything else?"

"If the party could refrain from any faux paux as we had in France?" Rose said.

"What have you got to say to that Darrow?" Mr. Friesen asked sternly.

"The Paddy's are an ornery lot," Mr. Darrow replied without looking up from his documents.

"Just keep your mouth shut unless it has to do with the negotiation," Mr. Friesen warned him. "And none of your impertinent meddling," he warned Rose. "Keep to business both of you."

"As you wish, Mr. Friesen," Rose replied. She leaned back on her seat and watched the hills of the coast as they grew larger. The coast of Ireland reminded her of Tom and thinking of Tom made her think of all the mistakes she had made in her life. She knew now that not telling Tom how she felt had been a mistake. She missed having him to talk to and share her day with terribly. She'd wished more than once he was there when she'd had a bad day or when she'd had good news and wanted to share it with him. In those instances the loneliness and longing would well up and bring tears to her eyes.

The drabness of the government offices was another thing she found hard to take. When she was in the office in London she wanted to push the walls out and add color and cheer to sea of brown and grey that made up the space. When she was on these road trips she felt strangled by the role she had to play. She had to behave herself and act, dare she say it like her mother. The thought had made her groan more than once. She'd told herself over and over again she didn't want to spend her days fundraising for charities and she still didn't, but she couldn't see herself doing the job she was at now endlessly for years until she was old and grey either. Everyone had put so much faith in her, she had to see this through. She was getting tired of constantly fighting for acceptance. The men she was with didn't want her there, the other negotiating parties usually didn't want her there, and she was starting to question if she really wanted to be there. This series of meetings were important. She had made a promise to see this through. For the first time in her life she was truly committed to something and she was determined to stick with it until the ink was dry on the final papers.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hi All: I've been working like crazy to finish this before S5 starts. I've rewritten the ending three times. I read a spoiler online for S5 to do with Thomas, if it is true I wonder where they got that one as it sounds amazingly like a story I wrote with that character ages ago. Hmm or do the actors read these fics and use them to create red herrings. LOL. Whatever it is all in fun._

Chapter 25

Tom pushed two more pieces of wood into the fireplace in his office space before he took a seat at his desk. It was late March and it didn't look like winter was going to end anytime soon. Things had changed at the Abbey but some things hadn't. The hall boys came around and filled the wood baskets twice a day and saw to the fires in the main rooms, but here in his office and in his bedroom he lit the fires and saw to them himself. There were no more maids scurrying in during the early hours to light the fires to take the chill off the room or coming back through the day for tending. He doubted Robert, Cora or Mary would ever tend a fire in their lives. Some things were just too big a step for them. For all Mary was willing to take charge she was still very old fashioned much like her father in many respects.

He felt an argument coming on with the family. It was brewing like a storm cloud in the background. There had been a few things over the years with Sybie's upbringing that he had put his foot down and insisted on, but for the most part his mother-in-law coaxed and cajoled and got her own way. Other than insisting Sybie learn to ride astride and his choice of religion everything else was her way. Now Mary was talking about a governess for George and the pressure was on for him not to send Sybie to school, which was coming up next autumn. He had told the family repeatedly he wanted her educated in a private school. The undercurrents of control were there in the little comments and suggestions. He didn't doubt Cora's affection for her granddaughter but Cora liked to have her way. Now as he thought back he could see a pattern in her little manipulations and it was irritating him. At the moment the family had taken a trip north to see Edith. They had mentioned something about visiting friends in Scotland as well. He didn't expect them back for at least another three weeks. They had taken George and Nanny along. He had a local girl in to see to Sybie, which suited the two of them well.

Tom set his pen down and opened the bottom drawer of his desk. The two letters with official pardons had arrived just after the first of the year. The first from the Republic of Ireland had a section explaining rebels who were active before independence were pardoned if they had shown themselves to be law-abiding citizens in the interim. The one from Northern Ireland said about the same thing although it came with a stern warning that any involvement in ongoing rebel activity would result in immediate incarceration with no chance for reprieve. He was a free man. He was chaffing at the restraints that had been put on him living in this house. He had a great deal of responsibility with no magic answers but that didn't stop the family from wanting what had been before and asking for more concessions from the estate holdings. His true allies in the house were gone. Edith was in Glasgow and seemed happy from the tone of her letters. Rose was goodness only knew where as she seemed to be constantly dashing from one country or meeting to the next. He was feeling more alone all the time. At first he had stayed because he had nowhere else to go. Now duty and obligation to the family had become his lot that held him to this house as well as his daughter's heritage.

He closed the drawer and sat back in his chair. He missed Rose something terrible. She was always such a ball of energy and you never knew what she was going to come up with next. Despite the other three adults normally in the house and all the comings and goings, the place seemed dull without her. His mind turned back to his life at the Abbey. He didn't see how he would find anyone to share his life with living here. He could see now there had been some manipulation going on in the background when he was seeing Sarah. He wasn't sorry Sarah was gone, but he was an adult and capable of making his own decisions. He wondered if things had worked out with Rose what the family would have said. Would they have been happy or would they have protested and tried to separate them? No matter how he thought about things it always came back to them trying and doing everything they could to keep Sybie close and have her raised in the manner they chose.

He didn't know what the answer to it all was. Perhaps in the spring or summer he would take Sybie for a visit to Dublin now that he could. He had the funds to afford it easily. He got up from his desk and went into the main hall to sort through the afternoon post. He stopped when he came to a letter addressed to him with Rose's return address and a Dublin postmark. He read the contents of the letter, then folded it slowly and placed it in his inside jacket pocket. Rose sounded tired. She had been in Dublin for the last three months with her job. Her boss had promised them all three weeks off when the agreements were finished which she though would wrap up around the end of April. She'd ended the letter by saying there was something she wanted to tell him of a personal nature. Tom couldn't help but sigh. She must be engaged to the man she had feelings for, he thought. Rose's life was moving on and his would too one day when things were on a more even keel around the estate.

-0-

Thomas Barrow looked out over the grounds the morning of the spring fair. Things at the Abbey had seemed about to fall apart last year at the same time. Now looking back at the last year, he had to admit the change over had been hard but he much preferred things as they were now. For events like this he hired extra staff. They would be gone at the end of the day and he didn't have to think about their day-to-day problems or any of the rest. Today when the fair wrapped up the people helping out had been invited to stay for a picnic on the grounds. The work would get done and there would be a wind up party, but there would be no Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes lording it over him and the rest of the staff. His style was completely different than theirs. He insisted the staff be respectful and keep their distance from the family but they had a great deal more flexibility in their schedules. The days of four hours a week off plus Sunday morning for church were gone.

He spotted Tom Branson helping unload a wagon of chairs. For years he had envied the man his place on the estate. In the last year Thomas had changed his opinion on that score. The man looked exhausted. Everyone knew the estate had taken a hard hit with the fire a year ago. The cannery was rebuilt and ready to go for the summer. The talk of the village was the extra jobs it would bring once it was running. It all looked like a herculean task that Thomas no longer envied as he'd watched Tom Branson struggle under the load all winter long. Working like that so other people could spend more money than he made in a year on one dress or a tailored suit didn't appeal to Thomas in the least. He had never really wanted to stay in service, but it had become his lot whether he liked it or not.

"Mr. Barrow, are you ready for the sandwiches from the kitchen?" one of the day scullery maids asked.

"Tell Mrs. Patmore the tables are ready," Thomas replied snapping out of his reverie. He spotted Lady Mary pass by with a box of ribbons for the children's games. No matter what gossip befell the family or financial difficulty there would always be those who thought they were better than everyone else, and those that worked to keep them there. Bates and Anna had made their escape and Daisy as well. He would keep working and saving and someday he would make his escape too, just not today.

-0-

Tom looked up from where he was standing talking to a group of men. His heart skipped a beat when he saw someone who he thought was Rose standing off to the side talking to Mary. There was a tent partially blocking his view. Rose had called two weeks previously to say she had been delayed and would come to Downton when she was free. He excused himself the group and headed towards the two of them. He noticed a tall man with dark hair standing beside Rose as he drew nearer. Both of them were smiling while they chatted with Mary.

"Congratulations are in order then," Mary said just as he arrived.

"Tom," Rose said with a smile. "I'd like to introduce Mr. John Friesen. My cousin Tom Branson."

"How do you do?" Tom said. This had to be the man Rose had taken to, he told himself. He couldn't help himself from feeling slightly sick with envy. He was kicking himself for being all kinds of fool for letting himself fall for her. She was a highborn lady made for a life in the spotlight. When everything was said and done he was still a working class lad from the streets of southern Dublin.

"Quite well now the announcement has been made," Mr. Friesen replied.

"Let me offer my congratulations as well," Tom said. He extended his hand to shake Mr. Friesen's. He felt the words threatening to choke him.

"Thank you. It has been a great accomplishment. One I won't soon forget."

"I'm sure you won't," Tom replied. "If you'll excuse me there is something I have to attend to." He turned and left the group. He made his way across the grounds away from the fair. It had been a hard winter and at the moment he couldn't deal with Rose's engagement. When he reached the pond he took a path that would lead him through the woods behind the stables and garage.

"What's wrong with Tom?" Rose asked Mary in concern. Her smile faded quickly.

"I have no idea," Mary replied.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Friesen," Rose said. "I'll leave you with Lady Mary."

"Go and enjoy yourself," he replied. "You've earned it." His attention was focused on Lady Mary. He was only too glad Lady Rose was giving them a few minutes by themselves.

It took Rose a few minutes to make her way through the fair as she stopped to say hello to people she knew. When she reached the pond she could just see a glimpse of Tom's jacket almost half way to the small stream that fed the pond.

"Why am I always chasing after you," she said aloud before she took the same trail he had.

-0-

Mr. and Mrs. Carson strolled the grounds of the Abbey at the spring fair. They chatted with people they knew and made the rounds of the booths. After an hour or so they made their way towards the refreshment tent where they found Lord Grantham.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carson, how is your retirement treating you?" he asked.

"Well, your lordship," Mr. Carson replied.

"And you Mrs. Carson?" Lord Grantham inquired.

"I'm very happy these days taking care of a small house instead of a large one," Elsie Carson replied.

"We do miss you both," Lord Grantham said.

"It's nice to know one isn't forgotten," Elsie Carson replied. "I'll leave you men to chat while I find us some tea." She moved off to leave Mr. Carson a few minutes alone with their former employer.

"The house seem to be running well," Mr. Carson commented.

"Well, but not with your flair," Lord Grantham said wistfully. "I miss the old days."

"I'm too old to change with the times," Mr. Carson said. "The talk these days is of the young people going to work at the cannery. No one is interested in going into service anymore. All this talk of day jobs and weekends, I'm not really comfortable with it."

"You and I both," Lord Grantham said. He spotted Lord Merton and Isobel Crawley at one of the booths. "Enjoy your day."

"Thank you, Lord Grantham," Mr. Carson replied. He went to join his wife.

"Do you really miss it here?" Elsie Carson asked her husband when he joined her.

"I do and then when I visit on days like today, I wonder why I was holding out and didn't retire sooner."

"Because we're a pair of old fools, who should have married and moved on a great deal sooner than we did," she said. She spotted Daisy Mason pass by on the arm of a young man. "I worked until I was too old and lived my life through others. I miss not having a son or daughter of my own."

"I had Lady Mary," Mr. Carson said stiffly.

"And I had a house full to see to but it isn't the same," she replied with a sigh.

"I was reading in the paper the other day, they're thinking of closing the poor houses," he said.

"What has that to do with us?"

"We could take a girl or boy of thirteen or so to help you around the house."

"Charles, these days children have to attend school until they're fifteen. It's the law."

"There's a school in the village," he replied. "I don't fancy changing diapers this late in the day."

"In other words you would like to have a family?" she asked.

"I'd like to have someone who looks to us for guidance," he replied. "We have love to give if we are a bit long in the tooth."

Just then Miss Sybie and Master George came by the tea tent with their Nanny. Both children dashed right by them and headed straight for Mr. Barrow to ask if they may have a cake. Elsie Carson watched the children and looked back to her husband.

"I would like someone who remembers me to the children," she said. "Alright, we'll ask the reverend if he can recommend a foundling home at church tomorrow."

"He's over playing the games. We'll look him up when we're done our tea," Mr. Carson said.

"You are in a rush."

"I'm not getting any younger," he replied with a self-satisfied grin.

-0-

Rose followed the trail she thought Tom was on carefully. Her shoes weren't suited for country pursuits, which made walking on a rough trail precarious. After what seemed like an eternity she spotted Tom skipping stones across a small creek. He glanced over when he heard her approach and went back to what he was doing.

"Why aren't you with your Mr. Friesen?" he asked while not looking at her.

"He's happy enough with Mary and he's not my Mr. anything. He's my boss," Rose replied. "How did you find out? The announcement isn't in the papers yet."

"It's obvious enough he's the man you were interested in last spring. It solves a few problems doesn't it, working with the man you're going to marry," he replied with irritation. "It what you wanted to tell me isn't it?"

"I am certainly not going to marry Mr. Friesen. You've got it all wrong. He asked me to introduce him to Mary. He met her once back during the war when he visited an injured comrade here at the house. He doesn't care about society gossip. He's much too busy for all that. I still don't understand how you knew. He had only told Mary when we arrived outside the circle at the office."

"Rose, I don't want to play games," Tom replied with a sigh. "What is it I obviously don't know?"

"After three years of negotiations Mr. Friesen has lead the delegation that completed all the agreements that make up the new fishing treaty with Ireland. He is being knighted for his work. It was announced yesterday. Honestly, it's the first time I've ever seen him smile without being reminded to."

"Then you've another feather in your cap," Tom said. He was still smarting from the misunderstanding and feeling inadequate.

"I was only a very tiny insignificant part of the whole thing," Rose said. "Other than long hours, being forced to memorize the most boring facts and figures on the face of the earth and smoothing a great deal of ruffled feathers, I had little to do with it. Although I can tell you anything you ever wanted to know about sardines starting with how many were caught per annum for commercial sale in the last five years for a least seven different countries."

"That interesting was it?" he asked. He couldn't help but grin at the look of exasperation on Rose's face. He tossed the handful of pebbles he had been holding into the stream.

"Dreadful," Rose replied. "Ten hours a day, six days a week for the last five months ironing out every detail of thirty-five agreements each with multiple clauses. It was enough to make me want to tear my hair out and the issues between the two groups!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "One was a blueprint of the other. It's no wonder they didn't get along."

Tom couldn't help but smile at her exasperation with her foray into the world of negotiations.

"I want to ask you something that might sound a bit odd," Tom said. "Was it you who arranged for my pardon?"

"I may have noticed a small paragraph when reading background notes on Irish policy changes and submitted a few queries," Rose replied evasively.

He took a step towards her and placed a hand on her arm.

"It means everything to me. You've given me my freedom," he said sincerely. "Thank you for thinking of me and putting in the time it must have taken. You've changed my life."

"It wasn't hard to submit the forms once I found out they were reviewing old cases," Rose replied with honesty. She took his hand. "I wanted to repay your confidence in me. It's what's kept me going day after day this last year."

"Still it is more than I had ever dreamed possible. Has it been hard?"

"At times I wanted to run screaming. They're all so well educated and they don't accept women in their work well. I feel like I'm turning into my mother."

"You couldn't possibly," Tom replied with a faint smile.

"I understand her more now. She chose to support my father's career. The life is hard and demanding. While you're in it you hate it and then when you actually complete something, you feel like you're part of something bigger than yourself. It's quite overwhelming, but…"

"But?"

"I feel like part of me is missing while I'm there and I'm suffocating in that life," Rose replied. "I've made a great many mistakes with relationships, with everything really."

"We all do."

"No, Tom. You don't understand. I've made more mistakes with men than you know. I'm always jumping into things without thinking them through. This time, I tried to change that and I thought about it so much I made myself miserable."

"Then you should tell the person you care for how you feel," he said.

"I'm trying to do that. Sometimes I think your so busy trying to protect everyone around you, you can't see what's right in front of your face."

"You're saying?" he felt hope spring into his chest.

"I'm saying I'm hear to negotiate," Rose said. She moved closer to him and laid her hands on the front of his jacket. His hands came up to rest on her arms. "The first step in any negotiation is to find common ground. I would say when two people care deeply for each other it's a good place to start."

"I would say," he replied as he took her into an embrace and laid his lips against hers.

"Tom," she said once they broke apart slightly. She kissed him again while still standing in the circle of his arms. "Did the Council ever improve the fire brigades?"

"No," he replied. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know just how to convince them. It's not hard when you know how," she said curling against him.

"How will you do that from London?" he asked. "You still have your work don't you?"

"Spain next unless I have a better offer." She looked up at him hopefully.

"Do you consider being a wife and a mother a better offer?" he replied holding her close.

"I do."

"There won't be any going back. I want a wife who is at my side."

"That is where I want to be. I know it now without a doubt." She stroked a finger on the cleft in his chin while she rested against him. "I've always wanted to be the type of mother who spends time with her children."

"And sends them to school?" he asked hopefully.

"I think hires a tutor so they can go with us if we travel. At least until they're older," Rose replied.

"I think I could live with that," Tom replied holding her close.

"We always have a good time together don't we?"

"The best," he replied.

Epilogue

"Now remember everyone, don't mention anything about fish or fishing while the delegates are here. Leave that to the negotiators," Rose said excitedly. She was four months pregnant and just starting to show. The family was gathered to welcome Rose's former workmates from London plus a group from Belgium. It hadn't been as easy to leave Whitehall as Rose had thought. She'd had to accompany the delegation to Spain before they let her go and a suitable replacement was briefed. Mary had started seeing Sir John Friesen after the spring fair and they seemed a good match. One evening just after Tom and Rose were married, Sir John had been to the Abbey to visit. Rose and he had started talking and before anyone knew it Rose had convinced Robert Crawley to host a delegation from Belgium.

"Rose, you've gone over this a hundred times," Robert groaned.

"Papa, let Rose alone," Mary said. "I'm only happy to have my intended under this roof for the next six weeks."

"Rose, you're getting over excited. It isn't good for you or the baby," Tom said as he entered the library.

What none of the family had realized at the time was the government paid a considerable stipend plus all the expenses for the visiting parties. The house would generate a fair bit of income, which had come as a relief to all the adults in the family. Rose was happy to be involved in her former profession in at least a small way. Tom was only too happy to have Rose occupied with something that didn't remove her completely from her career. Despite what she said about being content to be his wife and mother to Sybie and their future children, he worried that he was taking her away from her true vocation. She was a blinding politician whether she acknowledged it or not. He couldn't be more proud of her.

"You're not overdoing things are you?" Tom asked Rose as they filed outside. "You've rested enough today haven't you?

"I'm rested and everything is fine. I'm excited is all," Rose replied. "You might ask Mr. Darrow if he knows the projections for agricultural commodities for next year. It will keep him off his usual habit of insulting everyone around him and you might find the information useful."

"I'll remember that," Tom said with a smile as he took his place to the right of the door while Rose joined Mary on the left.

Tom smiled at Rose while the cars approach with the two delegation parties. They'd been to Ireland on their honeymoon tour. It had been an eye opening experience for Tom. Now that he had the freedom to go back he'd realized he wasn't too interested in living there. With Rose by his side he was content with his life at the Abbey. The family needed him and it felt good to be needed. Tom turned his attention to Robert and Cora as they greeted their guests. Robert was so puffed up with pride at performing what he considered a service to his country it was a wonder the buttons didn't pop off his jacket. The man had little sense when it came to managing land or vast amounts of money but he did know how to welcome guests to his home in grand style.

Tom glanced at his watch as everyone was filing inside. Sybie and George should be just about finished with their lessons for the day with their tutor and heading to the stables for riding. Tom made his way to his wife's side to find out, which one was Mr. Darrow. It couldn't hurt to find out a few details on commodity projections. He found her talking to one of the delegates about the need for better fire brigades in areas with canneries. He couldn't help but smile. The political life he'd dreamed of with Sybil had shown up in his life in a manner he'd never expected. He was content to leave it to his wife and support her in her ventures as long as they didn't deprive their family. They were happy. Sybie was happy. Soon they would be welcoming their first child at the village hospital where they wouldn't be taking any chances. Everything he had always wanted he'd found right here in the place they now called home.

_the end_


End file.
